


Życie to nie teatr

by Revever



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, OC: Amanda, OC: Saglatt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revever/pseuds/Revever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swobodna przeróbka Upiora w Operze, który jednocześnie mnie zachwycił i mocno zirytował.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ja - duszę na ramieniu wiecznie mam.

Cały zbudowany jestem z ran.

Lecz gdy śmieję się, to w krąg się śmieje świat!

 

„Życie to nie teatr” Edward Stachura

 

Rozdział I

 

And in this labirynth

Where night is blind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind

 

"The Phanthom of the Opera" Andrew Lloyd Webber

 

Lipiec roku 1880 był wyjątkowo deszczowy. Woda gęstymi strumieniami lała się na senny, zimny Paryż. Chmury czerniały z minuty na minutę, oślizgła szarość przechodziła w smolistą czerń. Pierwsza błyskawica zalśniła nad miastem.

Po śliskim bruku Avenue de l'Opera toczyła się zaprzężona w parę kasztanków dorożka. Wiozła dwoje ludzi – mężczyznę w średnim wieku, schowanego dobrze przed deszczem i dziewczynę, wychylającą się co chwila na zewnątrz. Na końcu ulicy wznosił się okazały budynek Opery Paryskiej. 

\- No i na co patrzysz, dziewczyno? - powiedział mężczyzna, trochę złośliwym, trochę zrezygnowanym tonem.

Odwróciła się powoli, wyraźnie urażona, ale nie odpowiedziała. 

Powóz minął Operę i, zawróciwszy, wjechał na dziedziniec na jej tyłach.

Wreszcie na miejscu. Mężczyzna skrzywił się. Nic go specjalnie nie zirytowało, ale taki już był – krzywił się często.

Weszli po szerokich schodach. Przytrzymał przed nią ciężkie drzwi. Dziewczyna weszła szybko, potrząsając mokrymi włosami. A mówił jej, żeby nie wyglądała na zewnątrz.

Masz ją, teraz przystanęła i podziwia korytarz. Tak, marmury. Tak, aż się wszystko świeci. Tak, dywany, obrazy, świeczniki, kryształy. Ale na miłość boską, kobieto, chodź już. Położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny i poprowadził ze sobą, na piętro. Nie bardzo tu pasowała, pomyślał. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Chude to jak wrona, ciemne jak wrona i nastroszone jak wrona. Ale nie skrzeczy jak wrona, inaczej by jej tu nie przywiózł. 

Skręcili za róg. O szyby tłukł teraz grad, a pioruny biły jeden po drugim. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, najwyraźniej zachwycona niecodzienną scenerią. Po szczególnie głośnym huku, echo przyniosło dziecięcy pisk.

\- Calvieri, nie zatrzymuj się, proszę.

Przewróciła oczami, ale oderwała wzrok od okna i posłusznie poszła za nim. Minęło ich zbite stadko dziewczynek z baletu, prowadzonych przez kobietę uczesaną w ciasny kok. Dzieci rozglądały się niespokojnie i krzyczały przy każdej błyskawicy.

 

Amanda Calvieri pierwszy raz w życiu przyjechała do Paryża i była zachwycona jak małe dziecko. Oglądane zza kurtyny deszczu miasto sprawiało wrażenie bogatego i tajemniczego. Dobrze, że przyjechali tu w taki właśnie dzień, deszczowy i ciekawy. Upał byłby nudny i męczący. 

Pan Saglatt całą drogę się nie odzywał, a jeśli już się odezwał, zawsze była to jakaś uwaga albo docinek. Jej to właściwie nie przeszkadzało. Czuła, że tak naprawdę było mu wszystko jedno i żadna złośliwość nie była zbyt osobista. I dobrze, że się nie odzywał, miała więcej czasu dla siebie i dla miasta. A poza tym stary Saglatt nie był z tych, którzy marnują słowa. Straszniejsze byłoby gdyby nagle zrobił się gadatliwy.

Opera była wspaniała. Wprawdzie nie weszli głównym wejściem, tym dla widzów, ale i od tyłu budynek był imponujący. Tak z zewnątrz, jak i w środku. Saglatt co chwila ją poganiał, cóż, mówi się trudno. Ale zatrzymywała się kiedy tylko mogła. Opera urządzona był z przepychem, jak pałac, Amanda miała wrażenie, że znaleźli się w zupełnie innym świecie. Białe ściany, wytworne zdobienia, dostojne, kolumny i obrazy. Obcasy stukały o wypolerowaną posadzkę. I ta burza za oknem. Światła nie były zapalone, w wysokim korytarzu panował półmrok, co jakiś czas rozświetlany kolejną błyskawicą. 

Jak w jakiejś strasznej bajce. Grzmot, błysk, ciemność... pisk dzieci?

Minęła ich grupa dziewczynek, prowadzona przez jakąś panią w kraciastej spódnicy. Dziewczynki zbiły się w ciasną grupkę, rozglądały się niespokojnie na boki i piszczały po każdym piorunie. Amanda wyłowiła z ich pisków słowo „upiór”. Upiór? Może chodzi o jakąś postać z opery? Ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć żadnej, która by pasowała.

Podbiegła, żeby nie zgubić monsieur Saglatta. Monsieur Saglatt sam wyglądał jak upiór, kiedy długimi krokami przemierzał korytarz. Obszerny, czarny płaszcz powiewał za nim, tak samo długie do ramion czarne włosy. Jemu chyba już znudziło się czekanie na nią.

Kiedy go dogoniła, z drzwi po prawej wybiegła dziewczynka, może dziesięcioletnia. Wprost na Saglatta. Wyhamowali oboje, przy czym Saglatt tylko syknął z irytacją, ale dziecko spojrzało na niego dziko i wybuchło płaczem.

\- Upióóór!!! - zapiszczało najwyżej i najgłośniej jak potrafiło. - Tu jest upióóór!!!

Amanda patrzyła niezdecydowanie to na Saglatta, którego chyba trochę zamurowało, to na przerażoną dziewczynkę.

\- Kochanie... - zaczęła ciepło.

\- Panienko... - zaczął groźnie Saglatt.

\- Aaa! Madaaame! - krzyknęło dziecko, po czym odzyskując nagle władzę w nogach, wyminęło ich i pobiegło za resztą grupy.

\- Monsieur...

\- Ani słowa, Calvieri.

No dobrze. Nie to nie. Z kierunku, w którym odbiegło dziecko dały się słyszeć szybkie i ciężkie kroki. Nadbiegł jakiś czarnobrody, zwalisty mężczyzna.

\- Przepraszam, czy widzieli państwo coś podejrzanego? - sapnął.

\- No nie wiem – powiedział cicho Saglatt. - Chyba, że nazwałby pan tak nadpobudliwe dziewczęta?

Brodacz wlepił wzrok w Saglatta i ryknął krótkim śmiechem. Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Saglatt sprawiło, że opamiętał się, jak oblany zimną wodą.

\- Przepraszam. Ale widzi pan, to jest opera...

\- Coś takiego – rzucił uprzejmie Saglatt.

\- Artyści zawsze są przewrażliwieni, a odkąd mają ku temu prawdziwy powód, jest jeszcze gorzej. Państwo wybaczą.

Szybko się oddalił. Saglatt pokręcił głową i też poszedł dalej. Zdumiona Amanda podreptała za nim. Co tu się wyrabia? Co najmniej jakby Opera była nawiedzona... Pokręciła głową. Ale jak może być nawiedzony budynek, którego używa się zaledwie pięć lat? Kto chciałby tu straszyć?

 

\- Proszę pana, tu nie wolno - głos przeciągał samogłoski w sposób, który kojarzył się z wypiciem kilku procentów.

Głos okazał się należeć do blondyna o okazałym nosie i miotle w rękach. W brązowych oczach Amandy błysnęły iskierki rozbawienia i ciekawości, kiedy Saglatt odwrócił się powoli. 

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał spokojnie. - A dlaczego?

\- Panowie dyrektorzy nie przyjmują nikogo. Dzisiaj oddają Operę i tylko się cieszą, że znaleźli naiwnych. No wie pan, Opery nikt nie chciał. Nie po tym co tu się dzieje - wyszeptał poufale i zawiesił tajemniczo głos.

\- Tak się składa - wycedził Saglatt - że doskonale wiem o trudnościach związanych z przekazaniem kierownictwa Operą. Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego mówi o tym ktoś na pana stanowisku.

Mężczyzna z miotłą popatrzył trochę oszołomionym wzrokiem.

\- Nazywam się Saglatt i jestem pańskim nowym dyrektorem muzycznym.

\- Ja... nie wiedziałem...

\- Widzę. Nazwisko?

\- Pierre Fermet, sir - młody człowiek stanął niemal na baczność.

\- To będzie cię sporo kosztowało, Fermet. Nieuprzejme zachowanie wobec gościa... w końcu nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że jestem dyrektorem, a także wykonywanie obowiązków służbowych w stanie nietrzeźwości. Nie mówiąc o rozsiewaniu plotek...

\- Ależ wszyscy... - zaprotestował Fermet.

\- A także kłótnia z dyrektorem - Saglatt uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. - Coś chciałby pan dodać?

\- Nie, sir. Przepraszam, sir.

\- Może pan wrócić do pracy, Fermet. Radziłbym się spieszyć, ponieważ dziś będzie pan miał jeszcze bardzo dużo do zrobienia.

Amanda rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie po czym podążyła za nowym dyrektorem.

 

Saglatt zapukał do gabinetu dyrektora naczelnego. Zza drzwi dobiegło ciche "proszę". Weszli do niewielkiego, kwadratowego pomieszczenia. Dywan i tapety utrzymane były w stonowanych, ciemnozielonych barwach. Za ciężkim, czarnym biurkiem siedział wysoki mężczyzna z czarnym wąsem.

\- A, witam, Saglatt! Kogóż to nam przyprowadziłeś?

\- Witam, dyrektorze Firmin. To Amanda Calvieri, nasza nowa chórzystka. Rozmawialiśmy o niej.

\- A tak... - dyrektor naczelny uśmiechnął się beztrosko. - Witam panią w Operze Paryskiej. Nie sądzę, żeby sprawy dyrektorskie panią ciekawiły. Chyba wolałaby pani zwiedzić Operę?

Amanda przytaknęła i szybko się pożegnała. Tymczasem Firmin wciąż zerkał na zegarek. Saglatt z filozoficznym spokojem przechadzał się po gabinecie. 

\- No i gdzie ten Vermett? - nie wytrzymał dyrektor. - Już pół godziny się spóźnia!

\- Cóż... Przypuszczam, że w ostatniej chwili wystraszył się obowiązków które go czekają i trudności na jakie może się natknąć... - Saglatt z przyjemnością obserwował zmieszanie na twarzy starego dyrektora. - Monsieur Firmin, czy jest coś o czym nie zostaliśmy powiadomieni?

\- Nie, nie! Dlaczego pan tak sądzi?

\- No cóż, niejaki Fermet zdążył mnie poinformować, że dzieje się tu coś niedobrego. I nie sądzę żeby chodziło mu o przedziwną niesubordynację personelu.

\- A co ma do tego Fermet? - zdziwił się dyrektor.

\- Och, nic. Poza tym, dziewczęta z baletu wykazują objawy nerwicy – Saglatt wykrzywił usta. - Słyszę kroki, zdaje się że Vermett nadchodzi. Jego nerwowej bieganiny nie da się z niczym pomylić. A tak między nami... dlaczego nie będę miał okazji poznać mojego poprzednika?

\- Mój dyrektor muzyczny wyjechał wczoraj z Paryża... z powodu zdrowia... - mruknął niechętnie Firmin.

\- A, to dużo mówi... Ale oto i Vermett.

Istotnie, w drzwiach ukazała się niska, szczupła figura starszego człowieka.

\- Dzień dobry, panowie, wybaczcie spóźnienie...

\- Ja wybaczam - Saglatt spojrzał na nowego, a potem starego naczelnego. - Ale nie wiem jak monsieur Firmin, bo on był bardzo zdenerwowany, że nie ma komu oddać Opery.

\- Ależ, Saglatt, co pan - żachnął się Firmin. - Przecież nic się nie stało. To jak, panowie? Podpiszemy kilka dokumentów, potem oprowadzę was po Operze. Jutro wieczorem po przedstawieniu, nawiasem mówiąc jutro występuje nasz balet, mały bankiecik...

\- ... i hura, żegnaj Opero... - mruknął pod nosem Saglatt.

W zaledwie kilka godzin nowi dyrektorzy zdążyli zwiedzić Operę wzdłuż i wszerz, od kamiennych i wilgotnych piwnic, przez marmurowo-kryształowy środek, aż do drewnianego strychu, wysłuchując przy tym pieśni pochwalnych z ust odchodzącego naczelnego. Na koniec Firmin zaprowadził zziajanego Vermetta i znudzonego Saglatta na widownię. Trwały próby do zaplanowanej na następny wieczór premiery "Fausta".

 

Amanda również zwiedzała. Zostawiona sama sobie, krążyła po Operze podziwiając i starając się spamiętać układ korytarzy. Z białych i poważnych wnętrz, którymi szła z Saglattem, przeszła do jeszcze wymyślniej zdobionych i złoconych. Trafiła w końcu do głównego foyer, poszła dalej do wejścia, przeszła krętymi korytarzami, wśród posągów i obrazów. Trochę szkoda, że nie paliły się kryształowe żyrandole.

Cóż, jednak trzeba przyznać, że co za dużo, to niezdrowo. W końcu Amandę znudził przepych Opery i to co wpierw wydawało się piękne i baśniowe, stało się nagle banalne. Widać tak to już było pomyślane. Oczarować gości pierwszym wrażeniem, nie pozwolić im się zatrzymać na dłużej i sprawić, by po powrocie do domu wciąż pamiętali. Co innego pracować tu i mieszkać. Chyba nie cała Opera jest tak wystrojona?

Amanda podążyła ciemnymi wciąż korytarzami na poszukiwanie części gospodarczo-mieszkalnej. Tak, tu było znacznie spokojniej i normalniej. Na tyle, na ile normalnie może być na wysokości piątego i wyższych pięter. W rodzinnym miasteczku Amandy byłoby to nie do pomyślenia. Dlatego, zwabiona kolejną nowością, wchodziła coraz wyżej i wyżej. Piętro poniżej strychu wdrapała się na parapet i usadowiła się wygodnie, oparta o framugę okna podziwiała Paryż. Morze szarych, czarnych, białych, czerwonych i zielonych dachów pod morzem skłębionych chmur. Maleńcy ludzie i powoziki na ulicach. Fascynujące, i to o wiele bardziej niż Opera. Zapatrzyła się, szukając coraz to nowych szczegółów, próbując znaleźć drogę, którą przyjechała tu z Saglattem. Powoli zapadał mrok, na ulicach i w domach rozbłysły światła. Oczarowana Amanda przyrzekła sobie przychodzić tu tak często jak się da. Dla tego jednego widoku warto było przyjechać do Paryża. A to dopiero początek...

 

Dopiero głód przypomniał jej, że minęło już bardzo dużo czasu i powinna stąd pójść. Tylko nie bardzo wiedziała dokąd. Ani Saglatt, ani dyrektor nie powiedzieli jej niczego konkretnego, gdzie iść, ani do kogo. Cóż, może ktoś ją zapyta skąd się wzięła, jeśli będzie miała szczęście.

Miała szczęście. Pierwszą napotkaną osobą okazała się kobieta w spódnicy w kratę i ciasnym koku, widziana wcześniej z baletniczkami. Przedstawiła się jako madame Antoinette Giri i ofuknęła Amandę za włóczenie się po korytarzach. Ale potem zaprowadziła dziewczynę do części Opery, która służyła za mieszkania tych artystów, którzy nie mogli lub nie chcieli mieszkać na mieście. 

\- Będziesz dzieliła pokój z Christine Daae - na wąskie wargi madame wpłynęło coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. - To tutaj - zapukała. - Christine, czy można?

Weszły do przyjemnego dziewczęcego pokoiku. Christine udekorowała nagi pokój wszystkim, czym się dało: obrazkami, zdjęciami, suszonymi kwiatami i liśćmi. Efekt był nieco barokowy, ale niewątpliwie przytulny. Sama Christine, półleżąc na łóżku, czytała. Na widok gości zerwała się z miejsca.

"Ładna..." pomyślała Amanda. Christine miała złote włosy i błękitne oczy. Wyglądała jak porcelanowa lalka. Gdzieś w umysle Amandy duch rywalizacji zobaczył powiewającą czerwoną płachtę.

\- Christine, to Amanda Calvieri, nowa chórzystka. Zamieszka razem z tobą. Chciałabym, żebyś nauczyła ją zwyczajów panujących w operze.... - tu Amanda zaczerwieniła się. - I pamiętaj, za dwadzieścia minut powinnaś być na scenie, próba! - i wyszła.

Christine uśmiechnęła się i wstała.

\- Witaj Amando – powiedziała. Jakoś tak się zawahała, nie wiedząc co dodać. "Jakbym jej przeszkadzała..." nie mogła się powstrzymać Amanda. - Zaraz mam próbę... Ty też idziesz?

\- Nie, ja nie występuję w "Fauście". Ale chętnie pójdę posłuchać. Ale... próba o tej porze? Przecież to już wieczór!

\- No, ale próby trwają niemal bez przerwy... - uśmiechnęła się znowu, trochę nieprzytomnie. - Ciągle coś nie wychodzi, a Carlotta tak kaprysi, że nie zdążamy... No to chodź.

Poszła za Christine. W sumie nie mogła się doczekać kiedy obejrzy próbę. Tyle, że była coraz bardziej głodna, ale chyba potem dadzą im coś do jedzenia? Ciekawe, czy będzie aż tak źle, jak mruczał do siebie pan Saglatt gdy tu jechali? 

\- Christine? - zagadnęła, ale niebieskooka szła patrząc w sufit. Teraz, kiedy paliły się lampy, zrobiło się bardzo przytulnie. - Christine! Słyszysz mnie?

\- A... Coś mówiłaś, Amando? - Uśmiechnęła się. Jak na gust Amandy, miała wyraz twarzy w najlepszym razie naiwny i na pewno irytujący.

\- No... jestem strasznie głodna. Nie wiesz, gdzie mogłabym dostać coś do jedzenia?

\- Jedzenia? - dziewczyna zastanowiła się, jakby sama koncepcja była dla niej zbyt abstrakcyjna. No tak, pewnie takie muzy jak ona, żywią się muzyką, a co najwyżej powietrzem. - Nie, nie wiem.

\- Acha... No to trudno.

 

_Kończy się kolejny rok nauki w Konserwatorium Paryskim. Młodzi absolwenci wysypują się na ulice. W powietrzu dźwięczą ożywione rozmowy, żarty. Jedna postać idzie jak cień, sama, zamyślona, wysoko unosząc głowę._

_\- Hej, zobacz tylko Saglatta! No już raz w życiu mógłby zabawić się ze wszystkimi! Zabierzmy go na imprezę, niech się tak nie przemyka chyłkiem._

_\- Już to widzę... posąg ponurości idzie się zabawić... Chyba bym coś na jego cześć skomponował, gdyby faktycznie to zrobił!_

_\- Posąg to i owszem, ale wyniosłości!_

_\- Zaprosić to ty możesz, i tak odmówi. Uzna, żeśmy niegodni jego towarzystwa. W końcu to on był tu najlepszym studentem, najlepszym pianistą, najlepszym kompozytorem! Matko, on nawet dyrygował lepiej od profesora!_

 

Usiadła na widowni, starając się nie rzucać w oczy. Amanda wiedziała, że wygląda w tej chwili na wiejską, lub w najlepszym razie małomiasteczkową gąskę, olśnioną przepychem paryskiej Opery. Tym bardziej musi się postarać i udowodnić, że nic bardziej mylnego. Próba zaczęła się i toczyła w swoim normalnym sennym tempie. Amanda obejrzała Christine w roli Siebla i musiała niechętnie przyznać, że Christine śpiewa pięknie. Ale pomyślała, że sama mogłaby lepiej i dawało jej to miłe poczucie wyższości. Ja wiem, że potrafię, ale wy nie wiecie. Ale dowiecie się pewnego dnia i wtedy nie będziecie mogli uwierzyć własnym uszom...

Przyjemne rozmyślania przerwał jej odgłos kroków z tyłu widowni. Zatrzasnęły się jakieś drzwi. Obejrzawszy się, zobaczyła Saglatta w towarzystwie dyrektora i jeszcze jakiegoś niskiego, idącego śmiesznie drobnymi kroczkami, pana. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać w próbie, panowie usiedli na widowni, zaledwie kilka krzeseł od niej. I dobrze, Amanda zawsze lubiła słuchać komentarzy monsieur Saglatta.

\- Teraz będzie śpiewała nasza gwiazda - usłyszała szept starego dyrektora. - Carlotta gra rolę Małgorzaty.

\- Ależ naturalnie, monsieur Firmin, jakąż inną rolę mogłaby dostać nasza gwiazda - na te słowa Saglatta, naczelny nieco się speszył.

Carlotta wyszła na środek sceny i zaczęła śpiewać. "Nasza gwiazda?" zdziwiła się Amanda. Rzuciła okiem w bok: Saglatt uśmiechał się krzywo podnosząc do góry jedną brew. Znów popatrzyła na Carlottę. 

\- Jakby to delikatnie powiedzieć... - zastanowił się na głos Saglatt. - Ona nie umie śpiewać. Ma głos jak rozkapryszony dzieciak.

\- Ależ panie Saglatt! - oburzył się Firmin.

\- No, no, panowie, spokojnie - pisnął ten śmieszny niski człowieczek. - Po co się niepotrzebnie denerwować...

\- A czy ja się denerwuję? - zdziwił się dyrektor muzyczny. - Ja tylko wykonuję swoją pracę: oceniam poziom techniczny artystów.

\- Pan obraża Carlottę! - nie wytrzymał Firmin.

\- Monsieur Firmin - Saglatt spojrzał na niego uważnie. "Uch, dobrze że to nie na mnie patrzy" pomyślała Amanda. - Jeśli tak panu zależy na Carlotcie, to dlaczego zrezygnował pan z tej zaszczytnej funkcji dyrektora Opery?

\- No, no, Saglatt, już dobrze - wtrącił się niski, patrząc z niepokojem na czerwone oblicze Firmina.

\- Panie Vermett, życzę panu powodzenia we współpracy z takim dyrektorem muzycznym - Firmin zgrzytnął zębami. Saglatt teatralnie przewrócił oczami, Vermett się speszył. - Przejdźmy może dalej, przedstawię innych artystów... Może będą budzili mniej emocji.

\- Czy pan sugeruje, że ta rozpieszczona hm... artystka budzi we mnie jakieś emocje? - zapytał Saglatt robiąc zniesmaczoną minę.

\- Panowie! - krzyknął wysokim głosem Vermett. Artyści na scenie popatrzyli na niego. Część z nich dopiero teraz spostrzegła niecodzienną publiczność. Amanda śmiała się cicho zasłaniając usta.

\- No cóż, skoro już przeszkodziliśmy w próbie, to wykorzystajmy okazję - Firmin podniósł się, a za nim pozostali. Weszli na scenę. Stary dyrektor w paru słowach przedstawił nowego dyrektora naczelnego, monsieur Philippe'a Vermetta i dyrektora muzycznego, monsieur Antoine'a Saglatta. Z kolei przedstawił nowym dyrektorom, a przy okazji i Amandzie, artystów i ten personel który akurat był pod ręką. Diwa Carlotta, nasza gwiazda, na co Saglatt zrobił uprzejmie niewinną minkę, a Amanda kwiknęła ze śmiechu. Tenor Piangi, to był ten niski gruby człowieczek.

\- Tenor powinien być młody i przystojny - skrzywiła się, szepcząc, cała jednoosobowa widownia.

\- Nasz wspaniały dyrygent, Maestro Richard Leroux.

Stary, zasuszony dziadek...

\- Madame Giri, nauczycielka baletu.

Od razu wyglądała mi na nauczycielkę! Ta sztywna sylwetka i ten ciasny kok!... 

I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Mina Saglatta robiła się coraz bardziej znudzona i poirytowana, w miarę jak Firmin wychwalał swoich artystów. Wreszcie stary dyrektor zakończył przemowę zapraszając zespół na jutrzejszy bankiet pożegnalny. 

\- Saglatt, ja i monsieur Vermett mamy jutro jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia. Pan jest wolny aż do bankietu i oficjalnego przekazania kierownictwa.

Saglatt skinął głową i wrócił na widownię. Obejrzał próbę do końca, a potem nastąpiło to, na co Amanda czekała: jego własny spektakl, czyli krytyka zespołu. Amanda usiadła wygodniej i słuchała.

Nowy dyrektor muzyczny wszedł na scenę.

\- Momencik, proszę mnie przez chwilę posłuchać - odczekał aż wszyscy umilkną. - Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć jak pracował mój poprzednik. Ale widzę, że jest bardzo dużo do zrobienia. Pani, madame Carlotta... pani przyda się... bardzo dużo ćwiczeń. Proszę nie robić takiej miny, nie do twarzy pani... Signor Piangi, przy najwyższych nutach drży panu głos, trzeba to poprawić. Odniosłem ponadto wrażenie, że skrzypce nie grają równo.

Maestro Leroux zrobił minę, jakby zarzucono mu co najmniej morderstwo.

Niezrażony Saglatt po kolei wyliczał każdemu jego błędy i okazjonalnie wtrącał coś pozytywnego. Następnie zapowiedział, że z każdym osobiście odbędzie jedną lekcję i poda ściślejsze wskazówki do pracy. Kiedy wyszedł Amanda usłyszała poirytowany szept kogoś z chóru:

\- On jest jeszcze gorszy niż Upiór!

Wciąż nie wiedziała kim jest Upiór, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, była skłonna się z tym zgodzić.

 

Saglatt, jeśli to możliwe, był na bankiecie jeszcze bardziej poirytowany, niż na próbie. Jedyną przyjemną myślą była perspektywa szybkiego zniknięcia Firmina z horyzontu. Ale bankiet trzeba jeszcze przecierpieć. Cóż...

Bankiet nie był zły, o ile coś takiego jak bankiet w ogóle może być dobre. No bo jak może być dobre, skoro ludzie tylko chodzą w tę i z powrotem, wystrojeni jak pawie, jedzą, jedzą i jedzą a w dodatku uprzejmie ze sobą rozmawiają. Nawet, a raczej zwłaszcza, nie mając sobie nic mądrego do powiedzenia.

Bankiet nie był zły, w porównaniu do tego co zdarzyło się po bankiecie. Wtedy to rozległ się głos, tenor o miłej, aksamitnej barwie. Był przepiękny i Saglatt zaczął się zastanawiać, primo: kto w jego Operze śpiewa tak pięknie, secundo: kto byłby na tyle głupi, żeby robić taki prezent Firminowi. Ale spostrzegł po chwili, że wszyscy rozglądają się dookoła z paniką w oczach. Firmin poczerwieniał jak dojrzałe jabłuszko, a Vermett zbladł jak twarożek ze śmietanką. 

\- Firmin, kto to śpiewa? - zapytał Saglatt półgłosem.

\- T-to Upiór! - pisnął Vermett, niepytany.

\- Słucham? - Saglatt uniósł jedną brew w czymś, co miał nadzieję wyglądało jak uprzejme zdziwienie, a nie kpina z własnego, niestety, dyrektora.

\- Och, podyskutują panowie później – mruknął Firmin. Sala powoli się uspokajała, odkąd tajemniczy głos przestał śpiewać i nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś jeszcze ma się zdarzyć. Tym niemniej, Firmin zakończył bankiet najszybciej jak mógł.

Saglatt popatrzył jak Calvieri wodzi po suficie nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Pewnie jeszcze przeżywa krótki koncert... Upiora. Upiora, dobre so bie. Saglatt z niesmakiem zauważył drobne, przesądne gesty artystów: skrzyżowane palce, pokazywanie rogów losowi, ściiskanie w dłoni koralowego, czy jeszcze tam jakiegoś, amuletu. Sam też uważał się za artystę, ale nigdy nie potrafił utożsamić się z tym, w jego mniemaniu, raczej stukniętym, artystycznym światkiem. 

A swoją drogą, trzeba potem zapytać o owego Upiora. Saglatt nie wierzył w duchy, ale z całą pewnością wierzył we wrednych lub jeszcze wredniejszych ludzi. W końcu sam był jednym z nich. W głupich tym bardziej, skoro tylu otaczało go na co dzień.

 

_Pierwsza praca. Antoine został zaangażowany jako młodszy dyrygent. W starej operze, przy Rue le Peletier._

_Dobrze, na początek może być. Ale już wkrótce zdobędzie szczyty, sięgnie gwiazd._

_Wziął batutę do ręki. Czuł jak wypełnia go moc. Przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż kręgosłupa._

_Zaczynamy, panowie! "Don Giovanni", uwertura!_

 

Amanda usypiała już, myśląc o śpiewie, który rozległ się znienacka na bankiecie. Nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło jej się słyszeć równie czystego głosu. Jaką piękną miał barwę. Był doskonały technicznie i równocześnie tak pełen emocji. Jutro trzeba się dowiedzieć więcej. Dziś, mimo pytań, Christine nie była rozmowna. Wymówiła się migreną i położyła szybko do łóżka. No cóż, trzeba poczekać, choć akurat w czekaniu Amanda mocna nie była.

Już usypiała, już prawie. Była na tej magicznej krawędzi, kiedy nie wiadomo jeszcze czy się już śpi, czy jeszcze nie. Przyśnił jej się ten sam cudowny, wręcz baśniowy, głos śpiewający arię Małgorzaty z "Fausta". Pytanie dlaczego męski głos wykonuje partię sopranu, zepchnęła na samo dno świadomości. Czuła, że zaczyna się budzić i gorączkowo próbowała tego nie robić. Nie, nie, jeszcze chwileczkę, jeszcze chce posłuchać... Myśląc, że chce słuchać, przestawała słuchać, wszystko się plątało, urywało, aż wreszcie się obudziła. Ale ze zdziwieniem zobaczyła, że to jeszcze noc! I nagle znów usłyszała tamten głos. Męski głos, tenor. Śpiewał teraz arię Siebla z trzeciego aktu "Fausta" i przewyższał o niebiosa to, co mogła zaśpiewać Christine. Choć... było pewne podobieństwo... Głos dochodził gdzieś z daleka i jakby ze wszystkich kierunków jednocześnie.

Amanda bała się choćby poruszyć: żeby nie zbudzić Christine i przede wszystkim żeby nie stracić ani jednej nutki z tego boskiego koncertu. Skoro Christine się dotąd nie obudziła, to pewnie nie obudzi się i później. Calvieri miała ochotę wstać i szukać nocnego śpiewaka, ale się powstrzymała. Nie chciała dzielić się nim z Christine. Słuchała aż znowu nie zasnęła. Jedno wiedziała: znajdzie go i przekona, jakimkolwiek sposobem, żeby nauczył ją wszystkiego, czego tylko będzie mógł...

 

Saglatt wszedł na widownię. Rozpoczynała się próba „Fausta” i dyrektor muzyczny z zadowoleniem zauważył, jakie wrażenie wywarło jego wejście. Carlotta skrzywiła się jak żaba, Piangi bardzo się zainteresował dekoracjami za sobą, kilka małych baletniczek zapiszczało coś niezrozumiale. Maestro Leroux nerwowo zaczął układać kartki z nutami. 

Kiedy podszedł bliżej, odezwała się Carlotta.

\- Monsieur – wykrzywiła kapryśnie wargi. - Czułabym się lepiej, gdyby nie był pan obecny przy próbach..To mnie stresuje i nie mogę śpiewać swob odnie.

\- To bardzo dobrze – stwierdził Saglatt spokojnie. - Chyba nie chciałbym usłyszeć pani śpiewającej swobodnie. Niestety musi się pani przyzwycza ić, podobnie jak pozostali... moje obowiązki dyrektora muzycznego nakazują mi czuwać nad przygotowaniami. A to oznacza, że będę obecny na wszystkich próbach.

\- Ależ monsieur, ja nie mogę tego słuchać... - westchnęła męczeńsko Carlotta.

\- Ja też nie mogę. A więc, skoro się zgadzamy, może zacznie już pani śpiewać? Czyżby moja skromna osoba stresowała panią bardziej, niż cała, dwutysięczna, widownia podczas występu?

Carlotta wykrzywiła usta, jakby miała się rozpłakać, ale stanęła na środku sceny i mimo wszystko zaczęła śpiewać. Saglatt z miną męczennika słuchał i notował w pamięci rzeczy do poprawki. Na następną próbę obiecał sobie zabrać notes.

I wtedy rozległ się zgrzyt, stukot i na scenę spadła dekoracja. Carlotta z krzykiem upadła i krzyczała coraz bardziej. Saglatt w kilku skokach znalazł się na miejscu. Ale Carlotcie, skoro się wciąż darła, nic się nie stało. 

\- Co to miało być?! - krzyknął do maszynistów.

\- To nie my! - usłyszał gruby głos z góry. - Ktoś przeciął linę nożem!

\- To Upiór!!! - wydarła się przeraźliwie Carlotta.

\- Madame, proszę spokojnie – skrzywił się Saglatt. - Czy nic pani nie jest?

Powstała z podłogi artystka ruszyła w jego stronę niczym rozjuszony tygrys. Ogniste kolory sukni dodatkowo wzmacniały to skojarzenie.

\- Mi nic! Ale jestem ciekawa, jak pan wytłumaczy publiczności, że już nie macie Małgorzaty!

\- Czyżby pani odchodziła? - mimo zaniepokojenia, do jego głosu wkradł się chochlik zadowolenia.

\- Tak!!! Zobaczymy, co powie publiczność nie mogąc oglądać mnie w tej roli!

Ucieszy się?

\- Madame, z powodu jednego wypadku nie warto decydować...

\- Jakiego jednego?! - Carlotta zalała się łzami. - Tu ciągle coś się dzieje! Nie chcę zginąć na scenie, wykonując arię! - Urwała na moment rozmarzywszy się nad tą romantyczną perspektywą. - W każdym razie odchodzę!

Zanim Saglatt zdążył odpowiedzieć, madame Giri dotknęła jego ramienia. 

\- Ten list spadł z góry. Jest adresowany do pana.

Saglatt wziął kopertę i nieufnie obejrzał. Pieczęć lakowa miała kształt wielkiej czaszki. Co za brak gustu. Otworzył i przeczytał.

\- Upiór proponuje do roli Małgorzaty Christine Daae – obwieścił neutralnym głosem dyrektor i rozejrzał się po twarzach artystów, zwłaszcza tych osobiście zainteresowanych. Carlotta zatrzęsła się i zagryzła wargi tak mocno, że pokazała się krew. Christine zbladła i popatrzyła z nieśmiałym zdumieniem. Ale oczy jej zabłysły. Na widowni Amanda, na którą popatrzył przypadkiem, zastygła stojąc, z rękami na oparciu krzesła, jakby chciała skakać i głupio otwartymi ustami.

\- To skandal!!! - Carlotta pierwsza odzyskała głos. Krzyknęła najwyżej i najprzenikliwiej, jak umiała. Naprawdę, praca w takich warunkach, to narażenie zdrowia. Zwłaszcza słuchu i umysłu.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, madame, że nie zależy pani na tej roli?

Carlotta otworzyła usta i z powrotem je zamknęła.

\- Można w każdym razie wysłuchać Christine – wtrąciła trzeźwo Giri.

Ano można, choć Saglatt nie wiedział która możliwość byłaby gorsza. Carlotta czy Upiór? Wybitnie nie podobało mu się, że ktoś dyktuje mu co ma robić i argumentuje to zrzucaniem dekoracji... ale Carlotta? Carlotta była w tej chwili bliżej, wpatrywała się w niego, ze świętym oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy. To zadecydowało.

\- Dobrze, Christine, podejdź tu i zaśpiewaj. Rozumiem, że znasz tę rolę? I rozumiem, że ktoś inny zna rolę Siebla?

\- Moja córka, Meg, zna – zapewniła nauczycielka baletu.

Christine podeszła niepewnie.

\- Proszę śmiało, nie gryziemy – ponaglił ją Saglatt, notabene wyglądający jakby kogoś miał pogryźć.

Carlotta wtrąciła się jednak.

\- Och, ta Opera schodzi na psy! Skoro takie tu teraz są porządki!...

\- Nikt pani nie zatrzymuje, madame – rzucił nieuważnie Saglatt i w następnej chwili poczuł na twarzy coś twardego. Carlotta uderzyła go wachlarzem.

Cała sala wstrzymała oddech. Czas się zatrzymał. Carlotta wciągnęła głośno powietrze i usiłowała uciec przed spojrzeniem dwojga czarnych oczu.

\- Może pani już iść - powiedział cicho i zimno Saglatt. - Tak się zastanawiam, czy Upiór postanowił panią wymienić z powodu głosu, czy z powodu fochów. Niemniej zgadzam się z nim w obu przypadkach. Nie rozumiem, co pani tu jeszcze robi, problemy ze słuchem? - Carlotta wpatrywała się w niego, a jej wiśniowe usta drżały. - I radziłbym znaleźć nową pracę, zanim rozejdą się jakieś plotki. Płacze pani? Mój Boże, primadonna wyrzucona z opery, jakież to wzruszające...

Diwa z płaczem i krzykiem wybiegła. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Saglatta.

\- Proszę, Christine. Maestro Leroux, zasnął pan?

Christine zaczęła śpiewać. Kilka osób wymknęło się pocieszać Carlottę.

Saglatt odetchnął w duchu, a nawet, gdzieś w głębi umysłu, podskoczył radośnie, uderzając jednym obcasem o drugi.

Christine naprawdę umiała to śpiewać. Nie tylko lepiej od Carlotty, bo akurat to nie było sztuką. Umiała śpiewać naprawdę pięknie, czysto technicznie, z doskonałym zrozumieniem i jednocześnie z uczuciem.

\- Dobrze, zagrasz Małgorzatę – skinął krótko głową. - Madame Giri, po próbie proszę przyjść do mojego gabinetu.

Zauważył, że na widowni nie było już Amandy.

 

Tworzył, komponował, grał, dyrygował. Wspinał się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Do gwiazd. 

Stanowisko pierwszego dyrygenta było już w zasięgu ręki. Ale jakoś nie kwapili się, by mu je oddać, choć był najlepszy. Był po prostu za młody.

Idioci, nie liczy się wiek, ale zdolności! 

Banda zasuszonych staruszków...

 

Madame – powiedział stanowczo, kiedy byli sami w jego nowym gabinecie. Co do gabinetu, to Saglatt aż się palił, żeby pozmieniać ohydnie pomarańczowe tapety na coś normalniejszego, ciemniejszego przede wszystkim. Ale nie: brak funduszy. Skoncentrował wzrok jedynie na twarzy nauczycielki, przez co ta poczuła się wybitnie nieswojo. - Madame, proszę mi opowiedzieć o Upiorze.

\- Upiorze?...

\- Tak. Cała Opera wydaje się ulegać jakiemuś dziwnemu szaleństwu.

\- No cóż, Upiór istnieje – powiedziała madame, wzruszając ramionami. - Mieszka w podziemiach Opery i nikt go dotąd nie widział. Nie dokładnie w każdym razie, bo dziwne zjawy, cienie, strachy są tu niemal na porządku dziennym.

\- Co widać.

\- Proszę mi nie przerywać... On jest postacią z którą trzeba się liczyć.

\- Czy pani sobie ze mnie nie żartuje, madame? Upiór w Operze? I cóż ten Upiór takiego robi, prócz pisania listów i śpiewania arii?

\- No cóż, zawsze zostawiamy dla niego piątą lożę wolną.

\- Lożę dla Upiora? Zapewne kolejną rzeczą o której jeszcze nie wiem, jest kolekcja długów do spłacenia?

\- Proszę nie żartować! - syknęła madame Giri. - Upiorowi płacimy ponadto pensję...

\- Jeszcze i pensja? - Saglatt uniósł jedną czarną brew do góry. - Nie wiem, czy pani wie, ale nie jesteśmy organizacją charytatywną. Czy jeszcze coś?

\- Niech się pan nie zdziwi dostając listy z uwagami o przedstawieniach. Upiór naprawdę dba o naszą Operę.

\- Więc czemu nie widzę naprawdę wysokiego poziomu? - uciął Saglatt. - Trzeba będzie zrobić coś z tym Upiorem. Cóż, dziękuję madame.

\- Niech pan uważa.. nie można nie doceniać Upiora! - głos rozsądnej przecież kobiety drżał.

\- Mnie również, madame. Jest pani wolna.

 

Występ Christine był tak bajeczny, że Amanda miała ochotę śmiać się, płakać i krzyczeć jednocześnie. W śpiewie Christine Amanda usłyszała tyle ze śpiewu Upiora! Nie aż tak pięknie, ale tak podobnie! Wytarła oczy. Kto to widział płakać z zazdrości. To jeszcze nie koniec. Tak czy inaczej, nie podda się. Upiór będzie ją uczył. A słuchanie dalekiego śpiewu po nocach to za mało!

Owacja na stojąco. Deszcz kwiatów. Garderoba zamieniona w ogródek. I Christine, modląca się za zmarłego ojca, dziękująca Bogu za sukces. Nie w garderobie, w ale w małym, zamienionym na kaplicę pomieszczeniu. Kiedy Amanda nieśmiało do niej weszła, Christine powitała ją z nieobecnym, rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

\- To tu po raz pierwszy usłyszałam głos mojego mistrza. Myślałam, że to Anioł Muzyki, o którym opowiadał mi ojciec... - uśmiechnęła się jeszcze piękniej.

\- No tak... - Amanda nie miała ochoty tego słuchać i nie rozumiała do końca po co tu przyszła. Ale nie mogła tak tego zostawić, choć bolało, musiała wszystko widzieć i wszystko wiedzieć. - Wracajmy do garderoby, Chris. Tu jest zimno.

\- Drżysz, faktycznie. Chodźmy. Nie poczułam zimna, płonę cała z emocji...

Wróciły, ale w tej samej chwili przyszedł mecenas opery, hrabia Raoul de Chagny. Wydawało się, że znają się z Christine od dawna, mówili do siebie po imieniu i patrzyli tak czule. Amanda musiała wyjść. 

Wyszła aż na dwór. Chciała być sama, ochłonąć, pomyśleć spokojnie. Nagle zobaczyła, że wszystkie światła w operze gasną, i to jednocześnie, jak zdmuchnięte... przez... przez Upiora!

Rzuciła się biegiem w kierunku garderoby Christine, potykając się i wpadając na ludzi. Nareszcie, garderoba! Co to? Przed drzwiami stoi Raoul, próbuje je otworzyć, nie może. Amanda dopada drzwi, przyciska do nich ucho... Głos! Upiór jest w środku!

Ucichł śpiew, zgasły ostatnie światła. Gdzieś odeszli.

Raoul ze zdziwieniem zobaczył u swych stóp skuloną, cicho szlochającą dziewczynę. Chciał ją podnieść, pocieszyć, mimo że sam był wściekły, a i do końca nie rozumiał jej reakcji. On miał powody... ale ona? 

\- Zostaw mnie - mruknęła Amanda i sama się podniosła. Nie wysilała się na szacunek, za to hrabia jakby nie zauważył, że chórzystka mówi do niego na "ty". - Nie masz na co czekać - dodała gorzko. - Oni tak prędko nie wrócą. On się widać zakochał... - hrabia poczerwieniał - ...ale nie martw się, bo jedynie w jej głosie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby było inaczej. Jutro rano znajdzie się cała i zdrowa - jej głos wibrował goryczą.

Raoul nie powiedział nic, podniósł tylko z podłogi kapelusz, który zgubił szamocząc się z drzwiami i odszedł szybko. 

Amanda wybuchnęła gorzkim śmiechem. No nic, poczeka tak długo jak będzie trzeba, pomyślała sadowiąc się w zacisznej wnęce okiennej.

Czekać musiała do świtu.

\- Amando, Amando, zbudź się, co tu robisz? - Christine potrząsała śpiącą dziewczyną.

\- Chris?... Chris! - Amanda oprzytomniała jak oblana kubłem wody. - Gdzie ty byłaś?!

\- Ja... ja...

Amanda opanowała się, choć z trudem. Krzycząc nic się nie dowie.

\- Martwiłam się o ciebie, Chris. Chciałam wejść, ale było zamknięte. Czekałam, aż zasnęłam.

\- Amando ja...

\- Ćśś... Jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz mówić.

\- Nie, ja... To był Upiór...

Amanda udała przestrach.

\- Czy nic ci nie zrobił? Nie skrzywdził cię?

\- Nie... och, on zaprowadził mnie tam gdzie mieszka... To było bajeczne... - Christine cała drżała, policzki jej płonęły. - Śpiewał mi i ja z nim śpiewałam.

\- Śpiewał? Co takiego śpiewał?

\- Śpiewał... - Christine przymknęła oczy i zaczęła śpiewać. Amanda nie znała tej arii, ale ona była tak piękna...

Stłumiła płacz. 

\- To cudownie... - mruknęła.

\- Tak... - głos Christine był rozmarzony, wzrok błądził gdzieś w górze. - Ale... - spojrzała nieśmiało na Amandę. - Trochę... się go boję... - wyszeptała.

\- Naprawdę? - nadszedł decydujący moment. - Bardzo cię proszę, Christine, bądź ostrożna... - Spojrzała dziewczynie w oczy, próbując jak najlepiej wczuć się w rolę, zagrać troskę i strach. - Ra... Wicehrabia już poszedł.

Spojrzenie, opuszczone kąciki ust.

\- Był zmartwiony... Może spotkaj się z nim jutro, żeby nie czuł się pokrzywdzony?...

\- Myślisz?... Chyba tak zrobię...

\- No, a teraz chodźmy już spać - objęła Christine ramieniem i pociągnęła do sypialni.

 

_\- Pan Antoine Saglatt?_

_\- Tak, o co chodzi? - spytał sucho. Mężczyzna przed nim miał chytry uśmieszek z gatunku najbardziej przez Saglatta znienawidzonych. Tak uśmiecha się głupek próbujący zrobić wrażenie inteligentnego. Saglatt niejasno pamiętał mężczyznę jako wydawcę librett operowych. Tego, który chciał przekupywać śpiewaków, żeby śpiewali niewyraźnie, bo wymyślił, że wtedy więcej osób będzie chciało kupować teksty._

_\- Może napije się pan ze mną i moimi przyjaciółmi? Pogadamy. Mam dla pana pewną propozycję..._

 

Nazajutrz, przychodząc do Opery, Saglatt ujrzał dyrektora naczelnego wyglądającego przez drzwi gabinetu.

\- Dyrektorze? - zdziwił się.

\- Saglatt! Jesteś wreszcie! - Vermett dopiero go zauważył. - Czekam na ciebie już od godziny!

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli umówieni?

\- Nie, ale zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego! Chodź do mojego gabinetu, opowiem!

Chwycił Saglatta za rękaw i dosłownie wciągnął go do środka. Byli tam jeszcze monsieur Moncharmin - dyrektor artystyczny, bogato ubrany, pewny siebie mężczyzna z kwadratową, wystającą szczęką i Paul Richard - naczelny scenograf, jak zwykle sprawiający wrażenie kogoś, kto trafił tu jedynie przypadkiem i nadal nie wie gdzie jest.

\- Dostałem list!

\- List? - mina dyrektora muzycznego mówiła jasno: tak samo stuknięty jak i reszta Opery. - I co?

\- Sam zobacz!

Saglatt wziął papier i przeczytał. Upiór. No tak.

\- On dziękuje za wypłacenie pensji! - krzyknął Vermett. - Wczoraj Firmin wypłacił mu należność za kwartał: osiemdziesiąt tysięcy franków!!!

\- Chce również, żeby Christine śpiewała jako primadonna i prosi o zostawienie mu następnym razem loży... - Saglatt spojrzał na Vermetta znad listu. - Pan sprzedał wczoraj jego lożę?

\- Oczywiście! Przecież to wszystko to jakiś głupi żart!

\- I co? Wszystko było z tą lożą w porządku?...

\- No... Skarżono się na hałasy – przyznał naczelny. - Siedzący w loży piątej oskarżali gości z lóż sąsiednich i na odwrót, ale... czy to takie ważne?

Saglatt popatrzył na swojego naczelnego z politowaniem.

\- No raczej powiedziałbym, że ważne... - zamyślił się. - Więc Firmin zapłacił mu wczoraj osiemdziesiąt tysięcy... Czy pański szlachetny poprzednik wspomniał o Upiorze przed przekazaniem panu stanowiska?

\- Coś tam mówił wczoraj...

\- Niech zgadnę. Powiedział: a no tak, drobny szczegół. Mamy tu Upiora i lepiej wypełniać jego żądania, inaczej może być nieprzyjemnie. Szczegółów dowie się pan później. Najlepiej jak ja już będę daleko, a atrament wyschnie. Mam rację?

\- No tak, tak, coś w tym stylu. Skąd pan wie? - Vermett spojrzał na Saglatta z podziwem.

Cierpliwości... Saglatt westchnął.

\- Czy to takie dziwne, że monsieur Saglatt wie? - wtrącił się dyrektor artystyczny. Bawił się złotym zegarkiem w sposób wyjątkowo irytujący. - W końcu to ekspert...

Saglatt spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale otrzymał w zamian tylko cynicznie niewinny uśmiech.

\- No cóż, skoro tak, to i ja chętnie porozmawiam z Firminem. Na Christine się zgadzam, nawet zamierzałem zrobić to samo. Ale co do loży... to odradzam. Zbyt kosztowne.

Vermett pokiwał głową. "Ja tu jestem dyrektorem, czy pan?" zirytował się Saglatt.

\- Pan wybaczy - Saglatt skinął głową i podszedł do drzwi. - Zamierzam się wszystkiego dowiedzieć z pierwszej ręki.

\- To znaczy? Od Upiora?...

\- Od Firmina, oczywiście! Do widzenia.

Co za głupek, myślał Saglatt wychodząc. I czemu to ja muszę wszystko robić? Firmin... cóż prostszego niż wymyślić Upiora, któremu się płaci, a następnie samemu zgarniać całą kasę... Nie wszystko jednak pasowało. Skąd ten śpiew na przyjęciu? Był zbyt dobry, zbyt wyjątkowy. W Operze nie było nikogo, kto mógłby tak zaśpiewać, tego Saglatt był już absolutnie pewny. No i dlaczego Firmin zrezygnował? To najważniejszy argument, przecież gdyby tak dobrze szło mu podkradanie pieniędzy w imieniu Upiora, to by nie rezygnował. Skąd wypadki, listy z radami i poleceniami? A może Upiór sobie, Firmin sobie? Dwóch Upiorów, też możliwe. Tylko co na to ten prawdziwy? Prawdziwy? Czy ja też już oszalałem?... No, zobaczymy co powie Firmin.

Ale Firmin oświadczył, że nie wie nic ponadto, że gdy tylko coś szło nie po myśli Upiora, natychmiast zaczynała się seria dziwnych... wypadków. I że nie radzi zadzierać z Upiorem. Ale, oczywiście, to już nie jest jego sprawa.

 

Drugie przedstawienie "Fausta" było takim samym sukcesem co premiera.

Ciemna sylwetka podążała nikomu nie znanym korytarzem. To Upiór Opery szedł odwiedzić swoją muzę, gwiazdę, uczennicę. Ze swojego ukrytego korytarza mógł obserwować całą garderobę Christine.

Syknął z irytacją, zaglądając. Ta druga, nowa, siedziała murem w pokoju i nic nie zapowiadało, że wyjdzie. Kiedy Christine zbierała się już, tamta potrąciła nogą jeden z wazonów. Czerwone róże rozsypały się na dywanie.

Upiór nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że zrobiła to specjalnie. Tylko po co?

\- Och, przepraszam, ależ ze mnie niezdara! - wykrzyknęła... jak ona się nazywała? Upiór starał się pamiętać wszystkich pracowników i artystów. To była przecież jego Opera. Ca... Calvieri, tak. Amanda, zdaje się.

\- Nic się nie stało - Christine schyliła się by podnieść kwiaty.

\- Nie, nie, ja to zrobię - Amanda uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła z rąk dziewczyny róże. - Możesz spokojnie iść, ja posprzątam.

\- Dziękuję, Amando, jesteś kochana. - Christine cmoknęła ją lekko w policzek i wyszła.

Upiór jęknął i oparł się o ścianę. No trudno, chyba Christine już nie wróci. Spróbuje dostać się do jej sypialni pierwszy i zostawić różę, specjalnie dla niej przygotowaną. Trzeba się pospieszyć. Najwyżej położy prezent przed drzwiami, jako że sama sypialnia nie miała żadnych tajnych wejść czy otworów.

 

Amanda szybciutko sprzątnęła, wtykając róże do innych wazonów i wyrzucając skorupy. Woda wyschnie sama, co tam. A teraz...

Obrzuciła wzrokiem pokój. Tylko jedne drzwi. Szafy zbyt ciężkie, a czy drzwi mogą być w tylnej ścianie szafy?... Upiór przeciskający się przez ubrania upakowane tak ciasno, że chyba nogą? Stanowczo nie. Tupiąc obeszła cały pokój, sprawdziła każdy centymetr podłogi. Ściany... Lustro...

\- Lustro - powiedziała do siebie. - Chyba pasuje najlepiej. - Podeszła do ogromnej szklanej tafli. Wygląda jak ogromne drzwi do innego świata. To musi być to. Myślenie operowe... A, co tam. Położyła dłonie na ramie i cal po calu szukała ukrytych przycisków. Szarpała ramę we wszystkie strony. Wreszcie...

\- Jest!... - szepnęła. Tafla odsuwała się w bok. Amanda zobaczyła przed sobą wąski korytarz.

Przezornie wzięła świeczkę z toaletki i zapaliwszy ją... wkroczyła do królestwa Upiora. 

 

Zamknęła za sobą szklane drzwi, choć nie do końca, żeby w razie czego nie mieć problemu z powrotem.

\- Ale numer! - roześmiała się zobaczywszy przez drzwi jak przez szybę całą garderobę. - Fenickie lustro!

Potem poszła dalej, kamiennym korytarzem, między dziesiątkami zgasłych świeczników. Każdy świecznik trzymała wykuta ze stali ludzka ręka. Potem wyszła na balkon nad przepaścią. Tu zaczynały się schody, prowadzące nie wiadomo ile pięter w dół, bez poręczy, w każdej chwili można było potknąć się i spaść. Płomień świecy drżał, cienie tańczyły, kiedy Amanda jak złodziej skradała się po schodach. Szła powoli, przytrzymując sukienkę by nie zamiatała pyłu pokrywającego schody. W powietrzu czuć było wilgoć i stęchliznę. Piętro niżej. Ta część piwnic była zupełnie nieużywana. Kto wie, może dałoby się stąd dojść do tej wykorzystywanej przez Operę. W Amandzie obudziła się żyłka odkrywcy. Zeszła następną kondygnację niżej i wydało jej się że w końcu korytarza widzi coś białego. Podeszła kilka kroków w tę stronę. Szkielet! Ludzki szkielet! Cofnęła się szybko. Skąd? Czy ktoś zabłądził? Ale tutaj? Tu było jeszcze bardzo blisko do wyjścia. Chyba to nie jest ofiara Upiora? A może to tylko przywidzenie?...

 

Upiór wracał do swojej kryjówki. Wydało mu się to niemożliwe, ale usłyszał kroki. Potrząsnął głową i nasłuchiwał przez moment. Kroki. Przed nim, przy wyjściu z korytarza. Ruszył naprzód, powoli, jak myśliwy na polowaniu. 

Przy wyjściu na schody ostrożnie wyjrzał zza rogu. Kobieta. Szła w dół, trzymała świeczkę. Sądząc po fryzurze, była to ta mała Calvieri. Cicho zszedł na drugi poziom. Nie usłyszała go, taka była zamyślona.

W kilku skokach był przy niej.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

 

Łagodny zmrok zasłania mi twarz

Jakby przeczuł, że chcę być sobą choć raz

Nie skarżę się, że mam to co mam

Że przegrałem coś znowu i jestem tu sam

 

„Jaki był ten dzień”

 

Amanda krzyknęła, kiedy ktoś mocno chwycił ją od tyłu, w pasie i za ramiona. Trochę wyżej i by ją udusił. Na szczęście nie upuściła świeczki, jedynie sparzyła się kroplami wosku. Spróbowała odwrócić głowę. Kątem oka zobaczyła białą jak kość, nieruchomą twarz. Nie, to tylko maska!

\- Co tu robisz? - szept, tuż przy uchu.

\- Upiór? - szepnęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Przyszłaś popatrzyć na Upiora? - ironia. - Mała dziewczynka usłyszała o strachach i przyszła przeżyć przygodę?

\- Nie - powiedziała z całych sił panując nad głosem, żeby nie drżał. Nie za bardzo się udało. - Usłyszałam jak śpiewasz. I wiem, że uczysz Christine. Przyszłam cię prosić, żebyś i mnie uczył.

\- Tak po prostu? - Zaśmiał się cicho. - Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, co robisz?

\- Możliwe, że nie - z ulgą stwierdziła, że może mówić prawie normalnie. Bardziej niż Upiór przerażała ją teraz myśl, że może zostać odprawiona z kwitkiem, jak małe dziecko, którego nikt nie traktuje poważnie. - Ale może mnie chociaż wysłuchasz?

Upiór milczał przez chwilę. Odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę. Okazało się, że maska zakrywa tylko pół twarzy, a drugie pół jest niczego sobie. Czarne oczy, czarne włosy. Orli nos. Wyglądał na kogoś silnego, kto wie czego chce. Jeśli będzie ją uczył, będzie pewnie surowym nauczycielem. Choć podobno pozory mylą...

\- Zaśpiewaj więc - odezwał się wreszcie Upiór. - I tak nie zaśpiewasz wystarczająco dobrze.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć - syknęła. - Posłuchaj najpierw! Tylko puść mnie, żebym mogła śpiewać.

\- Dobrze, ale się nie odwracaj.

Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła śpiewać swoją ulubioną arię, arię „Vieni t'affretta” z „Makbeta” Verdiego. Lady Makbet śpiewa, że losowi należy pomóc. Nadzwyczaj pasuje na tę okazję. Echo nadało jej głosowi niesamowite, nieziemskie brzmienie.

 

Upiór słuchał, jednocześnie wyjmując chustkę i małą buteleczkę. Chciał skończyć to jak najszybciej, uśpić bezczelną Calvieri i wynieść ją stąd. I udoskonalić mechanizm odsuwający lustro. Ale złapał się na tym, że nie może się zdecydować na przerwanie śpiewu. Słuchał coraz bardziej zdumiony. Rzeczywiście umiała śpiewać. Wiele jej brakowało, ale gdyby to on ją szkolił... przypuszczalnie mogłaby zaśpiewać lepiej niż Christine. Na pewno by mogła, poprawił się po chwili. Ale ona nie była Christine, niestety. Przypomniał sobie, jak pierwszy raz usłyszał Christine. Śpiewała zupełnie przeciętnie, ale wiedział, ze może lepiej. I nie pomylił się. Christine śpiewała i jego własne utwory, i te sceniczne. Śpiewała pięknie, ale teraz nagle przestało mu to wystarczać. Christine śpiewała za bardzo jak posłuszna panienka. Amanda mogłaby... Ale Christine... Nie mógłby zrezygnować z Christine, bo po prostu ją kochał. Wszystko razem tylko go zirytowało! Dlaczego ma wybierać między muzyką i miłością? Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nie pojawiła się ta mała... Calvieri! Przez moment poczuł ochotę by udusić ją, teraz, tak jak stała, nawet by się nie spostrzegła. Ale nie zrobił tego po prostu dlatego, żeby posłuchać jak śpiewa.

 

Amanda skończyła i czekała na werdykt. Czy raczej na wyrok.

\- Bądź cierpliwa... - usłyszała diabelski szept przy uchu, Upiór mocno chwycił ją wpół i przycisnął jej do twarzy chusteczkę. Ostry zapach. Z jękiem osunęła się w ciemność.

 

Ocknęła się w swoim łóżku, a nad nią pochylały się twarze Christine i madame Giry.

\- Otwiera oczy! Tak się o ciebie bałam, kochanie!

Amanda zarumieniła się, słysząc szczerą bez wątpienia troskę w głosie Christine.

\- Strasznie boli mnie głowa... Co się stało?... - zapytała słabo, siadając. Zobaczyła, że jest już przebrana w koszulę nocną.

Nagle wróciło do niej wszystko co przeżyła i z wrażenia zrobiło jej się słabo.

\- Amanda, dziecko, strasznie zbladłaś. Połóż się, dobrze? - madame Giry delikatnie popchnęła ją na poduszki.

\- Strasznie długo nie wracałaś i poszłam po ciebie - powiedziała Christine. - Leżałaś nieprzytomna w fotelu... zawołałam madame...

Co za ulga, więc nie wie o Upiorze...

\- Pamiętam... - powiedziała Amanda powoli. - Nagle... zrobiło mi się słabo i chciałam usiąść... Christine, co ty masz w ręku?

\- Ja? - śpiewaczka popatrzyła na różyczkę. - Pewnie... od jakiegoś wielbiciela.

\- Aha.

I co z tego, że na łodyżce zawiązana była czarna wstążeczka?

 

_\- Słucham? Miałbym razem z wami wyłudzać pieniądze od dyrekcji? Czy wy mnie z kimś nie pomyliliście?!_

_\- Ależ nie. Monsieur, proszę to przemyśleć. Przecież oni sami się o to proszą. Nadęte bubki, uważają się za nie wiadomo kogo._

_Nie tylko oni się uważają. Max i jego banda spod ciemnej gwiazdy..._

_\- Nie zgadzam się._

_\- Hmm, jaki pan uczciwy._

_\- Uczciwość nie ma tu nic do rzeczy - Saglatt uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Nie widzę jaką korzyść miałoby mi przynieść oszukiwanie dyrekcji. Ja nie narzekam na swoją pensję. I wydaje mi się, że chcecie mnie w to wciągnąć, bo nie wiecie jak się zabrać do rzeczy._

_\- O, a pan na pewno wie - wykrzyknął facet oburzonym głosem._

_\- Ja mógłbym wymyślić dziesięć sposobów. Ale nie dla was._

_\- Zakład? - Max wyciągnął rękę._

_\- O co? - Saglatt skrzywił się pogardliwie._

_\- O tysiąc franków._

_\- Macie tyle?_

_\- O to niech już pana głowa nie boli. Zresztą odniosłem wrażenie, że lubi pan hazard._

_\- O tak, zgadywanie czy macie pieniądze, to istotnie hazard - Saglatt uniósł jedną brew. - Szansa na odpowiedź twierdzącą wynosi zapewne jakiś jeden procent._

_\- Proszę nas nie obrażać. Chyba, że to taki sprytny sposób na wycofanie się? Ale przecież pan nie stchórzy?_

_\- Niby dlaczego miałbym stchórzyć? - wzruszył obojętnie ramionami._

_\- Więc stoi?_

_\- Stoi._

 

Saglatta wywabiły z gabinetu niecodzienne odgłosy i wrzaski. Brzmiały co najmniej jakby kogoś mordowano i Saglatt już zaczął się cieszyć, że może Carlottę. Tym bardziej, że i jej głos słyszał. A przecież sam ją zwolnił...

Przy wejściu kłębił się spory tłum. Stał tam dyrektor naczelny, dyrektor artystyczny, naczelny scenograf, ubrana w płomiennie pomarańczową suknię Carlotta, wicehrabia Raoul de Chagny, tuż obok niego wystraszona panna Daae, dalej Calvieri z błyszczącymi oczami, madame Giry... i jeszcze przynajmniej połowa aktorów i personelu. Dobry Boże, co takiego mogło się stać? Carlotta żywa i nie ma czego świętować.

\- Och, witamy dyrektora muzycznego - Moncharmin uśmiechnął się, bez cienia sympatii, za to bardzo ironicznie. Wyprostował się i strzepnął nieistniejący pyłem z nowiutkiego, beżowego surdutu. - Jakież to ważne sprawy zatrzymały pana tak długo? A może doskonale pan wie, co się dzieje?

Saglatt przeszedł koło niego, jakby mijał powietrze. Nadęty osioł. Ale mimowolnie pomyślał, że jego własny czarny surdut jest już bardzo wytarty.

Dyrektor Vermett trzymał w ręku jakiś papier i z grobową miną czytał. 

\- Mowy nie ma - oznajmił wreszcie piskliwym głosem.

\- Teraz nie można już się wycofać - powiedziała spokojnie nauczycielka baletu, a jej głos mimo wrzawy słychać było doskonale.

\- No to radźcie sobie beze mnie!!! - niemal zawyła Carlotta i ruszyła do wyjścia. Dyrektor zaczął ja zatrzymywać. Piekło. I to w dodatku niepotrzebne.

Saglatt pokręcił głową i zdecydował się interweniować.

\- Madame - zwrócił się do Carlotty - czy długotrwała praca w zawodzie śpiewaczki upośledziła pani słuch? - Odczekał chwilę, aż do Carlotty dotrze sens jego wypowiedzi. - Już dwa dni temu zawiadomiłem panią, że pani tu nie pracuje. Czego jeszcze trzeba, by to zrozumieć?

\- Pan Vermett zdecydował, że zostaję! - Carlotta niemal zaśmiała mu się w twarz. Saglatt popatrzył na dyrektora naczelnego, który spróbował wyglądać na jeszcze mniejszego niż był.

\- Panie Vermett... - zaczął Saglatt. - Miał nadzieję, że naczelny szybko się podda, bo nie chciał urządzać widowiska dla wszystkich zebranych.

\- Saglatt... przecież nie możemy... - Vermett nabrał powietrza i nieco bardziej, ale tylko troszeczkę, zdecydowanym głosem ciągnął: - To moja Opera, Saglatt. Byłbym ci wdzięczny, gdybyś pozostawił takie decyzje w mojej gestii.

I spojrzał pytająco na Carlottę! Carlotta wdzięcznie się do naczelnego uśmiechnęła. Saglatta zemdliło na ten widok.

\- Dobrze - warknął. - Zostawmy tę sprawę. Czy ktoś mi powie, co tu się stało?

\- To Upiór! - krzyknęło kilka osób naraz. Saglatt zatkał sobie uszy. - Panie Vermett?

\- Upiór... żąda byśmy wystawili "Dyrektora teatru" Mozarta...

\- Czy to jest powodem całego zamieszania? To bardzo ładna komedia.

Parę osób popatrzyło z niedowierzaniem. Słowa "komedia" i "ładna", tym bardziej "bardzo", nijak nie pasowały do mrocznej postaci dyrektora muzycznego.

\- Ale chodzi o obsadę! - krzyknęła przeraźliwie wysoko Carlotta.

\- Co z obsadą? Upiór pani nie chciał? Zaczynam czuć do tego mądrego człowieka sympatię.

Zanim Carlotta znalazła słowa repliki, wtrącił się Vermett.

\- Upiór proponuje pannę Daae jako pannę Silberklang.

Saglatt skinął głową i rzucił okiem na blondynkę. Daae bała się Carlotty. Ale żeby aż tak się przyklejać do wicehrabiego... pod rączkę, co chwila bezbronne spojrzenie. A jak Chagny się puszy!

\- I pannę Calvieri do roli pani Herz.

\- Calvieri? - Saglatt uniósł brwi pytająco. No, no... Więc dlatego małej tak się błyszczą oczy...

\- A najgorsze jest to - ciągnął Vermett - że już nic się nie da zrobić.

\- Jak to?

\- Upiór rozwiesił w nocy afisze. W tej chwili klienci pytają już o bilety... - wyjaśnił Vermett słabo.

Saglatt wyszedł przed budynek i popatrzył na afisz.

"Dyrektor teatru" Mozarta.

Pani Herz - Amanda Calvieri.

Panna Silberklang - Christine Daae.

Taaak.

\- Chyba faktycznie nie ma wyjścia - wzruszył ramionami. - Ja jestem za - oświadczył.

\- Pan żartuje, Saglatt!

\- Nie, dlaczego? - Saglatt usiłował uśmiechnąć się niewinnie. Przypuszczał, że mu nie do końca wyszło. Cóż, brak ćwiczeń. - Jako dyrektor muzyczny uważam to za doskonały pomysł!

\- To dlatego, że Calvieri jest pana protegowaną! - wydarła się Carlotta. - A tej małej Daae pomaga wicehrabia! To spisek! - Wybuchnęła szlochem.

Vermett popatrzył na Saglatta z wyrzutem.

\- Madame - rzekł zimno Saglatt. - Jestem daleki od protegowania kogokolwiek. Chciałbym zapomnieć pani słowa, ale w przyszłości proszę uważać na to co pani mówi.

Carlotta z męczeńskim westchnieniem zemdlała.

\- Niech to ktoś stąd weźmie - polecił obojętnie Saglatt. Większość artystów popatrzyła na niego nieprzyjaźnie. Cóż, nie muszą go kochać. Wystarczy, że wypełnią polecenia. - Długo mam czekać? Calvieri, Daae, proszę za mną.

Saglatt modlił się w duchu, żeby rola Małgorzaty nie okazała się dla Christine tą jedyną, wypracowywaną miesiącami. I żeby Amanda, nieobyta jeszcze z Operą, stanęła na wysokości zadania. W końcu mieli tylko tydzień. Ale jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to będzie ćwiczył z obiema dziewczynami po nocach, byle Carlotta nie dostała żadnej z tych ról. Wchodząc do swojego gabinetu odkrył następny powód, dla którego nie znosił Carlotty: ubierała się w identyczne kolory co ta cholerna pomarańczowa tapeta. Choć z dwojga złego, wolał tapetę.

\- Dobrze - powiedział siadając przy pianinie i szukając nut. - Zaśpiewam raz, żebyście wiedziały jak powinno to wyglądać. Najpierw Calvieri. Pani Herz śpiewa arię, króciutką zresztą. „Rozstania chwila bliska”. Potem Daae, śpiewasz rondo „Mój młodzieńcze” - podał jej nuty - przejrzyj przez ten czas. Tercetem zajmiemy się później.

Po próbie mógł ze spokojem odetchnąć. Wprawdzie Daae nie śpiewała aż tak pięknie, jak rolę Małgorzaty, a Calvieri śpiewała z takim entuzjazmem, że co chwila gubiła tempo... ale nie było źle. Christine miała głos bardziej wyrobiony, to pewne. Ale też czego innego miał się spodziewać. Wrócił pamięcią do chwili kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Amandę...

 

Odwiedził wtedy swoją starszą siostrę. Kornelia mieszkała w niewielkim miasteczku kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Paryża. Nie cierpiał tam jeździć, ale wyraźnie napisała mu w liście, że potrzebuje jego pomocy. I lepiej żeby naprawdę potrzebowała, myślał jadąc tam.

Problemem okazała się młoda Calvieri. Saglatt usłyszał ją przypadkiem i to zanim zdążył przywitać się z Kornelią. Z okna na piętrze dobiegał śpiew. Piękny śpiew. Niewątpliwie spory talent. Ale kto uczył to nieszczęsne stworzenie? Przypominało krzywy i niezgrabny pierścionek ze złota.

\- Kobieto - zwrócił się do siostry, kiedy był pewny, że mała ich nie usłyszy. Mianowicie wtedy, gdy śpiewała na cały głos. - Skąd ty ją wytrzasnęłaś? O ile pamiętam, nie miałaś własnych dzieci?

Starsza pani popatrzyła na niego z urazą. 

\- To córka mojego przyjaciela, Antoine! Na pewno pamiętasz pana Calvieri!

Mina Saglatta wyraźnie wskazywała co innego.

\- Maximo ma poważne problemy finansowe – ciągnęła niezrażona Kornelia. - Dotąd dziewczyna uczyła się u prywatnych nauczycieli. Nie stać ich było na tych naprawdę dobrych, więc wyglądało to różnie. Ona była zresztą bardzo kapryśna, często żądała zmiany. Ojciec jej nie odmawiał. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło i Amanda przyszła do mnie... no, oświadczyła, że chce pomóc ojcu. I że wie, że mój brat jest muzykiem. Poprosiła o pomoc.

I zapewne w ramach pomocy, Kornelia zgodziła się na cały ten koncert przez otwarte okno, dawany specjalnie na jego przyjazd.

\- A ty, dobra duszo, ją przygarnęłaś... - Saglatt przewrócił oczami. - Ale tym razem ci wybaczam. Szkoda żeby taki głos się zmarnował. Nie znasz nazwisk tych nauczycieli?

\- Och, miała tak wielu. Czasem jej się nie podobało, czasem sami rezygnowali. Mówi, że ci nauczyciele sami niewiele wiedzieli, a to na czym się naprawdę znali, to robienie pieniędzy.

Czyli wszystko w normie.

\- A skąd ona mogła to wiedzieć? I co na to wszystko jej ojciec?

\- Och, Maximo jest zachwycony, że jego córka samodzielnie i odważnie stara się o pracę. Mówi, że nawet jak się nie uda, to powinna spróbować. Inna sprawa, że on chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jaki talent ma ta dziewczyna.

\- A ty sobie zdajesz i piszesz do mnie obłąkane listy, że potrzebujesz pomocy?

Kornelia wyniośle zignorowała tę uwagę. Nie tylko Antoine miał w tej rodzinie talenty muzyczne. Poza tym przypomniały jej się naprawdę obłąkane listy z prośbą o pomoc, jakie brat słał kiedyś do niej. Nie zamierzała ciągnąć kłótni.

\- No dobrze, Kornelio, spodziewasz się oczywiście, że znajdę jej pracę, tak?

\- No tak ogólnie rzecz biorąc... to tak - Kornelia się rozpromieniła. - Wiedziałam, że na ciebie zawsze można liczyć, kochany braciszku!

Kochany braciszek westchnął męczeńsko.

\- Tak z ciekawości... ona jest Włoszką?

\- W połowie. Matka pochodziła z naszego miasteczka... na pewno pamiętasz państwa Martin. Więc ona była ich cioteczną...

\- Tak, tak, oszczędź mi tych szczegółów. Nie pamiętam i nie chcę pamiętać. Niepotrzebnie pytałem.

Oszczędzono mu szczegółów, ale w zamian musiał przecierpieć podwieczorek w gronie znajomych siostry, która chwaliła się komu tylko mogła swoim bratem który zrobił karierę i jest wielkim artystą, a niedługo dyrektorem, co z tego, że muzycznym, największej Opery w Paryżu... Litości, na samą myśl o tych wszystkich starych, zasuszonych plotkarkach, czuł dreszcze. A potem jeszcze Calvieri go dopadła i kazała mu siebie wysłuchać. I co z tego, że pięknie śpiewała, kiedy on miał migrenę?

Kiedy pojechał do siostry drugi raz, już żeby zabrać Amandę, Kornelia kazała dziewczynie podziękować. Calvieri powiedziała mu z pełnym spokojem:

\- Jestem panu ogromnie wdzięczna, że dał mi pan tę pracę.

\- Ależ nie ma za co... - westchnął. Nie lubił podziękowań.

Popatrzyła na niego rozbawiona.

\- Ale gdyby pan się nie zgodził, pojechałabym do Paryża sama i tak czy inaczej bym ją dostała.

\- Czyżby? - Mała była bezczelna, ale spodobał mu się pewny ton jej odpowiedzi. To właściwie nie zabrzmiało jak zarozumiałość. Calvieri wiedziała po prostu, że jest dobra. No bo była... choć jej głos na gwałt domagał się lekcji. Przypominała wyjętego z ziemi dorodnego ziemniaka, którego trzeba jeszcze umyć, obrać i ugotować, żeby otrzymać pyszny obiad. Do porównań z diamentami Saglatt był uprzedzony, jak i do wszystkiego, co poetyczne. Ziemniak to ziemniak, porządny i uczciwy.

 

"Dyrektor Teatru" Mozarta... chyba żadna inna opera nie pasowałaby lepiej. Amanda w wolnej chwili przeczytała streszczenie libretta. Najważniejsza dla niej była rywalizacja śpiewaczek: madame Herz i mademoiselle Silberklang. Pani Herz śpiewa arię „Rozstania chwila bliska”, panna Silberklang rondo „Mój młodzieńcze”. A w „brawurowym tercecie”, jak głosi libretto, kłócą się, która z nich jest lepsza. Powstrzymuje je śpiewak Vogelsang, w tej roli Piangi. 

Brawurowy tercet, rzeczywiście... "Ich bin die erste Sängerin", "Będę pierwszą śpiewaczką". Przynajmniej nie będzie problemu z naturalnością i wczuciem się w rolę.

A zatem, by być pierwszą śpiewaczką, Amanda całe dnie spędzała na nauce i ćwiczeniach, najpierw tylko z dyrektorem muzycznym, potem nadszedł czas na próby zespołowe. W szczególności ćwiczono tercet. A Amanda w szczególności ćwiczyła niemiecką wymowę. Nie cierpiała tego języka, a Opera miała być wystawiona w oryginale. Ach, dlaczego nie po włosku albo francusku?

\- Calvieri - odezwał się zmęczonym głosem Saglatt. - Śpiewasz, jakbyś pchała taczkę pod górkę. Trochę więcej swobody...

No jak? Przecież już tak się starała i jeszcze coś mu nie pasuje? Nietoperz jeden. A Christine idealnie, tak?

Zaczęli znowu, ale Saglatt przerwał już na wstępie.

\- Panno Daae... - powiedział cicho - jakby to ująć... Prosimy na ziemię. Życie to proza, szara i trywialna, proszę nie marzyć o niebieskich migdałach. Spóźniła się pani.

I jeszcze raz od początku. Amanda dawała z siebie wszystko. Między próbami wciąż śpiewała ten czy inny fragment tercetu. Przez sen również. W ogóle jej sny pełne były opery, teatrów, kłótni, tylko nigdy nie przyśnił jej się Upiór. Na jawie nadrabiała tą niedoskonałość snów, bo i tak nie mogła myśleć o niczym innym. Upiór, Upiór, występ, występ, Upiór... i tak w kółko. Ledwie dostrzegała, co dzieje się dookoła niej i prawie z nikim nie rozmawiała. Nie widziała i nie słyszała również nieprzychylnych komentarzy i złośliwych ploteczek innych chórzystek. Widziała jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz: mianowicie obserwowała uważnie Christine, czy aby rywalka nie spotyka się z Upiorem.

A z rywalką działo się w tych dniach bardzo dużo. Zaniepokojony Raoul zjawiał się w Operze codziennie i biegł prosto do Christine. Jeśli była wolna, to zabierał ją do miasta, na spacer, na kolację, na obiad... Jeśli trwała próba, siedział kołkiem na widowni. No i nie można powiedzieć, żeby Christine to nie odpowiadało.

 

Od tamtego dnia Calvieri nie pojawiła się w garderobie Christine. Upiór codziennie obserwował swoją miłość, ale odkąd zaczęły się przygotowania do "Dyrektora Teatru" nie pokazywał się, ani nawet nie odzywał. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Za nic nie chciał rezygnować z Christine, ale nie mógł też zapomnieć głosu Amandy. Czy to skończy się nauką obu? Ale... czuł pewien niesmak. Obu? Tak po prostu? Może od razu wywiesi ogłoszenie i zacznie udzielać korepetycji wszystkim, którzy zapłacą? Dlaczego nie można tych dziewczyn połączyć w jedną?...

Podszedł do fenickiego lustra, jak zawsze chcąc popatrzyć na Christine. Omal nie zaklął na głos. W garderobie siedział ten laluś Chagny! I wyglądał na bardzo zadomowionego!

Upiór powstrzymał pierwszy odruch każący mu po prostu wejść tam i wyrzucić go za fraki. A może i gorzej. Wyłamując ze złości palce czekał, aż intruz odejdzie. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się, by nie patrzeć, co oni tam robią. I zaczął powtarzać w myśli całego "Dyrektora...", żeby nie myśleć, czego oni tam nie robią, ale jeszcze mogą zrobić.

Nie, nie... Nie jest chamem i brutalem. Może Upiorem, ale dżentelmenem. Najpierw porozmawia z samą Christine, bo z Chagnym i tak by nie dał rady. W jednej chwili rzuciliby się na siebie, a przecież nie o to chodzi. Nie chce wystraszyć, ani zniechęcić do siebie Christine.

Ach, a już myślał, że Christine i on... Przecież to i tak nie byłoby na długo.

Do rozmowy sam na sam musiał zaczekać do jutra. W pewnej chwili Christine i Raoul wyszli z garderoby. Pod rękę. 

 

Nazajutrz odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że Christine jest sama. Wszedł do garderoby od razu, nie czekając aż przyplącze się Chagny.

\- Christine.

Christine krzyknęła zaskoczona. Jak dziecko, przyłapane z nielegalnym słoikiem marmolady.

\- Christine, chodź ze mną - wyciągnął do niej rękę.

\- Teraz... ja...

\- Chodź, Christine - powiedział z naciskiem.

Wstała po chwili wahania i podała mu dłoń. No dobrze. Teraz nie ma odwrotu.

Weszli w korytarz. Upiór zamknął za nimi lustro. Kiedy przeszli kilka kroków, pod rękę, usłyszeli głos Raoula nawołującego Christine.

Daae zarumieniła się jak piwonia i spuściła oczy.

\- Właśnie o nim chciałem porozmawiać... - Upiór przycisnął dłoń dziewczyny. Czuł jak drży.

\- Ta-ak?...

\- Tak, Christine... - powiedział Upiór smutno.

\- Ale ja...

\- Christine... Kiedy zobaczyłem cię z nim... Jak możesz pozwalać temu fircykowi...

\- Ja... - wpadła mu w słowo - przepraszam cię...

\- I myślisz, że to wystarczy?

\- No... - Christine uważnie obserwowała czubki safianowych pantofelków.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś już nigdy więcej się z nim nie spotykała – oświadczył Upiór głośno i wyraźnie. - Jutro mu to powiesz.

\- Nie!... - jęknęła rozpaczliwie i zatrzymała się. - Nie mogę!

\- Kochasz go, Christine... - popatrzył w jej szeroko otwarte oczy. - Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem?...

\- Nic! Ale...

\- Ale wolisz tego lalusia! - krzyknął. - Maminsynka, który nie wie, co to życie! Christine... czy ty uważasz, że możesz ot tak sobie zrezygnować?

\- Jja... cię przepraszam... - Christine rozpłakała się, a Upiór poczuł się... no, jak Upiór. Bezduszny potwór.

\- Ja cię tak kocham, Christine... - dotknął jej mokrej twarzy, obrócił ku sobie. Przez chwilę bał się, że dziewczyna wrzaśnie "A ja ciebie nie!", lecz ona tylko płakała dalej, stojąc znów z opuszczoną głową, jak bezradne dziecko.

\- Christine... - jeszcze trochę i on się też rozpłacze.

\- Jja cię pprzeprasza-am... - szlochała Christine, próbując uwolnić rękę. - Aa-ale... jja ja jaja... ja tk bbb-bardzo kokoko-ocham Raoulaaa...

\- Christine! Dlaczego do... - połknął przekleństwo. - Dlaczego nie ja?! Dlatego, że taki nienormalny jestem? Że pół twarzy mam zasłonięte i że nie mogę wyjść z tych lochów?! Dlaczego ja nie mogę... Patrz, Christine!

Zerwał z twarzy maskę. Odwrócił się do światła, żeby Christine lepiej widziała.

Dziewczyna była kredowobiała. Wystraszył się i szybko założył maskę. Potwór. Co to właściwie było? Chyba zagrałem na litość, jak jakiś głupek...

\- Christine... przepraszam... - zawahał się, potem z trudem, delikatnie, jakby bojąc się, że dziewczyna zrobi mu krzywdę, wyciągnął ręce i ją objął. Nie wyrywała się, stała sztywno.

Puścił ją i pozwolił wrócić do garderoby. Ale wolałby zanieść ją do Groty. Do swojego domu. Christine, piękna Christine. Ale jakby już nie ta sama

 

Raz Christine zapodziała się gdzieś wieczorem. Amanda sądziła, że znowuż wywiózł ją gdzieś Raoul. Swoją drogą dobrze byłoby mieć takiego Raoula... może nie dokładnie takiego, bo dokładnie ten był jakiś słodkawy i nijaki. Ale tak ogólnie.

Rozmyślania przerwała zapłakana Christine, jak bomba wpadająca do sypialni. Amanda dopiero po chwili gapienia się na nią, przypomniała sobie, żeby zamknąć usta.

\- Chris, co się dzieje? Pokłóciłaś się z Raoulem? Jejku, usiądź, spokojnie. Wytrzyj nos. Powiedz, co się stało?

\- Boję się, Amando...

\- Czego? Raoul...

\- Och, nie chodzi o Raoula... To znaczy chodzi, ale nie o to.

\- Ach. A o co?

\- Upiór... - szepnęła Christine wpatrując się w jakiś punkt na ścianie.

\- Widziałaś się z... widziałaś Upiora? I to cię tak przestraszyło?

\- Och... ja go już przecież wcześniej widziałam... Ale dziś... bo ja kocham Raoula... - kąciki ust drgały jej jak opętane.

\- Kochasz Raoula. Upiór jest zazdrosny?

Eee tam. Nieciekawe, romansik jak z bajki. Ale może mieć wpływ na wybór Upiora. Bo Amanda jakoś nie wątpiła, że Upiór wybierze tylko jedną z nich. Inaczej po co taka opera jak "Dyrektor..."

\- Nno właśnie... - po policzkach Christine posypały się wielkie łzy, rozmazując i tak rozmazany makijaż. - Ja się boję, że on zrobi krzywdę Raoulowi... A Raoula nie przekonam, żeby tu nie przychodził. Tym bardziej przyjdzie jak mu powiem, jeszcze zacznie szukać Upiora, będzie chciał się o mnie bić...

To tacy ludzie jeszcze są? Amanda westchnęła. Romantyczny książę na białym koniu...

\- Wiesz, Chris... Ja myślę, że jak wy się kochacie, to tak czy tak musicie być ze sobą. Upiór nie ma prawa was rozdzielać. Ja bym się nie poddawała.

Ogólnie była to prawda. Amanda stłumiła jakieś dziwne wyrzuty sumienia, że nagina sytuację do własnych potrzeb.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? - Chris popatrzyła wyginając brwi w łuk. Wyglądała jak dziecko, które płacze za mamą.

\- Naprawdę - Amanda włożyła w to jak najwięcej siły i przekonania.

\- Ach... Dziękuję ci... Mimo wszystko się boję, ale dobrze że mogłam ci o tym opowiedzieć - westchnęła.

\- Połóż się już spać, Chris... Ja jestem całym sercem po stronie Raoula.

Bo Upiór jest mój. 

Kiedy Christine zasnęła, Amanda po cichu wstała i minimalnie uchylone okno otworzyła na całą szerokość. Owiało ją chłodne i wilgotne powietrze - mimo lata na dworze było zimno jak diabli. Narzuciła na siebie sweter i wślizgnęła się pod ciepłą kołdrę. Christine miała na sobie tylko lekką koszulę nocną.

 

_Udało się, a co więcej, było to dziecinnie proste. Tak proste, że żal nie wykorzystać. I banda wykorzystywała. A Saglatt bawił się, wymyślając coraz to nowe sztuczki._

_Pewnego dnia Max przyszedł do niego zasępiony._

_\- Trzeba coś z tym typem zrobić - oświadczył._

_\- Z kim? - zdziwił się Saglatt._

_\- Z Prescottem._

_Prescott był primo uomo, pierwszym tenorem w operze._

_\- Nie rozumiem._

_\- Dostaliśmy zlecenie. No, sugestię. Nie mogę powiedzieć od kogo, bo znasz tę osobę. Zabić go. Liczymy na ciebie, Antoine. Pomóż nam wymyśleć plan. Dobry plan. Ty przecież geniusz jesteś._

_\- Ja... Mowy nie ma! I głupcy jesteście, że się zgodziliście! Co innego kradzież, co innego zabójstwo! - Max już chciał mu przerwać. - Niezależnie od tego, ile wam zapłaci signor Sassini._

_\- Skąd wiedziałeś?... - Max wlepił wzrok w Saglatta._

_\- Nie rób z siebie idioty. Jest ktoś, kto nie wie jak oni sobie zazdroszczą?_

_\- No dobra, ale pomożesz?_

_\- Nie pomogę!_

_\- Oj, Antoine, uważaj. - Głos Maxa stwardniał. - My cię lubiliśmy do tej pory. Ale jak się będziesz stawiał..._

_\- Nie - powiedział cicho Antoine. - I wynoś się z mojego mieszkania. Natychmiast. Jak jesteś głąb i bierzesz każdą robotę za którą płacą, to ja w to nie wnikam. Znikaj stąd, póki nie straciłem cierpliwości, słyszysz?_

 

Dzień przed premierą próba zakończyła się wyjątkowo późno. Christine narzekała na ból gardła, ale twierdziła, że może śpiewać bez problemu. Upadające ze zmęczenia dziewczyny, wróciwszy do sypialni, zobaczyły niecodzienny podarunek.

\- Róża, Amando... Przewiązana czarną wstążką.

\- Upiór... - szepnęła Amanda podnosząc różę. - Ej! Twoja... twoja też jest taka?

\- Jaka? - Christne podniosła swoją. - Połówka... połówka róży.

Róża była przecięta pionowo nożem.

\- Amando... - powiedziała nagle poważnie i z obawą w głosie Christine. - Jak myślisz, co on nam chciał przez to powiedzieć?

\- No... - Amanda zawahała się. Jeśli powie Christine, że o rywalizacji, to Christine zacznie się starać jeszcze bardziej i wzrośnie szansa na przegraną. Chociaż to niemożliwe, żeby Chris nie domyślała się pojedynku? Potworna zazdrość walczyła w niej z chęcią uczciwego sprawdzenia się. Chociaż... i tak nie będzie do końca uczciwie. Wystarczy posłuchać jak przeziębiona Chris mówi.

\- Amando? Wszystko w porządku?...

\- Co? - Amanda wzdrygnęła się. - Tak... ja... nie wiem, co on chciał przez to powiedzieć. Nie, naprawdę nie wiem.

Obie dziewczyny położyły się spać i żadna nie zasnęła.

 

_Max na pożegnanie wyjął rewolwer i wytłumaczył bardzo obrazowo co może się stać, jeśli Antoine komuś powie._

_Głupek. Ale Antoine i tak nie zamierzał nic nikomu mówić. Max i jego banda spaprają sprawę, jak dwa a dwa cztery. A Prescotta Saglatt nie cierpiał jak mało kogo. Choć i Sassini nie był lepszy..._

 

Następnego dnia, idąc korytarzem, już przebrana w kostium, Amanda usłyszała głos Christine zza zamkniętych drzwi garderoby. Tej garderoby. Nie mogła nie podsłuchać. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy rozpoznała głos Raoula. 

\- Christine - powiedział ciepło Raoul. Amanda wyobraziła sobie jak patrzy ukochanej głęboko w oczy i skrzywiła się.

\- Raoul... może nie tu... Idźmy gdzieś... nie wiem, na spacer, czy coś...

\- Dlaczego, Christine? Ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć i to nie może juz czekać.

Mężczyźni. Nie zrozumieją, dopóki nie powie im się wprost.

\- Ale...

\- Przecież zaraz masz występ, nie zdążymy nigdzie iść.

\- A...

\- Pokochałem cię bardzo. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie... Czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

Cisza. Powiedz tak, powiedz tak, powiedz tak... 

\- Ja... Raoul... ja... mogę odpowiedzieć ci trochę później?... - sądząc po głosie, Christine była bliska paniki. Tak musi wyglądać małżeńska rozmowa w obecności zamkniętego w szafie kochanka.

\- Upiór, tak? - chłodny głos.

\- Raoul!... Skąd ty... Jak możesz....

Dobre pytanie – skąd i ile Raoul wie o Upiorze?

\- To on! Christine, powiedz mi szczerze, co między wami jest?

\- On... - westchnienie. - On chyba mnie pokochał...

To wyznanie brzmiało zbyt marzycielsko jak na gust i Raoula i Amandy.

\- A ty?!

\- Nie krzycz Raoul, proszę! - Christine prawie się popłakała.

\- Bronisz go...

\- Raoul... ja kocham tylko ciebie. Ale... nie wiem jeszcze... czy chcę teraz wychodzić za mąż... Czy poczekasz... do jutra?

A jutro za niego wyjdziesz? Amanda nie mogła powstrzymać się od drobnego cynizmu.

\- Chris...

\- No to chociaż po premierze?... Wtedy ci odpowiem, dobrze? Przyjdź po mnie do garderoby, zaraz po występie... Dobrze?...

\- No... No dobrze. - Ciężkie westchnienie. Jednak Raoul nie ma charakteru. Powinien znaleźć Upiora i zjeść go na surowo, jeśli tak mu zależy na Christine. - Chodź, odprowadzę cię... nie powinnaś chodzić nigdzie sama. Jeszcze ktoś mi ciebie porwie i co wtedy?

Amanda odskoczyła od drzwi jakby ją pogryzły i w paru susach zalazła się za rogiem.

 

Zupełnie prywatne zdanie Amandy brzmiało następująco: Christine powinna się zdecydować. Kocha Raoula, więc jest z Raoulem. Zresztą zwyczajnie nie opłaca się zostać z Upiorem. Raoul będzie nieszczęśliwy, bo nie będzie jej miał. Ona będzie nieszczęśliwa z powodu Raoula. A Upiór też szczęśliwy nie będzie, bo Chris go nie pokocha. Zorientuje się, jakkolwiek by nie udawała. A jeśli wyjdzie za Raoula, to nieszczęśliwy będzie tylko Upiór... No dobrze, może nie powinna tak myśleć. Ale najbardziej kuszący był jeszcze inny pomysł. Wicehrabiemu de Chagny właściwie nie bardzo wypadało poślubić śpiewaczkę, choćby i najlepszą. A skoro śpiewaczka nie powinna być żoną wicehrabiego, to i żona wicehrabiego nie powinna być śpiewaczką? Ani uczennicą różnych dziwnych zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych. W ten sposób wilk byłby syty i owca cała.

Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu, Amanda wymyśliła co dalej. Zerknęła na zegar. Jeszcze ma chwilę czasu. Zdąży. I przynajmniej nie będzie się tak denerwować przed występem.

Pobiegła w kierunku biura scenografa. On był w tej chwili za kulisami, a nigdy nie zamykał drzwi na klucz. Mawiał, że nikomu nie jest potrzebna tona papierzysk, kilka zdjęć i stare biurko. Poczekała, aż nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu i weszła. Papier, pióro, koperta... Świetnie. Od Upiora do wicehrabiego de Chagny... Christine jest twoja...

Chwilę później oddała kopertę pomocnikowi maszynisty z poleceniem, by zaniósł ją do loży wicehrabiego de Chagny. I wróciła spokojnie za kulisy.

Tuż po niej weszła Christine. Coś długo Raoul ją odprowadzał. I jakby nie miała na ustach tyle szminki ile powinna. 

 

Premiera. Amanda stała za kulisami. Zaraz trzeba będzie wyjść na scenę. I choć śpiewała dla ludzi wielokrotnie, i choć tyle razy wychodziła na scenę na próbie, czuła, ze ma nogi jak z waty, a ręce jej drżą. Nie chodziło tylko o widownię. Z tym umiałaby sobie poradzić, zresztą lubiła jak na nią patrzyli, podziwiali. Ale Upiór. Kogo wybierze? Ją? Czy Christine? Czuła też, że coś było nie tak z nią samą. Momentami żałowała, że nie była z Christine szczera, że otworzyła okno i napisała list, ale z drugiej strony... Chris będzie z Raoulem szczęśliwa, a ona będzie szczęśliwa z Upiorem. Nie bardzo wiedziała już jak mogłaby przeżyć porażkę. 

Jeszcze pięć minut i się zacznie.

Gdy kurtyna poszła w górę, gdy zabrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki uwertury, Amanda prawie zapomniała o nerwach. Pierwszą arię śpiewała solo. Czuła, że śpiewa pewnie, właściwie niewiele się to różniło od próby. Rozejrzała się po widowni. Raoul promieniał w swojej loży. Dobrze, przeczytał list. Jedna loża była zasłonięta. Fakt, słyszała już o loży dla Upiora. Podobno, mimo protestów Saglatta, Vermett jej nie sprzedał. Podobno sam widział Upiora wychodząc wieczorem z Opery i tak nim to wstrząsnęło, że zemdlał i spadł ze schodów. Gdyby nie sprzątaczki, mógłby sobie poleżeć tam do rana.

Saglatt z loży dyrektorów patrzył to na lożę Upiora, to na scenę. W pewnym momencie Amanda spotkała jego wzrok. Dwie czarne dziury zamiast oczu! Upiorne. Jakby wszystko wiedział. Aż zafałszowała. 

Potem musiała zza kulis wysłuchać ronda, śpiewanego niewinnym, jasnym głosem Christine. Zachrypniętym w dodatku. Nie brzmiała tak pięknie jak w "Fauście". Cóż, wtedy uczył ją Upiór. I nie była przeziębiona. Teraz zapewne postanowił być sprawiedliwy i dać im nieco równiejsze szanse. Ale i tak nie jest sprawiedliwie.

Słuchając ronda, zaczęła się zastanawiać. Szkoda, żeby Christine rzuciła wszystko wychodząc za mąż. Przecież miała taki talent. Przecież... Amanda poczuła się nieswojo. Jakie to zwycięstwo, jeśli oszukała i jeśli Upiór nie będzie miał wyjścia? Czy to nie faktycznie Christine powinna...

Tercet! Trzeba wyjść na scenę. Ale czemu nie może się skoncentrować na śpiewie? Trochę za szybko zaczęła. Niby drobiazg, tylko parę osób się zorientuje. W tym Upiór. Oj nie, teraz naprawdę zafałszowała. Christine spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Och, do diabła! Amanda zamknęła oczy, ale jeszcze raz się zająknęła. A Christine śpiewała spokojnie. Aż za spokojnie, jakby jej było wszystko jedno. Pojedynek, aż się skrzy... parodia po prostu. Tylko na wyższych nutach Chris fałszowała, bo z chorym gardłem nie była w stanie śpiewać tak wysoko. Amanda znów się spóźniła. Szlag. Ach, nie to nie, trudno... Po prostu zaśpiewa... Tercet do końca, potem jeszcze kawałek i koniec. Po prostu zaśpiewa, nie myśląc o niczym. Wygra lepsza, ale lepsza jest Christine. Szlag.

 

_Zabili go jednak. Jeden precyzyjny strzał w głowę. I to w momencie, gdy rozmawiał z Saglattem. Ten widok, a zwłaszcza ostatnie spojrzenie Prescotta, nie zatrze mu się nigdy w pamięci._

_Potem było śledztwo, długie, drobiazgowe i dokładne._

_Zaprzeczył wszystkiemu, nie wydał nikogo. No bo jak mógłby coś zrobić, nie wydając siebie?_

 

Dopiero kiedy opadła kurtyna, z oczu Amandy trysnęły łzy. Jak przez mgłę słyszała owacje, niejasno rozumiejąc, że były na stojąco, tak, jak to sobie wielokrotnie wyobrażała. Dookoła sypały się kwiaty. Pierwszy raz publiczność zareagowała tak gorąco po jej występie, ale Amanda nawet nie miała siły się nad tym zastanawiać, po prostu pomyślała: jak oni uwielbiają Christine, wspaniałą Małgorzatę...

W garderobie, po wszystkich oficjalnych i nieoficjalnych wizytach prócz dwóch najważniejszych, obie siedziały w milczeniu. Amanda przeklinała się w duchu, że nie dała z siebie wszystkiego, Christine siedziała jak na szpilkach, czekając na Raoula. Pewnie nadal nie wiedziała co mu odpowie.

Do Amandy dotarło nagle, że jeśli siedzą tu obie, to Upiór pewnie i tak się nie pojawi. Wstała i chciała wyjść na korytarz.

\- Amando... - powiedziała cicho Christine. - Ja chyba odmówię Raoulowi.

Amanda odwróciła się i wyszła. Nie chciała, by Christine zobaczyła jej łzy.

Za drzwiami zderzyła się z wicehrabią. 

\- Och, przepraszam! - szeroko uśmiechnięty Raoul przytrzymał ją jedną ręką. Ale tak się spieszył, że niemal na nią nie spojrzał, zaraz puścił i wpadł jak burza do garderoby.

No to się porobiło. Zakładała, że i tak wygra z Chris, a ten list... takie ubezpieczenie, tak pod wpływem impulsu. Szlag.

Amanda mogłaby podsłuchiwać. Ale jakoś nie widziała w tym większego sensu. Christine wygrała, cokolwiek się nie stanie. 

Z przeciwka szedł Saglatt. Amanda go zatrzymała.

\- U Christine jest wicehrabia...

\- Ach. Chciałem wam pogratulować - Saglatt przyglądał jej się z namysłem. - Christine, jak na swoje przeziębienie, zaśpiewała bardzo dobrze.

Amanda miała ochotę uciec. Niech on tak na nią nie patrzy.

\- Ty też zaśpiewałaś dobrze, jak na swój pierwszy występ. Tercet zaczęłaś za szybko, później też pomyliłaś tempo. Trzy razy zaśpiewałaś fałszywie. Wiesz... - zawahał się, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć. - Mam wrażenie, że za bardzo rywalizujesz z panną Daae. Calvieri, rywalizacja jest dobra o tyle, o ile pozwala się rozwijać. Pewnego dnia możesz odkryć, że nie jesteś najlepsza i się załamać. I co wtedy?

\- A... A jaka byłam dzisiaj? - sama nie wiedziała jak jej przeszło przez gardło takie pytanie. Z miny Saglatta upewniła się, że na pewno nie powinna pytać.

\- Dziś? - skrzywił się ironicznie. - Obie śpiewałyście trzy razy gorzej niż na próbach. Ale ty zaśpiewałaś lepiej niż panna Daae - dodał powoli. Czemu on tak się w nią wpatrywał? - No cóż, w takim razie z panną Daae pomówię później.

Poszedł, nareszcie. Odeszła trochę dalej i usiadła we wnęce okiennej. Tu czekała na Christine... to było tak niedawno...

Płakała ukrywszy twarz w ramionach.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Niezauważona obserwowała, jak Raoul wynosi na rękach rozpromienioną Christine. Obrócił się z nią w miejscu, ona się roześmiała, pocałowali się. 

\- Jakie to szczęście, że on zrozumiał!... - westchnęła Christine.

Amanda cofnęła się bardziej za zasłonę żeby na pewno jej nie zobaczyli.

\- Jeszcze chciałabym podziękować Amandzie...

Podziękować? Za co?

\- Później najdroższa! Chodź, teraz chcę cię mieć tylko dla siebie!

Niemal pobiegł, Amanda słysząc ich radosny śmiech nie wytrzymała.

\- Zaczekajcie!... - krzyknęła przez łzy. Nie słyszeli juz jej - Zaczekajcie! To nie Upiór... to ja napisałam...

Zrezygnowała. Właściwie... dlaczego miałaby im psuć to szczęście? Nie bardzo wierzyła, że Upiór może na poważnie zrobić coś Raoulowi i Christine. No dobrze, może raczej nie chciała wierzyć. Ale tak są razem i jest im dobrze. Christine prawdopodobnie zrezygnuje z opery... Więc dlaczego Amanda czuła się tak podle?

Wróciła do garderoby, stawić czoła wszelkim konsekwencjom jakie Upiór wyciągnie. Wręcz chciała, żeby ją jakoś ukarano. Nie powinna była oszukiwać. Teraz nie miało znaczenia, kto zaśpiewał lepiej. Nie zapalając światła usiadła w fotelu. Już nawet płakać nie miała siły. Było jej strasznie gorąco, ale nie chciało jej się wstawać i otwierać okna. Czuła się jakby kogoś właśnie z zimną krwią zamordowała. Christine? Upiora? Zamknęła oczy. Myśli zaczęły jej się plątać, rozpływać...

Poczuła coś chłodnego na czole. Z trudem rozkleiła powieki. Czy śni? Nad nią pochylał się mężczyzna w czerni, tylko purpurowa kamizelka odcinała się od ciemnej plamy. Spowity był w długą do ziemi, czarną pelerynę. Pół twarzy zakrywała biała jak kość maska.

W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała co się dzieje, gdzie jest i dlaczego. W następnej przypomniała sobie aż za dobrze. Z trudem powstrzymała się by nie wybuchnąć szlochem. I nie powiedzieć mu wszystkiego. Ale się powstrzymała. Zapewne nie było osoby, której mogłaby powiedzieć wszystko.

\- Amando... - odezwał się Upiór miękkim, przyjemnym głosem.

Amanda wstała, dumnie uniosła głowę. Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. No dalej, niech to już będzie za nią. Przegrana. Najprawdopodobniej Upiór wie o liście. Podniosła głowę i wyzywająco popatrzyła mu w oczy. No, dalej!

\- Wygrałaś... - powiedział cicho Upiór i pod Amandą ugięły się nogi. Ziemia podskoczyła, ustawiła się pionowo, a czarna sylwetka znalazła się tuż przy twarzy Amandy. Dziewczyna nie mogła złapać oddechu. Pod policzkiem czuła miękki materiał. Wełna? I regularne, mocne uderzenia serca...

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Chcę twój głos - pomógł jej wstać. - Pasuje do mojej muzyki.

Nie tak jak Christine... pomyślała Amanda. Znów poczuła się nieszczęśliwa i zagubiona w tym wszystkim. Upiór trzymał ja za ręce, ona opierała się mocno na jego dłoniach, tak jakby miała zaraz upaść do przodu.

\- Zaśpiewaj dla mnie, Upiorze... - poprosiła cicho, ściskając jego dłonie. Może słuchając zapomni. Nic takiego się przecież nie stało. Christine jest szczęśliwa. Upiór sam ją wybrał, więc wszystko w porządku. Nic złego się nie stało... - No, śpiewaj.

Zaśpiewał. Nie wiedziała co to było, ale melodia była łagodna i ciepła, przypominała dziecięcą kołysankę. Była też króciutka, a skończywszy śpiewać, Upiór pociągnął ją za ręce. 

Zapraszał ją do siebie, do swojego podziemnego królestwa. Jak w baśni.

Jedną jej dłoń puścił. Zaś drugą chwycił mocno i poprowadził Amandę, przez lustro, potem długim korytarzem, między świecznikami. Tu mogła mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć. Naprawdę był jak upiór, jak nie z tego świata. Jak książę, władca absolutny. Zły i okrutny. Cały w czerni. Ale jednocześnie romantyczny i wrażliwy. Geniusz muzyki. Ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę, żeby przekonać się czy nie śni. Płomienie świec falowały gdy przechodzili, cienie tańczyły. Wydawało się niemożliwe, że nadal byli w budynku Opery. 

Wspaniałe. Amanda ani przez chwilę nie zwątpiła gdzie są, i że Upiór jest człowiekiem. A jednocześnie, i tak samo prawdziwie, tworzył miejsce gdzie się znajdowali, tworzył swój niezwykły świat, gdzie on i tylko on był władcą. Amanda poczuła jak dreszcz przebiega jej ciało. To było tak nierealne...

Długo schodzili stromymi schodami. Podziemia Opery były skomplikowanym, ciasnym labiryntem, masywne ściany przytłaczały samym widokiem, zwłaszcza przy świetle jednej tylko pochodni. Upiór rozpalił ją, gdy wyszli z oświetlonego korytarza. Schody, grubo ciosane, bez żadnych poręczy lub obudowujących je ścian, po ciemku stanowiły śmiertelną pułapkę. Dobrze, że nie musiała za pierwszym razem schodzić głębiej. W powietrzu czuć było wilgoć, zapach stęchlizny. Musieli być już bardzo głęboko. Zrobiło się zimno. Piwnice, do niczego nie wykorzystywane, przypominały raczej więzienie. Amanda przypomniała sobie szkielet, który jej się wtedy przywidział. Może to nie było przywidzenie? 

Nie bała się jednak, a to co za pierwszym razem wywoływało dreszcz czy wstręt, teraz zlało się w jedno fascynujące, mroczne królestwo. W dodatku królestwo muzyki. 

Upiór zatrzymał się na ostatnim stopniu. Niżej był niewielki kamienny balkon, omywany stojącą, czarną wodą. Płomienie rzucały czerwony blask. Do balkonu przycumowana była niewielka, drewniana łódka. Upiór ostrożnie wszedł na pokład i rozpalił latarnię na dziobie, dzięki czemu pochodnia nie była już potrzebna. Następnie chwyciwszy Amandę w talii, lekko postawił obok siebie. 

\- Usiądź – powiedział biorąc długi, ciężki drąg. Stojąc za nią kierował ruchem łódki.

Nie płynęli długo. Czarna woda z oświetlonego pojedynczymi latarniami korytarza, wylewała się do owalnego jeziora. Na brzegu majaczyły jakieś dziwne kształty. Upiór popłynął właśnie tam. Łódka zgrzytnęła o brzeg, Upiór wyskoczył i, tak jak poprzednio, delikatnie przeniósł ją nad burtą. W tym geście, jak i w fakcie, że przez całą drogę trzymał ją za rękę, było coś... wzruszającego? Kontrast między milczącym, czarnym Upiorem, jakby czarnoksiężnikiem czy duchem, a takimi ludzkimi gestami, wynikającymi z uprzejmości, czy po prostu praktycznymi. 

Amanda podeszła kilka kroków naprzód, rozglądając się z fascynacją. Znajdowała się w ogromnej jaskini. Otaczały ją przedziwne kształty, jakby stado baśniowych bestii zastygło wpatrzonych w obcą postać. Poszła krok dalej. Nie wiadomo skąd wyłoniła się przed nią ciemna sylwetka.

Krzyknęła lekko, zaskoczona. Mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem i w milczeniu poprowadził dalej.

Upiór rozpalał po drodze świece i Amanda mogła przyjrzeć się dziwnym kształtom. Stare dekoracje, kotary, kolumny, kryształy... Kojarzyło się to przede wszystkim z magazynem rekwizytów. Rozstawione wszędzie świece dawały ciepły, czerwony blask, płomienie tańczyły, cienie zmieniały już rozpoznane rzeczy z powrotem w bestie, tym razem żywe. Upiór doszedł do organów, wielkich, pięknych, oświetlonych dwoma złotymi lichtarzami. Skąd te organy się tu znalazły, Amanda nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć. Upiór usiadł i zaczął grać. Zdjął już płaszcz, a trójkątne rogi koszuli mocno odcinały się od czerni stroju. 

Wszystko było snem, bardzo pięknym, niezwykłą baśnią. A najbardziej niezwykły był mroczny gospodarz, z jedną stroną twarzy zasłoniętą, a drugą nieruchomą jak maska. Stanęła za nim, nie mogła się powstrzymać by nie położyć mu rąk na ramiona. Wyprostował się i lekko otrząsnął, dając do zrozumienia, żeby zabrała dłonie.

Dotknęła dłonią jego maski i poczuła jak zadrżał.

\- Nie zdejmę - uspokoiła go. - Po co?

Upiór zaczął śpiewać duet... duet... Znała ten utwór uczyła się go kiedyś, dawno. Jak dawno...

Ale weszła gładko, nie wiedziała jak to się stało, ale choć dawno nie śpiewany, sam pojawiał się w pamięci. Wszystkie niemieckie słowa, które tak trudno było nieraz zapamiętać, teraz układały się jedno po drugim. Nie myślała już co śpiewa, znalazła się w transie, nie myślała o muzyce tylko ją czuła, całą sobą. Nigdy jeszcze tak nie śpiewała. 

Aria skończyła się, Upiór zakończył akompaniament. 

Cudowne... Tylko... Dlaczego pieśń była o rozstaniu? Skąd ten smutek w głosie Upiora? Lepiej nie odpowiadać na te pytania. Zresztą jakie to ma znaczenie. Nie chodziło o samego Upiora, tylko o jego muzykę, o jego geniusz, artyzm. Ale przecież on grał pożegnalną pieśń... dla Christine. Czy ona ma być tylko czymś w zamian za Chris?... Nie, nie. Nie będzie o tym myśleć. Jak już tu jest, jak ma nauczyciela, to wykorzysta okazję...

Cisza i w końcu w ciszy głos Upiora. 

\- Słyszałem wszystkie twoje próby. Ale naprawdę śpiewałaś tylko dwa razy, tydzień temu, gdy mnie przekonywałaś i przed chwilą.

Zanim Amanda zdążyła pomyśleć i coś odpowiedzieć, Upiór odezwał się znowu.

\- Czas wracać. Na pewno cię szukają.

 

Upiór pożegnał się z Amandą w garderobie i wrócił do Groty. Wydała mu się strasznie pusta. Pozwolił Christine być z Raoulem, ale czy naprawdę to było to, co powinien był zrobić? Chciał w tej chwili jechać do... domu Raoula i Christine, i siłą ją zabrać. Ale czy Christine, taka dobra i jasna istota, ma marnować życie dla jakiegoś Upiora? 

Ale czy on ma zawsze marnować swoje życie?

Nie, nie zmarnuje życia. Jego życiem była muzyka. Opera. Amanda śpiewa lepiej niż Christine.

Co z tego, skoro Amanda nie jest i nie będzie Christine...

Nie. Nie ma już Christine. Została tylko muzyka. A Amanda do jego muzyki pasuje idealnie. Pomijając kwestie techniczne, Christine była zbyt niewinna, żeby śpiewać to, co on stworzył. Wprawdzie nikt prócz niego nie zaśpiewa idealnie, ale on nie mógł śpiewać na scenie, a Amanda mogła. Lepiej niż Christine. 

Cóż, uczucie do Christine mogło teraz udoskonalić jego muzykę... Żeby być artystą, trzeba poznać wszystkie uczucia.

Również smutek, którego w żaden sposób nie da się przepędzić ani oszukać. Zdjął maskę i wytarł oczy.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

 

See why in shadow I hide

Look at your face in the mirror

I am there inside...

 

"The Phanthom of the Opera" Andrew Lloyd Webber

 

Trzy miesiące później Saglatt z dumą wchodził do swojej Opery. Swojej jak swojej... chociaż de facto odwalał też dużo roboty naczelnego. Nie miał też nic przeciwko tytułowi Naczelnej Wredoty Operowej. Wyjawiła mu to kiedyś Calvieri i pilnie obserwowała jak zareaguje. No cóż, przecież nie muszą go kochać. Prawdę mówiąc dopiero to byłoby niepokojące

Kątem oka spostrzegł, jak Pierre Fermet niemal staje na baczność na jego widok. No i dobrze.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Saglatt - przywitał go miły, kobiecy głos.

\- Witam, Calvieri - skinął głową. - Za pół godziny w moim gabinecie. - Zastanowił się. Może nie powinien już zwracać się do niej tak bezceremonialnie, tym bardziej że i do Carlotty mówił "madame". A Amanda powoli wypracowywała sobie wysoką pozycję wśród artystów Opery.

\- Panie Saglatt! - rozległ się krzyk Vermetta. Co za znerwicowany człowiek, pomyślał dyrektor muzyczny z niesmakiem i podążył w kierunku naczelnego, wychylonego zza drzwi gabinetu.

\- Tak, dyrektorze?

\- Wejdź, wejdź... dostałem list!

\- O. Od Upiora, tak?

\- Tak!!!

\- Spokojnie...

Vermett otarł czoło chustką.

\- Jak mam być spokojny? Przeczytaj.

\- Upiór żąda pieniędzy? - Saglatt uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Ano tak... minął kwartał. I nawet instrukcja jest jak zapłacić. No, no...

\- Osiemdziesiąt tysięcy franków!!! - Dyrektor opadł bezwładnie na krzesło. - I to dzisiaj!!!

\- Dyrektorze, bez takich dramatów...

Nie jesteśmy na scenie.

\- ...coś się wymyśli - dokończył.

\- Co takiego? Masz jakiś pomysł, Saglatt?

Nie, nie miał żadnego.

\- Nie boi się pan dyrektorze? - spytał złośliwie. - Przecież jak Upiór się zdenerwuje, to znów będzie nawiedzał Operę. Straszył ludzi wieczorami. Na schodach...

\- No cóż, jako dyrektor muszę dawać przykład...

Skąpstwa chyba.

\- No dobrze. Wymyślę coś. A poza tym nadal jestem przeciwny zostawianiu loży dla Upiora.

\- Hm, przemyślę to...

\- Możemy sami usiąść w tej loży...

\- Tak, tak... zobaczymy. No dobrze. Idź myśleć, Saglatt.

\- Oczywiście.

Bo dla ciebie to za trudne, Vermett.

Upiór napisał żeby pieniądze położyć w zaklejonej kopercie w loży numer pięć, podczas dzisiejszego przedstawienia. Na stoliku przy wejściu.

No cóż, mamy czas.

Na razie umówił się z Calvieri na próbę. Od jakiegoś czasu cała Opera żyła perspektywą wystawienia "Czarodziejskiego fletu" Mozarta, ulubionego dzieła wielkiego kompozytora. Perełka wśród perełek, każda chwila muzyki genialna. Szczególnie partie Królowej Nocy. Która to rola, przydzielona z konieczności Calvieri, jest najbardziej popisowa ze wszystkich. Gdyby to zależało od Saglatta, na afiszach byłoby w tej chwili coś znacznie prostszego. Ale nie: Upiór sobie wymyślił, a Vermett się wystraszył, Daae wyszła za mąż i opuściła Operę, a Carlotta wprawdzie została, ale Upiór zażyczył sobie Calvieri. Amanda musiała mocno starać się, żeby sprostać wymaganiom. Z początku radziła sobie ze wszystkim zadziwiająco dobrze. Słuchał jej z wielką przyjemnością, choć prędzej odgryzłby sobie język niż tak gorąco skomplementował śpiewaczkę. Jakąkolwiek. A zwłaszcza, że domyślał się od kogo ona to umie. Tylko że stopniowo stawała się coraz bardziej roztargniona i zagubiona. Wyglądało na to, że problem nie dotyczy jej umiejętności, ale czegoś poza tym. Dlatego Saglatt miał po prostu nadzieję, że Calvieri da sobie radę, cokolwiek się dzieje. Za nic w świecie nie chciałby być zmuszony do wtrącania się w osobiste sprawy dziewczyny.

 

\- Calvieri. Amando. Gwiazdo Opery Paryskiej. Madame. Co to niby miało być, co?

Saglatt popatrzył znad klawiatury na swoją główną diwę. Zaprosił ją do swojego gabinetu, by w spokoju doszlifować kilka niewielkich szczegółów. A tu coś takiego!

Diwa popatrzyła na niego. Pustym, brązowym wzrokiem.

\- Calvieri! - Dyrektor obrócił się do śpiewaczki. - Dlaczego brzmisz dzisiaj jak głodny wilk? Tak smętnego wycia nie słyszałem już dawno.

Amandę chyba na moment zatkało.

\- Nie rozumiem o co panu chodzi – zaprotestowała. - Coś nie tak jest z pana słuchem, nie z moim głosem.

\- A ja jednak uważam, że to ty, moja miła, nie potrafisz śpiewać - wyjaśnił spokojnie Saglatt. Nie obraził się jeszcze, bo wtedy na pewno by się nie dogadali. Ale miał ochotę. Oj, i to jaką. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Calvieri upodobniła się do Carlotty. Nie, już wolałby do końca życia pracować w tym pomarańczowym gabinecie. Ale spokojnie, zezłości się jak już będzie po wszystkim i będzie pewien, że Calvieri nie zmarnuje wszystkich włożonych w "Czarodziejski flet" wysiłków.

\- Ja nie... Śpiewać?

\- No nie. Nie dziś w każdym razie. O co chodzi? - popatrzył na nią uważnie.

\- O nic.

\- No, no, mamy zły dzień? Od jakiegoś czasu opuszczasz się. – Cóż, może i powinien był wcześniej zareagować. Ale nigdy nie było tak żle jak dziś. A już tak się cieszył. Zanim ogrom tragedii dotarł z całą siłą do jego umysłu, podjął wątek. - Zupełnie nie zwracasz uwagi na to co śpiewasz. Jeszcze raz to samo i chcę usłyszeć coś więcej niż żałobne zawodzenie. Słucham.

Amanda nabrała powietrza i zaczęła od początku.

\- Nie, to nie ma sensu - Saglatt przestał grać i wstał. - Nie starasz się. Wcale.

\- Och, może Christine starałaby się bardziej - wzruszyła ramionami Amanda.

\- Christine nie ma nic do tego. - Nienawidził takich pedagogicznych rozmów. - Calvieri, nie wtrącałem się zbytnio w twoje przygotowania. Wiem, kto cię uczy i byłem z tego zadowolony. Ale chciałbym wiedzieć co się stało.

\- Nic się nie stało. Nie umiem śpiewać. I nikt mnie nie uczy, tylko pan.

Saglatt poczuł jak wyparowują z niego resztki cierpliwości. W zawrotnym tempie.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zostałaś primadonną, erste Sängerin - tu Amanda otrząsnęła się dziwnie - i nie wiadomo co tam jeszcze, dostałaś rolę wymarzoną przez wszystkie śpiewaczki, bardzo trudną, dawałaś sobie z nią radę znakomicie, aż pewnego dnia, dokładnie dwa cholerne dni przed premierą, uznałaś, że jednak nie umiesz śpiewać i w związku z tym postanowiłaś zmarnować wysiłek nas wszystkich? Czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz? A może to nowa sztuczka Upiora?

\- Jakiego Upiora? - zapytała zimno, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie wiem! - Uniósł w górę ręce. - Przecież nie ma nikogo takiego jak Upiór, Upiór nie umie śpiewać i wcale ciebie nie uczy.

\- Dokładnie. Więc nie rozumiem pana słów.

\- Ach, tak? No dobrze. Calvieri, pojutrze premiera. Nie wiem skąd wymyśliłaś, że nie umiesz śpiewać, ponieważ umiesz. Inaczej by cię tu nie było, a na pewno nie w tej roli. Na dziś koniec. Następnym razem chciałbym żebyś śpiewała jak człowiek. Jutro, o ósmej rano dokładnie.

Odwróciła się i w jednej chwili znalazła przy drzwiach.

\- Zaczekaj, Calvieri - powiedział cicho Saglatt. - Co to za maniery? Chyba nie Upiór cię tak nauczył?

Widział, że jest wściekła. No cóż, szlachectwo zobowiązuje.

\- Do widzenia panu - powiedziała szybko.

\- Do widzenia - odpowiedział spokojnie.

Trzasnęła drzwiami wychodząc. Saglatt pokręcił głową. Już wolał problemy z Upiorem i pieniędzmi. Tym bardziej, że nie on był za pieniądze Opery odpowiedzialny.

 

Amanda szła korytarzem. Bolała ją głowa. Pogoda za oknem doprowadzała do szału. Mocne, oślepiające słońce, a jednocześnie zimno jak trzy cholery. I kałuże, jak lusterka odbijające promienie słoneczne. Jedyne na co miała ochotę, to zaszyć się w jakiś ciemny kąt. Wydawało jej się, że wszyscy dookoła patrzą jakoś tak niesympatycznie. Tak jakby wiedzieli, że nie umie śpiewać. Nie no, to jest już jakaś paranoja.

Zanim przyjechała do Opery, cieszyła się śpiewem jak niczym innym. I miała marzenia, w których śpiewała coraz lepiej i lepiej. Niekoniecznie najlepiej. Jakoś nie myślała wtedy o konkurencji, tylko o własnym śpiewie. Li i jedynie. A odkąd zaczęła śpiewać w Operze, mimo że technicznie była coraz lepsza i mimo że uczył ją genialny człowiek, śpiewanie przestało ją bawić. Było po prostu ciężką pracą, którą starała się wykonywać jak najlepiej. I miała wyniki. Ale nic poza tym. A ostatnio nawet i tego nie było. Po prostu znienawidziła śpiew.

Zorientowała się, że zupełnie odruchowo doszła do garderoby. Teraz jej własnej, ale dawniej była to garderoba Christine. Cóż, skoro już tu była... Usiadła w fotelu i czekała. Dziś miała mieć jeszcze jedną próbę, z Upiorem. On też ostatnimi czasy patrzył na nią jakoś dziwnie i poprawiał co chwila.

Po dwóch godzinach się doczekała. Upiór przyszedł i powiewając peleryną, bez słowa zaprowadził korytarzem do przystani, a potem popłynęli łodzią do Groty.

\- Zaczniemy od arii "Der Halle Rache" - Upiór usiadł przy organach. Tylko kilka świeczek płonęło, oświetlając klawiaturę, wszystko inne spowijał gęsty mrok. Zaczynała rozumieć jakim luksusem jest odpoczynek w takim miejscu, wyciszenie się, z dala od tych wszystkich...

Aria „Der Halle Rache”. Fuj. To samo co u Saglatta.

Zaśpiewała. Upiór skończył grać i popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Amando?...

\- Tak, wiem, nie umiem śpiewać - zirytowała się Amanda. - Tak, brzmię jak głodny wilk i cmentarne zawodzenie. Nie, nie potrafię nic z tym zrobić. Czy coś jeszcze?

\- Tak - powiedział z wahaniem Upiór. - Mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić dlaczego tak jest.

\- Nie mogłabym.

I co z tego, że zachowuje się jak dzieciak? Usiadła obok Upiora, ale tyłem do niego. Cholera... już mam dość, pomyślała. Co mam mu powiedzieć? Że wybacz, uczysz mnie bo trochę oszukałam, ale tak w sumie to powinieneś uczyć Christine? A ja nie chcę być tylko zamiast niej? I tak naprawdę to nie umiem śpiewać? Kiedyś umiałam, ale teraz to znienawidziłam? I że właściwie to już tak od jakiegoś czasu, tylko wy faceci jesteście głusi i ślepi, i muszę mieć porządną depresję, żebyście coś zauważyli? I nie, nie wiem dlaczego mam depresję. Może dlatego, że ostatnio ciągle robisz jakieś aluzje do Christine, nieważne czy świadomie, a mnie nie pozwalasz się ani słówkiem o niej zająknąć!...

\- Nie płacz, Amando...

Szlag, skąd wie, że płaczę jak siedzę tyłem do niego?

I rozpłakała się na głos. No cóż, to chyba ostatnia próba z Upiorem. Dłużej nie będzie tego ciągnąć...

Upiór delikatnie otoczył ją ramionami.

Przytulaj sobie Christine...

\- Co się dzieje? - powiedział jej do ucha.

\- Nic. To znaczy, nie mogę ci powiedzieć - znalazła chusteczkę i wytarła nos.

\- Pojutrze jest premiera. Chciałbym żebyś...

\- Przestań! Premiera, premiera, jak premiera jest najważniejsza, to sam zaśpiewaj jako Królowa Nocy!

Błąd. Wyobraźnia podsunęła jej wizję Upiora w sukni Królowej i Amanda musiała walczyć ze śmiechem. Straciła przez to wątek.

\- Amando - powiedział szybko Upiór. - Mi możesz powiedzieć...

\- Nie... nie zrozumiesz... - zaprzeczyła byle jak. Zmrużył oczy. Chyba zraniła go tym bardziej niż myślała.

\- Może i nie - westchnął. - Dobrze. Nie ćwiczmy dzisiaj tego. Odpocznij i jutro zaśpiewasz...

Boże! Drugi Saglatt! A o której mam śpiewać, o ósmej rano?

\- Mogę tu zostać? Na noc?

Nie miała ochoty wracać do Opery. Tam i tak z nikim nie pogada. Saglattowi też najlepiej nie wchodzić w drogę. Naczelna Wredota Operowa, jak to pasuje...

Upiór się zgodził. Zawsze się zgadzał, jakby mu było wszystko jedno. No i pewnie było.

Zostawił ją w Grocie samą i gdzieś odpłynął.

Kiedy wrócił, ona schowała się za zasłonki dużego łoża. Ciekawe, jak on je tutaj przytargał? Słuchała jak gra, jeszcze bardzo, bardzo długo, zanim nie zasnęła. No cóż, w sumie zabrała mu miejsce, niech gra, skoro i tak nie ma się gdzie położyć spać...

 

Na dzisiejszym przedstawieniu, konkretnie na gościnnym występie baletu sztrasburskiego, Saglatt postanowił zabawić się w detektywa.

Loża numer pięć powinna być zarezerwowana dla Upiora. Dlatego sam tam usiadł. Z przodu. Patrzenie na kopertę na stoliku przy drzwiach nie było dobrym pomysłem, jeśli chciał złapać złodzieja. Należało zrobić to z zaskoczenia.

Co jakiś czas zerkał przez ramię do tyłu, ale koperta leżała sobie niewinnie. Żadnych hałasów nie usłyszał. Wprawdzie grała muzyka, ale otwierane drzwi musi usłyszeć, tak czy tak. A jak nie usłyszeć, to poczuć. W ręku trzymał cienką żyłkę, której drugi koniec przykleił do drzwi.

Przedstawienie się skończyło. Koperta leżała spokojnie. Nieco rozczarowany, podniósł ją i wyszedł.

 

Po przedstawieniu dyrektor Vermett wydawał małe przyjęcie dla sztrasburskich gości. Zaproszeni byli również najważniejsi artyści Opery Paryskiej i na Saglatta spadł obowiązek informowania wszystkich o hm, chorobie primadonny Amandy Calvieri. W duchu klął na czym świat stoi, zastanawiając się gdzie Amandę wcięło. Pojutrze premiera!

Przyszła Carlotta. Wystrojona artystka Saglattowi przypominała wyjątkowo kiczowatą ozdobę na choinkę. Te czerwienie, pomarańcze, brokaty...

\- Panie Saglatt! - Carlotta przysunęła się do niego bliżej. Sądząc po minie, musiała już sporo wypić. - Nie jesteśmy na próbie, tylko na przyjęciu. Pan wciąż taki zasępiony - roześmiała się głośno.

\- Madame, proszę mi wybaczyć zły humor, próby wciąż są zbyt męczące. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby co poniektórzy bardziej się postarali.

Carlotta syknęła z oburzeniem. Diabli chcieli, że w tym momencie podszedł Moncharmin. Jak zwykle napuszony i wystrojony, poprzedzany przez swój kwadratowy podbródek.

\- Chyba monsieur le directeur nie powiedział pani niczego przykrego?

\- Ach – Carlotta zrobiła płaczliwą minkę i przyłożyła dłoń do skroni. - Ja już się przyzwyczaiłam...

Dyrektor artystyczny ujął ją za rękę.

\- Panie Saglatt, widzę, że niewiele wystarczy, by tracił pan panowanie nad sobą? Tylko jeden kieliszek, prawda?

\- Proszę uważać – powiedział cicho Saglatt. - Bo wkrótce może mieć pan wobec mnie dług i to honorowy.

\- Pan proponuje pojedynek? - Moncharminowi zrzedła nieco mina, ale wciąż bezczelnie się uśmiechał. - Nie wiem, czy po tym kieliszku trafiłby pan we własną głowę.

\- Monsieur, chce się pan przekonać?

\- Ach, nie, skądże – dyrektor artystyczny nadał głosowi lekki ton, jakby mówił o najbłahszej sprawie. Nie ukrył jednak lekkiego drżenia. - To co... toast na przeprosiny?

Saglatt poczerwieniał, a potem zbladł.

\- No dobrze, dobrze – mruknął Moncharmin. - Madame Carlotta, może przedstawię panią dyrektorowi baletu...

\- Już byłam... - zaczęła Carlotta, nie pojąwszy w czy rzecz. Więcej Saglatt nie usłyszał, bo po prostu wyszedł z sali.

 

Wszystko się w nim gotowało, kiedy wsiadał do dorożki. Drań!

Nie, nie, spokojnie. To ciasny, ograniczony człowiek. Nawet gdyby chciał, co było zresztą niemożliwe, nie zrozumiałby nic.

Saglatt zsunął się nieco na siedzeniu, żeby mieć oparcie pod głową. Obok niego przesuwały się światełka domów, sklepów, latarni...

I kogo on chce oszukać? Nienawidził Moncharmina, bo jego słowa przypominały mu jak bardzo znienawidził siebie.

Cóż za dramatyzm...

Ale tamto się skończyło. Zresztą czego się miał spodziewać? Że powitają go z otwartymi ramionami? Przecież wiadomo, że człowieka ocenia się po stroju i stanie portfela. Talent to dla większości sprawa drugorzędna.

Zacisnął pięść i uderzył z całej siły w siedzenie. Jak to powiedział Moncharmin? Toast na przeprosiny?

 

Była siódma czterdzieści pięć rano. Saglatt siedział w swoim ogniście pomarańczowym gabinecie i nie śmiał otworzyć oczu. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby to zrobił, czaszka pękłaby mu na pół.

Migrena. Dobrze, że nie kac. Otrząsnął się, jakby zobaczył coś wyjątkowo oślizgłego. A Moncharmin oczywiście siedzi w domu i pewnie słodko śpi! Ugh. A niektórzy mają w tym czasie próby. Próby. Szlag. Saglatt jęknął głucho. Jak Amanda nic z tym nie zrobi, to... Całą noc śniły mu się koszmary w postaci Carlotty, porośniętej pomarańczowo-czarnym pierzem i wyjącej jak szyszymora. Jak syrena strażacka. Jak upiór. I Moncharmin, który rechotał, przemykając gdzieś w tle. A potem pojawiło się całe stado takich Carlott, które zaczęły tańczyć dookoła niego, wciąż wyjąc. I dopiero to było straszne. Obudził się o piątej rano, na podłodze.

Ktoś zapukał. O wiele za głośno.

\- Proszę - mruknął. W ogóle nie wyobrażał sobie jak mógłby teraz grać i słuchać Calvieri, zwłaszcza takiej.

\- Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze.

To ona. Ratunku.

\- Proszę, Calvieri - Saglatt usiadł przy pianinie. - Widzę, że co najmniej pół nocy ćwiczyłaś - dodał widząc zapuchnięte oczy Amandy. - To miło. Ale ćwiczyć otwierania buzi już nie musisz.

Amanda nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać i ziewnęła jeszcze raz.

\- Możemy zaczynać - oznajmiła sucho.

\- Aria "Der Halle Rache", proszę.

Zaśpiewała. Saglatt zamknął oczy, bo klawisze podstępnie zamieniały się miejscami.

\- Wiesz... gdybym nie słyszał jak śpiewasz wcześniej... - Saglatt westchnął przesadnie.

\- Och, tak, wiem, nie umiem - Amanda poszła w kierunku drzwi.

\- Dokąd to? - dyrektor uniósł brwi. - Wracaj natychmiast. Będziemy ćwiczyć aż nie usłyszę choćby ludzkich tonów. Z boskich muszę chyba zrezygnować.

Amanda zrobiła minę pod tytułem "dlaczego wszyscy są dla mnie tacy złośliwi". Śpiewała raz za razem, aż nie rozbolała ją głowa i gardło.

Saglatt bardzo wymownie zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o pianino.

\- Idź kobieto, nich cię tu nie widzę. Nie wiem co się dzieje i pewnie się nie dowiem, ale dopóki czegoś z tym nie zrobisz, masz wolne. Rozumiesz?

\- A co... z rolą? - zapytała Amanda słabym głosem.

\- Nie ma ludzi niezastąpionych. Na razie nasza diwa zachorowała. Ale nie wiadomo czy nie złoży rezygnacji z mniej lub bardziej określonych powodów.

Amandzie zadrżały usta.

\- Czyli... no dobrze - powiedziała jak najbardziej obojętnie. - Do widzenia panu.

Saglatt nic nie odpowiedział ani nawet nie podniósł głowy. Amanda wyszła, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Musiałem oszaleć, pomyślał przerażony. Przecież teraz albo Carlotta, albo odwołujemy przedstawienie. A Vermett nie zechce odwołać przedstawienia. A Carlotta grała już kiedyś tę rolę.

Pomyślał, że jego koszmar właśnie zaczyna się sprawdzać.

 

\- Możesz to powtórzyć? - Upiór wpatrywał się w nią płonącym wzrokiem.

\- Straciłam rolę - powiedziała Amanda bez cienia emocji. - I uważam, że tak jest najlepiej, bo nie potrafię jej zaśpiewać.

\- Aha - Upiór usiadł przy organach i zaczął grać jakąś szaloną melodię, szybką, gwałtowną, słychać w niej było krzyk ludzi, stukot kopyt, trzask ognia. Uspokoiwszy się przestał i odwrócił do Amandy.

\- Nie wiem jak to wymyśliłaś, ale nie zamierzam na to pozwolić. Chodź tu bliżej, Amando. Popatrz mi w oczy.

Ociągając się nieco, Amanda podeszła.

\- No i? - zapytała możliwie beztrosko.

\- Gdzie się podziało to, co słyszałem, gdy błagałaś mnie, bym cię uczył? - Amanda skrzywiła się na słowo "błagać". - Słyszałem głos, który mógł moją muzykę, bezcielesną jak upiór, przyjąć i dać jej życie. Tak było jeszcze niedawno - mówił łagodnie jak do dziecka. - A potem spadek po prostej. O co chodzi? Dlaczego płaczesz? Amando...

Amanda bezradnie, obiema rękami wycierała oczy, właśnie jak małe bezradne dziecko.

\- Ja nie mogę ci powiedzieć... - wychlipała słabo. - Ja się postaram, obiecuję... ale ty nie wiesz... ja wcale nie umiem śpiewać tak dobrze jak myślisz.

\- Mogę sam o tym zdecydować? - zapytał spokojnie Upiór. - Zaśpiewasz dziś swoją rolę - Amanda nie zdobyła się na protest. Najwyżej zaśpiewa i wypadnie beznadziejnie. Wtedy przynajmniej Upiór przekona się, że to ona ma rację. - Odpocznij Amando. Możesz zostać tu jeśli chcesz, albo mogę cię odwieźć do Opery.

\- Odwieź mnie... chcę być sama.

Bez słowa wstał i zaprowadził ja do łódki, pomógł wsiąść. Amanda widziała i doceniała, jak bardzo delikatny i czuły stara się być. Już myślała, że zrobi jej awanturę, wścieknie się, nawet ją pobije... Ale nic nie mogła poradzić, że przez to jeszcze bardziej chciało jej się płakać.

 

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, cała Opera huczała od plotek. Genialna Amanda straciła rolę! Wielki powrót Carlotty! Carlotta puszyła się jak paw.

Ale co z Calvieri? Kłótnia z dyrektorem? Straciła głos? Śmiertelnie chora? Okazało się, że przez cały czas oszukiwała i tak naprawdę nie umie śpiewać?

Kiedy ta ostatnia plotka doszła do Amandy, najpiękniejszy wazon, z wodą i kwiatami wyfrunął za okno. Tak, to prawda, ale takie bezlitosne podsumowanie, przez tych idiotów... Ale nie tylko ona była wściekła. Gniew ogarnął również monsieur Saglatta. Otóż Upiór śmiał do niego napisać najbardziej bezczelny list, jaki w całym długim życiu zdarzyło mu się otrzymać.

 

_"Monsieur Saglatt,_

_doszły do mnie słuchy, że ktoś odebrał rolę pannie Calvieri. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć kto to był, gdyż niewątpliwie straciłbym cały szacunek do osoby tak krótkowzrocznej i bezmyślnej. Jeśli Amanda nie zaśpiewa jutro partii Królowej Nocy, będę zmuszony podjąć działania, które przewrócą do góry nogami całą Operę. I proszę potraktować moje słowa poważnie. Bez Amandy jutrzejszy "Czarodziejski flet" zostanie wystawiony w sali przeklętej._

_Z ukłonami, pański niezadowolony sługa, Upiór Opery_

_P.S. Pieniądze proszę zostawić według wcześniejszej instrukcji podczas premiery. Nie radzę próbować żadnych sztuczek."_

Madame Giri poinformowała Amandę, że pan Saglatt niezwłocznie życzy sobie z nią rozmawiać. Amanda jęknęła głośno i przewróciła teatralnie oczami, ale posłusznie poszła.

\- Świat się przewraca! - mruknęła wchodząc bez pukania.

\- Amando - rzekł zimno Saglatt. - Być może twój Upiór nie ma drzwi i nie umie z nich korzystać, ale tu obowiązują dobre maniery. Co się robi przed wejściem?

\- Nie wiem. Upiór mnie nie nauczył - odgryzła się bez zastanowienia śpiewaczka.

\- Puka się. Puka. Więc powiadasz, Upiór cię uczy? Właśnie o tym chciałem porozmawiać. Usiądź.

\- Co? - Amanda wystraszyła się. - Wcale mnie nie uczy!

\- Ale otrzymałem właśnie niezbyt uprzejmy list dotyczący twojego występu dziś wieczór. Pragnę zaznaczyć, że nie pozwolę ci śpiewać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to ja, a nie Upiór, jestem dyrektorem muzycznym - powiedział Saglatt kwaśno.

\- No i dobrze - westchnęła Amanda. - Ja wcale nie chcę.

\- A! - powiedział Saglatt i było to bardzo wymowne "a". - Wiec mam współodpowiedzialnego za wszystkie ewentualne zbrodnie, jakie Upiór popełni.

\- Słucham? - zapytała tępo Amanda.

\- Upiór grozi mi podjęciem, cytuję, "działań, które przewrócą do góry nogami całą Operę". No i dobrze. Może wywrócą ja na właściwe miejsce. Ale jako człowiek ostrożny, wolałbym jakoś się zabezpieczyć. Liczyłem, że pomożesz mi zapewnić bezpieczeństwo podczas spektaklu i w Operze ogólnie. W końcu nie chcemy.... wypadków.

\- Nie. Nie chcemy. Ale ja nic nie wiem i nie wiem jak miałabym pomóc. Przepraszam, dyrektorze. Jestem zmęczona i chciałabym się położyć.

\- Ach... No cóż, nie zatrzymuję. Ale gdybyś chciała...

\- Tak, wiem. Zawsze mogę przyjść.

\- Dokładnie - uśmiechnął się Saglatt. - Im szybciej tym lepiej.

Ale Amanda nie przyszła wcale.

\- Jeszcze jedno - Saglatt zatrzymał ją, choć podniosła się z miejsca. - Pomyślałem, że chętnie obejrzałabyś przedstawienie, nie mogąc w nim grać. Obejrzymy je we dwoje w loży numer pięć. I to nie jest tylko zaproszenie.

\- Rozumiem... - powiedziała powoli i wyszła.

 

W sali przeklętej, tez coś. Saglatt wprowadził Amandę do loży numer pięć. Kopertę z pieniędzmi położył na stoliczku. Ale tym razem przywiązał ją do stolika cienką, prawie niewidoczną, długą nitką.

Usiedli na miejscach.

\- Skąd ten smutek, madame? Przecież nikt nie zmusza cię do śpiewania - ale Amanda odwróciła się bez słowa.

Orkiestra zaczęła grać uwerturę. Jakie to piękne. Tylko dlaczego śpiewać musi ta Carlotta? Ta myśl kompletnie zepsuła Saglattowi humor i wiedział, że premiera i tak mu się nie spodoba.

Piangi jako książę Tamino... Saglatt westchnął. Facet jest za gruby do takich ról, a poza tym i tak nie prezentuje jakiegoś wspaniałego poziomu. Ostatnio w ogóle nikt takiego czegoś nie prezentuje. Trzeba się postarać o jeszcze jednego tenora.

Tak... Tamino zaatakowany przez węża na terytorium Królowej Nocy, uratowany przez damy dworu Królowej. Potem damy biegną do swojej pani, by donieść jej o pojawieniu się... młodzieńca. Co widać i słychać.

Zaraz... czy ostatnia dama nie potknęła się wychodząc za kulisy? Czy raczej... wyglądało jakby się poślizgnęła. Nie, to chyba przywidzenie...

Budzący się Tamino widzi nad sobą Papagena, ptasznika Królowej, spryciarza i tchórza. Saglatt oderwał oczy od dam i spojrzał na księcia i... niemal nie krzyknął z wrażenia. Musiał mieć dziwną minę, bo Amanda spojrzała pytająco.

Fakt, kostium Papagena jest cały obszyty piórami. Ale dlaczego czerwonymi?! Przez to wyglądał jak ta cholerna Carlotta ze snu!

\- Der Vogelfiinger bin ich ja... - Papageno wmawia Taminowi, ze to on go uratował. Trzy damy dworu wracają... o do jasnego... czemu tylko dwie? Saglatt zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie iść za kulisy i nie skontrolować sytuacji, ale przecież nie będzie robił paniki. Jeśli faktycznie ostatnia dama się potknęła i skręciła nogę, to są tam ludzie, którzy się nią zajmą, a na scenie... powiedzmy, że się bez niej obejdą.

Tymczasem dwie damy zakładają kłódkę na usta kłamczucha Papageny, a potem pokazują Taminowi portret Paminy, córki Królowej Nocy. Ach, do tej roli świetna byłaby Christine. Cóż, Meg Giri radzi sobie wystarczająco. Jeszcze jakieś pięć lat pracy i może zaśpiewa jak Daae...

Zaraz zjawi się Królowa... Jest. Carlotta dumnie wyszła na scenę. Saglatt usłyszał lekki szmer rozczarowania wśród publiczności. Carlotta musiała jednak usłyszeć szmer zachwytu, bo uśmiechnęła się w zamierzeniu wdzięcznie i zaczęła swoją partię:

\- O zittre nicht... - Królowa, w zamian za rękę Paminy, każe Taminowi i Papagenowi, uratować księżniczkę z rąk złego czarnoksiężnika Sarastry.

Nie, tego się nie da słuchać... Miejsce Carlotty jest na deskach kabaretu, nie w Operze. Popatrzył na Amandę.

Amanda spojrzała na niego zimno, potem uniosła lornetkę i już więcej nie odrywała oczu od sceny. Saglatt patrzył na nią nadal, ciekawe, kiedy się speszy... Nie doczekał się, za to Amanda nagle zamrugała ze zdziwieniem i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Szybko spojrzał na scenę.

Suknia Carlotty pękła w pasie i spódnica powoli oddzielała się od reszty. Jeszcze chwila i spadnie. Saglattowi zrobiło się słabo na tę myśl. Amanda parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Ucisz się, dziewczyno i oglądaj - zgrzytnął wybiegając z loży. W dwie minuty był za kulisami, powitany oszołomionymi spojrzeniami artystów i personelu. Wszyscy jak urzeczeni wpatrywali się w stój Królowej Nocy. Tamino kończył właśnie zgadzać się na uratowanie księżniczki, a damy zaraz podarują mu czarodziejski flet. Zaraz spadnie kurtyna i sytuacja będzie uratowana. Carlotta nie czuła chyba, że coś jest nie tak. Suknia była ciężka i miała wiele warstw, można było nie poczuć. Ale jak cała ta kolorowa warstwa spadnie... Ale jeszcze moment i kurtyna.

Zdąży? Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Nie zdąży...

\- O do jasnego groma... Kurtyna! - syknął do maszynistów. - Kurtyna! - powtórzył głośno. - W tej chwili!

Zrozumieli i na szczęście nie zadawali głupich pytań.

W momencie gdy Tamino brał flet, kurtyna spadła. Cóż, nie było źle, stracili tylko wskazówki którędy do Sarastra i wręczenie Papagenowi czarodziejskich dzwonków.

Gdy wrócił do loży, w oczach Amandy dostrzegł coś na kształt uznania. Opadł na fotel i zaczął się zastanawiać co jeszcze go dzisiaj czeka. Upiór chyba nie poprzestanie na tym?

\- Spadło właśnie z sufitu - Amanda podała mu kopertę z lakową czaszką.

Wziął i spokojnie rozpakował.

_"No, to teraz mnie zdenerwowałeś. Strzeżcie się!"_

No ładnie.

Odsłona druga udała się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Tamino i Papageno wykradli murzynowi Monostatosowi księżniczkę. Czyżby Upiór nie miał więcej sztuczek? Czy też jest to cisza przed burzą?

Ale i odsłona trzecia się udała. Tamino, Pamina i Papageno poznali Sarastra, który okazał się być postacią pozytywną, wbrew słowom Królowej. Sarastro zapowiedział, że Tamino, aby zdobyć Paminę, musi przejść przez szereg prób...

Przerwa przed aktem drugim. Saglatt nie zamierzał wychodzić z loży: primo nie chciał rozmawiać z nikim o sukni Carlotty, a zwłaszcza z gośćmi. Secundo, nie mógłby zostawić koperty z pieniędzmi.

Koperty... Żadnej koperty już nie było!

Saglatt podbiegł do stolika. I zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie. Nitka była przecięta. Upiór zwyczajnie wszedł tu podczas jego nieobecności, zabrał pieniądze i wręczył Calvieri list.

Akt drugi. Carlotta zaśpiewa znowu w trzeciej odsłonie i zapewne wtedy należy się spodziewać największych atrakcji.

W czasie gdy Tamino i Pamina przechodzili mężnie przez swoje próby, Saglatt siedział jak na szpilkach, próbując wymyśleć co może się nie udać i udając że nie widzi rozpaczliwych spojrzeń Vermetta z loży po przeciwnej stronie sali. To jest plus loży numer pięć - żadnych głupców w pobliżu. Vermett machał czymś białym, prawdopodobnie listem od Upiora. Dla świętego spokoju Saglatt pokazał mu swój list.

Między odsłoną pierwszą i drugą Saglatt uprzedził maszynistów, żeby mieli oczy szeroko otwarte i uważali, zwłaszcza będąc nad sceną. Ostrzegł też kilkoro rozsądniejszych osób spośród artystów, głównie mężczyzn. Kobiety, szczególnie małe baletniczki i chórzystki gotowe były wpaść w panikę i zepsuć całe przedstawienie, a nawet odmówić wejścia na scenę!

\- Josephie Bouquet - zwrócił się Saglatt do głównego maszynisty. - Polegam na panu. To nie są żarty, ktoś usiłuje zepsuć przedstawienie. O wszystkim proszę mnie informować, siedzę w loży numer pięć.

Odsłona trzecia. Murzyn skrada się ku śpiącej Paminie chcąc ją pocałować. Wchodzi Królowa Nocy i wypłasza go. Saglatt zauważył, że drżą mu ręce. Zacisnął je na oparciach fotela i przybrał najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy jaki mógł. Amanda drżała lekko i wychylała się mocno nad balustradką.

Carlotta otworzyła usta, by rozpocząć arię "Der Halle Rache", w której nakazuje Paminie zabicie dobrego kapłana.

Carlotta powiodła oczyma po widowni. Rozpierała ją duma, oto znów jest wielką diwą, we wspaniałej roli... Nabrała powietrza.

Nie zaśpiewała. Z jej ust wydobył się... żabi rechot, skrzek, niepodobny do ludzkiej mowy. Zapadła cisza, słychać było tylko bicia serc i nierówny oddech Carlotty. Królowa Nocy spróbowała jeszcze raz.

Żabi skrzek. I pierwsze chichoty na widowni. Za chwilę będzie się śmiała cała sala.

\- Idziemy - Saglatt chwycił Amandę za rękę i niemal siłą wyciągnął z loży. Pobiegli za kulisy, cudem nie łamiąc nóg na schodach. Tam zostawił Amandę. - Kurtyna! - rzucił mechanikom. Kątem oka widział, wychodząc z loży, że Vermett chyba zemdlał. I na kogo spadła czarna i niewdzięczna robota odkręcenia całego zamieszania?

\- Cholera - mruknął do siebie. - Carlotta, za kulisy, oddaj strój Amandzie.

Carlotta, płacząc, posłusznie pobiegła.

Saglatt wyszedł przed widownię.

\- Szanowni państwo - powiedział z kamienną twarzą. - Niezmiernie nam przykro, madame Carlotta niestety ciężko choruje... Prosimy państwa o wyrozumiałość. - Urwał na chwilę. Przez widownię przebiegł niepewny szmer. Wziął głęboki oddech. - To właśnie z tego powodu madame Carlotta nie pojawiała się od dawna na scenie w dłuższych i bardziej wyczerpujących rolach. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że doszła już do siebie na tyle by nam zaśpiewać, ale niestety, najwyraźniej czeka ją jeszcze długa kuracja. Natomiast w roli Królowej Nocy wystąpi Amanda Calvieri. Prosimy o chwilę cierpliwości...

Na sali rozległy się oklaski, wobec czego Saglatt ukłonił się i znikł za kurtyną. Za kulisy wpadł jak wściekły tajfun.

\- Calvieri, gotowa? No to jazda na scenę i postaraj się. Dla Opery - zgrzytnął zębami. Wystraszona Amanda pomknęła jak na skrzydłach. Miała tylko kostium, scenicznego makijażu i fryzury nie zdążyli zrobić. Nieważne. Kurtyna w górę.

Carlotty nie było widać. Była za to madame Giri.

\- Co robiła Carlotta między swoimi wystąpieniami, madame?

\- Była albo tu, albo u siebie w garderobie...

\- Piła coś? Jadła?

\- Nie widziałam. Ale oczywiście mogła.

\- Co robiła przed wyjściem na scenę? Mówiła coś? Słyszeliście jej głos?

\- Tak, mówiła... różne głupoty, ale głos miała czysty i normalny. - Madame zastanowiła się. - Nie mam pojęcia jak to się mogło stać. Jeśli zrobił to Upiór...

\- Tak, zrobił to Upiór! - wrzasnął Saglatt, po czym, przypomniawszy sobie, że mógł być słyszany na scenie, a nawet poza nią, ciągnął ciszej. - Madame, nie życzę sobie robienia z Upiora jakiegoś bohatera albo zjawiska nadprzyrodzonego. To człowiek z krwi i kości, i musi istnieć fizyczny sposób w jaki zrobił to, co zrobił. A pani powinna mi pomóc go znaleźć! A to? - nagle jego wzrok padł na buteleczkę specyfiku jaki rozpylają sobie do gardła śpiewacy przed występem.

\- Amanda tego używała?

\- Nie, nie zdążyła. Ledwo ubrała kostium, już ją pan wyrzucił na scenę.

\- I bardzo dobrze - powąchał ostrożnie. - Prawdopodobnie tym posłużył się Upiór. Zatrzymam to.

Amanda śpiewała już arię. Saglatt czym prędzej schował buteleczkę do kieszeni, żeby jej w złości nie uszkodzić. Matko, Calvieri, postaraj się bardziej! Amanda śpiewała tak, jakby zupełnie nie obchodziło jej to, co śpiewa. Nie że psuła na złość komuś, ale zupełnie bez entuzjazmu. Powiedzmy - na poziomie Carlotty. A publiczność przywykła już do lepszych jej występów. I nie tylko publiczność.

\- Panie dyrektorze! Ktoś jest nad sceną! - To jeden z maszynistów stał przy prowadzących na górę schodach. - Monsieur Bouquet widział czarną postać.

\- Madame, proszę tu wszystkiego pilnować. - Saglatt pobiegł w kierunku schodów. Podążając za maszynistą, szybko znalazł się nad sceną, wśród pajęczyny lin podnoszących i opuszczających dekorację. Tu panował półmrok i światło z dołu ze sceny wręcz raziło. Ktoś zjawił się nagle za nim.

\- Bouquet? Co się dzieje?

\- Ktoś stał tam po przeciwnej stronie. I nie wydawało mi się to. Przypuszczalnie, gdybym tam nie pobiegł, jakieś dekoracje leżałyby właśnie na scenie. Albo worki z piaskiem. I może nawet nie na scenie, a na kimś.

\- Wyobrażam sobie - mruknął Saglatt. - Ilu masz maszynistów do pomocy?

\- Trzech.

\- W każdym rogu jeden człowiek i jeden pośrodku. Ty, Bouquet, staniesz pośrodku, ja pójdę w tamten róg, gdzie widziałeś cień.

\- Tak jest - Bouquet wołał swoich chłopców, a Saglatt wąskim drewnianym mostkiem przechodził nad sceną. Spojrzał w dół. Jakoś nigdy nie myślał, że to aż tak wysoko... Amandy nie było już na scenie. Odsłona chyba szósta, bo Meg-Pamina próbuje się zabić sztyletem. Saglatt znieruchomiał. Na rękach dziewczyny zobaczył czerwień, Meg krzyknęła histerycznie. Co u diabła, czyżby to nie był rekwizyt? Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył co dalej. Na szczęście krew płynęła ze skaleczonych rąk, nie z przebitej piersi. Saglatt powstrzymał się od wyobrażenia sobie takiej sceny, bo chyba by spadł z wrażenia. Meg dzielnie kończyła scenę, trzymając nóż przez suknię. Trzej chłopcy ratują ją od samobójstwa. A może i od morderstwa. Uspokojony Saglatt dotarł do swojego rogu. Nie widział nic alarmującego, ani tu, ani chwała Bogu na scenie. Odsłona siódma minęła spokojnie. Ósma też, choć gdy Tamino chciał się powiesić z rozpaczy, że Pamina rzekomo go nie kocha, wyobraźnia Saglatta zaczęła produkować sporo ciekawych możliwości wypadków. Głównie z użyciem lin i worków z piaskiem.

Na scenę weszła Amanda, ze swoim wybrakowanym dworem dwóch panien i murzynem. Trzeba się dowiedzieć co z małą Jammes, trzecią damą. Amandzie chyba Upiór nie zrobi krzywdy?

Nagle usłyszał szelest. Odwróciwszy się, zobaczył czarną sylwetkę w długim do ziemi płaszczu. Stała przy wyjściu na schody, po tej samej stronie sceny, po której był teraz on. Pół twarzy była dziwnie jasna, jak naga kość.

Nie namyślając się wiele, ruszył za zjawiskiem. Upiór, powiewając płaszczem, wyszedł na schody. Kiedy Saglatt dopadł do drzwi, już nie był w stanie powiedzieć gdzie dalej. Z tyłu dobiegł do niego Bouquet i drugi maszynista.

\- Bouquet, schodami w górę. Ty - zwrócił się do drugiego maszynisty - sprawdź, czy tu wszystko w porządku, ja biegnę na dół.

Zbiegł aż do piwnic, ale nic nie zauważył. Nie skręcał w żadne drzwi, bo zwyczajnie było ich za dużo. Zresztą nie sądził, żeby Upiór chciał bawić się w chowanego w normalnych pomieszczeniach, gdzie zawsze istniało ryzyko zobaczenia przez kogoś obcego. No tak, ale do podziemi Saglatt już iść nie chciał. To był labirynt, którego on nie znał prawie wcale, a Upiór prawdopodobnie świetnie. Nie warto nadstawiać karku. Ale co to? Kartka przylepiona na ścianie? Zerwał ją, przeczytał i zgniótł wściekle. Ale nie wyrzucił, tylko schował do kieszeni.

 _"To tylko początek, jeśli Amanda nie będzie śpiewać. Dziś wam się udało, ale przedstawienie wybitnie mi się nie podobało. No i ta loża... Wyrazy Szacunku, Upiór Opery_ " Litery były równe, pismo ozdobne. Widać Upiór miał list wcześniej przygotowany. Ale bez pieczęci? Może pisane podczas przedstawienia.

Wrócił na górę. Bouquet nie znalazł nic, drugi maszynista także nic. Saglatt zdążył akurat, żeby zobaczyć koniec, pokłony artystów i oklaski. Nie na stojąco bynajmniej.

\- Jutro od rana zrobisz tu kompletny przegląd, Bouquet. Nie możemy ryzykować. Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny ktoś musi tego pilnować. Jasne? Na razie wy na zmianę, przez całą noc. Potem dostaniecie pomoc. W czasie każdego przedstawienia jesteście tu wszyscy i macie oczy szeroko otwarte.

\- Tak jest, panie dyrektorze - mruknął niedźwiedzim głosem Bouquet i skinął głową.

Saglatt zszedł na dół. Pierwszą rzeczą jak zobaczył, była Carlotta krzycząca na Amandę.

\- To ty to zrobiłaś, nie myśl, że nie wiem! - rozmazany od łez i roztarty rękami makijaż stworzył na twarzy Carlotty zagadkowe wzory, głos wciąż był groteskowo ochrypnięty, a wściekle różowy szlafrok dopełniał obrazu. Amanda stała nieruchomo, patrząc na awanturującą się artystkę zimno, z pogardą.

\- Nie zrobiłam tego, więc nie wygłupiaj się! - powiedziała wreszcie. - Ja nie oszukuję!

Czy to złudzenie, czy uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok? Tak, wyraźnie nie patrzy na Carlottę. W tym momencie spojrzała wprost na niego i zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. I już patrzyła na Carlottę.

\- Ach nie?! A skąd mam to wiedzieć?! To Upiór dał ci rolę Herz, więc pewnie jesteś z nim w zmowie!!!

Saglatt zauważył, że Amanda zadrżała.

\- Dość tego, moje panie - wtrącił się. - Calvieri... proszę iść do mojego gabinetu i tam na mnie zaczekać. Madame Carlotta, proszę ze mną do pani garderoby. Czy widział już panią lekarz?

Carlotta ponownie zalała się łzami i zaczęła się słaniać na nogach. Trzęsąc się ze złości, Saglatt musiał poprowadzić ją pod rękę.

\- Widział, jest u mnie w garderobie...

Dyrektor muzyczny pokręcił głową w zdumieniu. Gruby głos Carlotty brzmiał doprawdy niezwykle. Oj, żeby ta bajeczka dla publiczności się nie sprawdziła...

Ale lekarz potwierdził tylko wersję o zatruciu. Uspokoił, że wszystko za jakiś czas minie i ucieszył się z buteleczki. Obiecał ją zbadać. Saglatt zostawił rozhisteryzowaną Carlottę pod jego opieką, objechawszy go wpierw, że wypuścił ją samą za kulisy. Teraz należałoby chyba zobaczyć się z Vermettem. Albo nie, później, teraz z Amandą.

Na schodach zatrzymał go jednak naczelny.

\- Saglatt... to straszne, ja nie wiem co robić! - Vermett wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi przerażeniem oczami.

\- Porozmawiamy później, dyrektorze. Na razie sytuacja jest pod kontrolą. Proszę wracać do domu, odpocząć, jutro spotkajmy się o... dziesiątej w pana gabinecie. Omówimy wtedy wszystko.

Vermett spojrzał na niego jak na anioła i zbawcę. Saglatt nabrał dziwnej ochoty, żeby zrzucić go z tych śliczniutkich schodów. Krwi na czerwonym dywanie nie będzie widać.

\- Cóż wobec tego dobranoc, panie Vermett. Mam dziś jeszcze coś do załatwienia.

\- Do jutra, Saglatt... czyli mogę z czystym sumieniem iść już do domu?

\- Tak! - warknął Saglatt. Zreflektował się widząc zdumione spojrzenie Vermetta. - Przepraszam, dyrektorze, jestem zmęczony. Proszę iść i o nic się nie martwić. Do widzenia.

Niech idzie, nie będzie się plątał pod nogami.

Amanda stała pod drzwiami gabinetu. Prawda, przecież to on miał klucz. Zapomniał. Niby drobiazg, ale bardzo go zirytował. Otworzył szybko drzwi i wpuścił ją do środka.

Spokojnie, powtarzał sobie w myśli. Już nie trzeba się spieszyć. Teraz wręcz przeciwnie, trzeba powoli i delikatnie.

Otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie. Jeszcze chwila i nakrzyczałby na nią, że beznadziejnie śpiewała, a nie o to chodzi.

Usiadł za biurkiem i ręką wskazał jej fotel naprzeciwko.

\- Amando - powiedział spokojnie. - Wybacz mi bezpośredniość. Jeżeli się mylę, to z góry przepraszam. - Calvieri kiwnęła nieznacznie głową. - Odnoszę wrażenie, że masz nie całkiem czyste sumienie. Nie przerywaj. Nie będę pytał o co chodzi, chyba, że chcesz mi to powiedzieć, czego się raczej nie spodziewam. Chciałem tylko cię ostrzec: jeśli nic z tym nie zrobisz, to wkrótce zrezygnujesz ze śpiewania w ogóle. - Drgnęła i popatrzyła na niego, między brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. - Nie jest jeszcze za późno, jeśli jesteś odważna, powinnaś coś z tym zrobić. Szkoda byłoby rezygnować, prawda?

Diabli wiedzą, czy nie jest za późno, ale tego przecież nie powie...

Nieznaczne kiwnięcie głową.

\- Skąd pan... Przecież nic pan...

\- Nie trzeba nic widzieć na własne oczy - Saglatt ułożył się wygodniej w fotelu. Najtrudniejsze chyba już za nim. W dodatku okazało się, że intuicja go nie zawiodła. - Zresztą, czy dla ciebie ma w tej chwili jakieś znaczenie, że ktoś widział? Tak czy inaczej, to ty czujesz się podle. Wszyscy inni mogą cię na rękach nosić i stopy twoje całować, ale to ty wiesz czy jesteś fair wobec wszystkich. Siebie nie oszukasz, więc radziłbym jak najszybciej wziąć się do roboty. To wszystko, Calvieri.

Boże święty, co on gada i to na trzeźwo! W życiu by się nie spodziewał, że wygłosi kiedyś takie moralizatorskie kazanie.

\- Nie powie pan nic na temat dzisiejszego występu? - Calvieri spróbowała być pewna siebie. Usłyszał nutkę złośliwości. Nawet uśmiechnęła się paskudnie.

\- A co takiego chcesz usłyszeć, kobieto? Zostaw mnie w spokoju, miałem dziś dość atrakcji, żeby jeszcze komentować przedstawienie. I nie próbuj być złośliwa, bo to niepoważne. Myślałem, że jesteś doroślejsza.

Może nie do końca tak myślał, ale chyba podziałało. Amanda podniosła się i życząc mu dobrej nocy, wyszła.

Dobrej nocy, faktycznie... jeszcze musi dojechać do domu. Calvieri mieszka na miejscu, w ładnych trzech pokojach, specjalnie dla niej wyremontowanych. A on musi się telepać z jednego końca miasta na drugi. Przy czym na jednym końcu rezyduje w najbardziej psychicznym pomieszczeniu w całym budynku, za sprawą idealnie dobranego koloru ścian. Może on też powinien zrezygnować z powodu zdrowia?

 

_Prescott śnił mu się co noc. Patrzył na niego, tak jak tamtego dnia, a potem zaczynał się śmiać._

_Wreszcie Antoine nie wytrzymał. Poszedł na policję, opowiedział wszystko._

_Zamknęli go razem z innymi. Oszustwa, wyłudzenie, krzywoprzysięstwo._

_Ale trup już mu się nie śnił._

 

Amanda resztką sił dotoczyła się do swojej sypialni. Ale wiedziała, że nie zaśnie dopóki czegoś nie zrobi. Teraz, jak najszybciej, bo jutro może być już za późno. To znaczy, może się rozmyślić i znów wpaść w depresję. Teraz wszystko wydaje się łatwiejsze. Wzięła papier, pióro, kopertę...


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV

 

Ty chwyciłeś moją dłoń i dotknąwszy włosów mych

Osuszyłeś swym uśmiechem zapłakane oczy me

I nie było ważne to, kto jest sprawcą moich łez

Wystarczyły Twoje słowa...

 

„Spotkanie” Kilku Przyjaciół

 

Następnego dnia przed wejściem do Opery stanął powóz z herbem de Chagny. Amanda widziała go z okna. Do momentu kiedy Christine zapukała do jej drzwi, Calvieri zdążyła poszarpać jeszcze jedną chusteczkę. Bała się. Ale za pół godziny powinna już mieć to za sobą. Tak, czy inaczej.

\- Christine... - Amanda nie wiedziała jak zacząć. Westchnęła. - Ja muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć... - A co tam, będzie prosto z mostu. - Oszukałam cię.

Christine zamrugała i popatrzyła uważniej.

\- Ne rozumiem. Co ty mówisz? Kiedy mogłaś mnie oszukać?...

Boże, czy Christine nie mogłaby się po prostu wszystkiego domyśleć? Czy koniecznie trzeba jej wszystko opowiadać?

\- Wtedy, przed premierą "Dyrektora Teatru", widziałam się z Upiorem. Cały ten spektakl miał zdecydować, którą z nas Upiór będzie uczył. Przynajmniej ja to tak rozumiałam. Wtedy specjalnie otworzyłam nocą okno. Żebyś się przeziębiła. I to ja napisałam list do Raoula, żebyś za niego wyszła... sama rozumiesz.

Christine popatrzyła na nią jak na różowego kota.

\- Ależ Amando... list napisał Upiór.

\- Żaden Upiór. Sama go napisałam.

\- Nieprawda.

Niebiosa, cierpliwości! Christine, nie denerwuj mnie.

\- Przecież pamiętam, co zrobiłam.

\- Ależ list, który dostałam, napisany był jego pismem. I był z jego pieczęcią, tą z trupią czaszką. Jak chcesz to wytłumaczyć? Naprawdę podrobiłaś go tak idealnie?

Zapadła cisza. Amanda wpatrywała się w Christine z otwartymi ustami.

\- A... nie. Nic nie podrabiałam - odpowiedziała głupio, próbując zrozumieć. - Chcesz powiedzieć... że ja wcale nie musiałam pisać tego listu?

Nie! Nie tak! Jeszcze gdyby zbrodnia się jakoś liczyła! Ale tak głupio i niepotrzebnie?! Kto to powiedział, że człowiek woli być tym złym niż tym śmiesznym? Molier?

\- Upiór napisał... no ogólnie to napisał, że jestem wolna. Że będzie uczył ciebie.

\- Ale... - Amanda bezsilnie opuściła ręce. Więc cała awantura... była o nic? Boże, dlaczego ja tak bez powodu muszę sobie całe życie poplątać? Zresztą nie tylko ja, Upiór też... Głupi Upiór, zepsuł całą intrygę.

\- Christine... Ja przecież i tak muszę cię przeprosić. Teraz już poważnie. Przecież to wszystko jedno, czy Upiór napisał list. To znaczy tylko tyle, że miałam więcej szczęścia niż rozumu... Przecież i ja go napisałam, jakby nie patrzeć. I to okno...

\- Wybaczam ci... - powiedziała Christine poważnie. Wydawała się dojrzalsza, niż dawniej, może to małżeństwo tak robi? Może ja też powinnam wyjść za mąż?

\- Dziękuję...

\- Kiedy pójdziesz to powiedzieć Upiorowi?

Cisza.

\- E... co?

\- No przecież musisz do niego iść. Jego skrzywdziłaś bardziej niż mnie. Nawet jeśli on sam zdecydował tak samo.

Amanda poczuła się, jakby spadała w przepaść. Ziemia się obsunęła, choć wszystko zapowiadało tylko podziwianie pięknych widoków... Tak, Christine miała rację. Tym bardziej ją to przerażało.

\- Amando, uważaj co robisz. To wrażliwy człowiek. I bardzo samotny. A ty nie przejmujesz się innymi ludżmi. Przecież nie przeprosiłaś mnie ze względu na mnie, tylko żeby poczuć się lepiej.

Zabolało, tym bardziej, że to była prawda. No nie, to nie tak miało być, to nie jest Christine jaką Amanda znała. Małżeństwo naprawdę jej służy. Amanda desperacko próbowała obrócić całą sytuację w żart, choćby tylko w myślach. A i Christine nie była bez grzechu, przekonywała samą siebie. Jeśli tak się martwiła o Upiora, to powinna była z nim zostać, a nie tchórzliwie uciekać do wicehrabiego. A teraz niech nie wymądrza się, bo już nie ma do tego prawa!

 

Saglatt siedział w swoim kolorowym gabinecie i się zastanawiał. Upiór uczący Amandę, był ze wszech miar zjawiskiem pożądanym i opłacalnym. Ale Upiór sabotujący przedstawienia w sposób grożący czyjąś śmiercią z pewnością już nie. Upiór wyciągający tyle pieniędzy ile się da, również. Być może Calvieri zdoła unormować sprawę. Jeśli nie, trzeba będzie podjąć bardziej stanowcze środki.

A poza tym... Jaki wariat może mieszkać w piwnicach i szantażować Operę? Ktoś mógł dzisiaj zginąć. Fala zimnej wściekłości zalała Saglatta. Boże, przebrać się w pelerynę i zrobić przedstawienie! Romantyczny, tragiczny, żałosny bohater! Jakie to proste. Niech inni się męczą, ja zostanę Upiorem i też mi zapłacą! Ja najmądrzejszy, najlepszy... Ludzie, czemu sam nie wpadł na ten pomysł?! Po co było się tyle męczyć?!

Dziś znienawidził Upiora do reszty.

 

Najpierw Amanda poszła do Saglatta. Powiedzieć, ze przeprasza, rozumie, dziękuje i będzie śpiewać najlepiej jak może.

W końcu Upiór naprawdę ją wybrał.

\- Dobrze. - Saglatt skinął głową. - W tej chwili jestem zajęty, ale może znajdę chwilę czasu, żeby z tobą poćwiczyć. Jak nie, to poproś Maestro Lerouxa. I ma być lepiej niż wczoraj.

\- Tak jest, panie dyrektorze...

Czy ten człowiek nie mógłby się raz w życiu normalnie ucieszyć? Chociaż jeśli ma to być tylko raz w życiu, to zapewne powrót śpiewaczki marnotrawnej nie wystarczy jako powód.

Ale wieczorem zaśpiewała. Zły humor Saglatta wytłumaczyła sobie jakoś, widząc dyrektora muzycznego rozmawiającego z Vermettem. Saglatt był blady i wściekły jak malowanie. To znaczy tak cyniczny, złośliwy i sarkastyczny jak tylko mógł. A Vermett miał minę człowieka, który wypełnił swój obowiązek i wszelkie sprzeciwy są bardzo nie na miejscu. Saglatt siedział w loży dyrektorskiej, a strzępek rozmowy jaki wychwyciło przez zamknięte drzwi czułe ucho Amandy brzmiał:

\- Myślałem, że jest pan na tyle kompetentnym dyrektorem, żeby nie podejmować kroków prowadzących do bankructwa! Cóż, jeśli chcemy dożywiać jakieś zjawiska nienormalne, to chyba tylko ze względu na reklamę. Ale reklama niestety jest tylko wtedy, gdy wyżej wymienione zjawiska są niezadowolone, więc cały pomysł mija się z celem...

Ano tak... Gdyby Amanda miała czyste sumienie, mogłaby powiedzieć Upiorowi co myśli o podobnych sztuczkach jak wczoraj. Zwłaszcza o głosie Carlotty, choć gdyby to nie było niebezpieczne, a pewnie było, byłoby fantastyczne.

 

Po przedstawieniu, paru uwagach gości ("Dlaczego nie było tak ciekawie jak wczoraj, gdy moja siostra była?") i krótkim komentarzu Saglatta ("Powiedzmy, że lepiej. Ale jak na ciebie, to nadal kiepsko.") Amanda czekała w garderobie. Postanowiła czekać całą noc, gdyby było trzeba. I następną noc również. Ale może nie będzie trzeba czekać. Może Upiór sam się pojawi. Przecież nie pokłócili się tak naprawdę. Upiór powiedział, że ona zagra... no i zagrała. No. Więc wszystko w porządku.

Ale... Amanda znalazła małą, niekomfortową myśl, dobrze schowaną wśród innych. Jednocześnie precyzyjnie i dokuczliwie kłującą.

Dokładnie: a dlaczego nie iść tam samemu. To ty przepraszasz.

Ale on też nie jest święty... Zresztą powinien sam przyjść. Wystarczy poczekać.

No dobra, dobra, już idę.

Wstała i poczuła się jakoś lżej. Nie jest, do diabła, tchórzem. Pójdzie tam i powie mu wszystko, choćby miał ją wykląć i przepędzić na cztery wiatry.

Amanda przyłapała się, że chodzi w kółko przed lustrem.

Nie no, idę tam.

Nie, nie idę.

Może powróżę z płatków kwiatka? Może... z płatków wszystkich kwiatków, które mi tu przynieśli? To by mi zajęło czas do rana co najmniej.

Nie, tak czy inaczej nie może nie powiedzieć Upiorowi. Pójdzie tam i wszystko wyjaśni. Delikatnie i ze skruchą. Prawdziwą, żeby nie było.

Przerwała swoje kółeczko i odsunęła szklaną taflę. Nie chciała przyjść góra do Mahometa, to przyjdzie Mahomet do góry.

 

_Wyszedł z więzienia w pewien wiosenny, deszczowy wieczór._

_Bez pracy, bez mieszkania, bez niczego._

_Mógł wrócić do rodziny. Ale nie był pewny jak by go przyjęli. Zresztą nie chciał litości rodziców, ani wytykania go przez całe miasteczko palcami._

_Szedł bez celu, wsłuchując się w stuk własnych kroków._

_Dziewczyna... Tańczyła na scenie kabaretu. Śpiewała. Wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Podszedł bliżej, a ona popatrzyła na niego._

_Potem poszedł do jej garderoby. Nie wiedział po co, ale wiedział, że nie dałoby mu to spokoju, gdyby nie poszedł._

_Nazywała się Viola. Kiedyś występowała w operze. Zwolnili ją, gdy pojawiła się lepsza śpiewaczka._

 

O cholera, tylko jak się pływa tą łódeczką? Nie, przepraszam, jak się pływa skoro łódeczka jest zacumowana w Grocie? Amanda umiała pływać, ale przeprawa po czarnym jeziorze, w ciężkiej sukni, nie była dobrym pomysłem. I jeszcze głupia nie zdjęła kostiumu. Zbyt przejęta była Upiorem i od razu wszystkich wyprosiła. No, to teraz ma.

Mogłaby zawołać Upiora. Może usłyszy, echo jest pewnie niezłe.

No... to na trzy-czte-ry "Upiór"...

Trzy...

Czte...

ry...

\- ...

Nie, już wolała popłynąć, niż się tu wydzierać. Irracjonalne, owszem, ale głupio jej było. Grota nie była aż tak daleko stąd, nie takie odległości potrafiła przepłynąć. Może mądrzej byłoby zawrócić, ale jak już tu jest, to nie będzie rezygnowała w połowie. Na pewno nie. Nie, nie ma tak dobrze, zawoła raz tego peleryniastego głupka i płynie.

\- UPIORZE!!!

Poczerwieniała na myśl jak głupio to mogło zabrzmieć. Ktoś niewtajemniczony by pomyślał, że bawi się w wywoływanie duchów.

Hm, i w dodatku żadnej odpowiedzi. Mogła się tego spodziewać. No cóż, nie jest delikatną paryską laleczką i potrafi nie tylko śpiewać i ładnie wyglądać.

No dobrze, może i nie potrafi ładnie wyglądać. Jakiś problem?

Zdjęła, z pewnym trudem, ciężki i sztywny kostium. W samej halce, choć obfitej, było chłodno, ale przeżyje. A w Grocie jest mnóstwo grubych i ciepłych tkanin. Nawet stary kostium Królowej Nocy, na oko sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat.

Tylko ta woda taka jakaś... mętna. Nie były to ścieki, wtedy w ogóle cały pomysł odpadał, ale też nie było toto czyste. Taka zamulona woda, jak z dna jeziora. I z glonami, którym światła dostarczały, rozpalane przez Upiora, gazowe lampy. Ciekawe, ile dyrekcja płaci za gaz?

Weszła ostrożnie do wody.

-Nienienieniebędękląć!!!

Weszła głębiej.

-CholerazimnezimnezimneSaglattmniezabijejaksięmuprzeziębięnaprzedstawienieAAAdobrzemitak mamzaswojealeUpiórteżoberwie!!!

No nic. Popłynęła. Przecież nie pierwszy raz płynęła w zimnej wodzie. Choć chyba pierwszy raz w tak brudnej. Dobra, teraz nie pomylić drogi, bo te korytarze trochę rozgałęzione. Matko, właściwie czemu ona tak się poświęca żeby aż w kanałach pływać?!

Popatrzyła na mury dookoła. No niby miały jakieś tam ozdoby, kratki. Jakby zdarła sobie wszystkie paznokcie, to może doszłaby po murach. Ale nie, bo i tak musiałaby przepływać z jednego na drugi.

Swoją drogą, dzięki niebiosom, że latarnie na murach się paliły. Po ciemku by jednak nie popłynęła.

Nagle zza zakrętu wynurzył się dziób łodzi Upiora.

Nie ma to jak kwadrans spóźnienia. Zirytowała się. Właściwie na siebie, bo tyle mogła wymyślić, że Upiór jej nie odkrzyknie i poczekać.

\- Amanda?!... - Upiór uklęknął na łodzi, aż kolana grzmotnęły o drewno. - Kobieto, co ty robisz? Uczysz się pływać? Życie ci niemiłe?

Amanda zabulgotała, bo chcąc się zatrzymać, napiła się trochę wody. Byle nie myśleć co było w tej wodzie.

Nie, topię się. Wyciągniesz mnie, mężczyzno? Bohater nie zastanawia się, czy tonąca piękność uczy się pływać, tylko od razu skacze jej na ratunek.

Wyciągnął. A nawet zdjął pelerynę i okrył nią Amandę, która poczuła się przez to jakoś tak... miło. I, mimo dzwoniących zębów, ciepło. Może nie będzie tak źle?...

Dopłynęli do Groty w ciszy. Amanda czuła na sobie palące spojrzenie Upiora. Dużo by dała, żeby wiedzieć o czym on teraz myśli. To znaczy: co o niej myśli?

Łódka zaryła dziobem w żwir. Upiór oparł drąg o skałę i wziął Amandę na ręce. Tak jak kiedyś, było to takie... rozczulające. Taki straszny Upiór i taki troskliwy.

Chyba się przeziębiłam i mam gorączkę, bo zaczynam bredzić.

Ostrożnie położył ją na łóżku i przyniósł jakieś dziwne materiały.

\- Wytrzyj się - powiedział. Czy to złudzenie, czy był zakłopotany? - Znajdę ci ubranie.

Stary kostium, czy czarny frak? Z rozkoszą zdjęła mokre rzeczy i wytarła się energicznie. Ciepło, ciepło, już trochę cieplej...

Strój okazał się przedziwną mieszanką. Dostała białą koszulę, należącą niewątpliwie do Upiora, powłóczystą, mieniącą się spódnicę z opery, której nie była w stanie zidentyfikować, chustę cygańską, a nawet koronkową halkę od jakiegoś kostiumu. Jako buty trochę za duże szpilki, też od kostiumu. Stanowczo najmniej wygodna rzecz. Pierwsze co zrobiła, to podeszła do lustra. Lustro w Grocie było tylko jedno i w dodatku zasłonięte. No ale nawet Upiór musiał czasem się w nim przejrzeć, uczesać i poprawić krawat. A na widok swojego odbicia Amanda miała ochotę się roześmiać. Straszydło, tym bardziej, że mokre włosy owinęła czymś, co od biedy można było nazwać turbanem, a dawniej było zapewne ręcznikiem. No i ten rozmyty makijaż.

\- Nie mam tylko nic, co mógłbym dać ci ciepłego do picia - powiedział Upiór podchodząc. - Skończyłaś podziwiać się w lustrze?

\- Och, nie mów, że nie ma czego podziwiać? - Mrugnęła do niego i się roześmiała.

I kogo ona chce oszukać? Przecież to tylko gra na czas.

\- Upiorze... chciałam ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Domyślam się, że coś ważnego, skoro wlazłaś do tej zupy.

\- Nie bądź złośliwy... Nie, naprawdę, to nie jest śmieszne... ja zrobiłam coś złego i naprawdę chcę ci o tym powiedzieć, bo jest mi bardzo przykro, ale żałuję tego, wysłuchasz mnie? - wyrzuciła jednym tchem.

\- Tak... - nieco oszołomione spojrzenie. - Co takiego zrobiłaś?

Popatrzyła podejrzliwie. Nie mówi złośliwie, lub by ukryć złość?

No cóż, wierzmy, że nie. I tak to powie.

Powiedziała. Krótko i na temat, choć mogłaby długo przepraszać.

\- Amando... - zawahał się. - Nie tego się spodziewałem. Mógłbym cię rozszarpać za to, co zrobiłaś Christine. Czy Christine...

\- Wie - przerwała Amanda. - To ona przekonała mnie, że muszę ci powiedzieć. Inaczej bym się nie odważyła.

\- To ona... - Upiór wyglądał jakby coś rozważał, jakieś za i przeciw.

 

Upiór patrzył na groteskowo przebraną dziewczynę przed nim. Była do tego zdolna. Niby szczerze żałowała... Patrzyła niepewnie, spuściwszy głowę. Czekała na wybaczenie.

Wybaczenie. Po co? Nie o to chodzi. Czy mógłby jej wybaczyć, że skrzywdziła Christine? Nawet jeśli Christine wybaczyła. I w dodatku teraz, kiedy po trzech miesiącach w miarę przywykł do życia bez Christine, kiedy Christine znów stała się pięknym snem, marzeniem, częścią jego muzyki, czymś bez czego nie mógłby żyć... teraz ta idiotka przypomina mu o Christine prawdziwej, żywej! Opanował chęć spoliczkowania jej. Najlepiej zachować dystans. Ta dziewczyna nie była ważna. Chodziło o jej głos. A głos w niczym mu nie zawinił.

\- Nie wracajmy więcej do tego - zobaczył, że ucieszyła się, uśmiechnęła. To to nie pozwalało jej śpiewać, blokowało ją. - Czy możesz teraz zaśpiewać?

\- Mogę.

\- Więc chodź.

 

_\- Hmm... Antoine Saglatt... Pamiętam tą aferę z Prescottem._

_Szli w deszczu. Zaproponował, że odprowadzi ją do domu._

_\- Więc wszystko wiesz - wzruszył ramionami. - Dziś wyszedłem z pudła._

_Miała bardzo intensywnie niebieskie oczy i bardzo złote włosy. Cała była tak wyraźna, że sprawiała wrażenie rysunku albo lalki, nie żywej dziewczyny._

_\- Nieciekawie - też wzruszyła ramionami. - Jedziemy na jednym wózku. Śpiewam w marnym kabarecie, ledwo co mi płacą... Czasami mam dość takiego życia._

_Spotkali się jeszcze kilka razy. Pewnego dnia przyszła z oczami zapuchniętymi od płaczu._

_\- Straciłam robotę – powiedziała krótko._

_\- Nie martw się – wziął ją za rękę._

_\- Łatwo ci mówić... - przysunęła się do niego. - Skoro tak, to może powinieneś coś z tym zrobić, nie sądzisz?_

_Pachniała pomarańczami._

 

Jak zwykle, najpierw śpiewał on, potem ona powtarzała. Zasłuchała się w jego muzykę. Śpiewał tak pięknie, tak porywająco, potrafił w jednym dźwięku zawrzeć tyle uczucia, że nie znając zupełnie języka, człowiek doskonale wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Nie śpij. Teraz ty.

Zaśpiewała, starając się jak najwierniej oddać uczucia. Jak on. Skoro Upiór tak mówi, to będzie to ćwiczyć. Christine nie musiała jej przypominać, że on jest geniuszem.

\- I jak? - zapytała nieśmiało.

\- Lepiej. Powtórzmy jeszcze raz całość.

Śpiewali długo, Upiór i Królowa Nocy, aż Amanda nie usiadła obok Upiora.

\- Mogę chwilę odpocząć?...

\- Możesz.

\- Zagraj mi coś... - Amanda oparła się ramieniem o jego ramię. Tak po prostu, po przyjacielsku, ze zmęczenia. I fizycznego i psychicznego.

Zaśpiewał. „Romeo i Julia”. Takie to niby banalne, a tak piękne gdy on to śpiewał. Jak to się robi? I dlaczego on siedzi ukryty w tym lochu, i nie pokazuje światu co potrafi? Dlaczego marnuje czas na uczenie jej? Dołączyła później, śpiewając partię Julii. Tak szczęśliwa nie była nigdy, odkąd przybyła do Opery.

 

No proszę, jakoś się wszystko naprawiło, pomyślał Upiór grając. Amanda odzyskała głos.

Wtedy znów poczuł ból, jeszcze niezbyt silny, ale nie wiadomo, co będzie dalej.

No nie. Nie w takiej chwili. Nie kiedy nie jest sam.

\- Amando... - przerwał grę. Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. - Idź już spać. Rano odwiozę cię do Opery.

\- Dlaczego?... Wolałabym wrócić teraz.

\- Nie – wstał od organów. - Idź spać.

Powoli podszedł do stołu. Z trudem poruszał się wyprostowany.

\- Jak długo mam czekać? Nie słyszałaś?

\- Co się stało? - zmarszczyła brwi. Przyglądała mu się uważnie.

\- Nic się nie stało. Zrób, co mówię.

Poszła, wreszcie. Jeszcze oglądała się co chwila. Diabli nadali, muszę zrobić drugie łóżko.

Oparł głowę na rękach, próbując zwalczyć falę mdłości. Nie miało kiedy...

Powoli dochodził do siebie. Zamyślił się. Ile czasu mu jeszcze zostało? Chciałby tylko skończyć tą jedną rzecz, a potem... potem może się stać cokolwiek.

 

Amanda powoli wyszła przed publiczność. Obcasy zastukały o deski sceny.

Zaczęła śpiewać.

Aria, sławna aria Królowej Nocy.

Głos brzmi mocno, pewnie. Sala wypełnia się jej śpiewem.

Il sopracuto Fa, powtarzane jak dźwięk dzwonka, najsłynniejszy moment arii.

Czuła, że publiczność zasłuchana jest w jej śpiew. Że ją podziwiają. Że rozkoszują się każdą nutą.

Dramatyczny finał. Rozentuzjazmowana publiczność bije brawo.

Zamknęła oczy, bo nagle ją zapiekły.

 

Upiór kończył przepisywać nuty. Cały stół zasłany był arkuszami papieru, a każdy arkusz tłoczącymi się gęsto szlaczkami pięciolinii. Upiór patrzył na nie jak na własne dziecko, z dumą i czułością. Tym nutom poświęcił już prawie dziesięć lat swojego życia. Zapisał nimi wszystko co czuł, wszystko przez co musiał przejść.

Napisał ostatni znak. Więcej już dziś nie zrobi. I tak pracował... ile? Stracił rachubę, ale było to wiele godzin. Przetarł zmęczone oczy. Kiedy dopadało go natchnienie, potrafił pracować całą dobę, nie zawracając sobie głowy snem, czy jedzeniem.

Trzeba odszukać w tym bałaganie zegar. To chyba dziś ma próbę z Amandą.

Pogładził arkusz czubkami palców. Potem poskładał wszystkie kartki i schował do teczki z napisem „Don Juan Zwycięski”.

 

_Państwo Saglatt wprowadzili się do nowego mieszkania. Na razie skromnego. Ale Viola, w marzeniach snutych co dzień na głos, wyjaśniła dokładnie, co chciałaby dostać od życia._

_Był jej za to wdzięczny. Z jej powodu zaczął starać się o dobrą pracę, a kiedy już zaczął się starać, wróciły do niego cały zapał i ambicja._

_Znów patrzył w gwiazdy, a one uśmiechały się do niego._


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział V

 

Wystarczy: zamknę oczy

Choć na chwilę, choć na dwie

A tamten dom otwartym oknem woła mnie...

 

„Już widziane” Wolna Grupa Bukowina

 

Po początkowych trudnościach, sukces „Czarodziejskiego fletu” był tak oszałamiający, że Calvieri niemal nie mogła opędzić się od adoratorów. Obdarowywana słodkościami, kwiatami, nawet biżuterią, widząc wokół siebie same zachwycone uśmiechy, kwitła. Saglatt zauważył, że zrobiła się bardziej kobieca, nabrała wdzięku. I dobrze, na scenie prezentowała się wspaniale, poza sceną również, przyciągała jak magnes męską część arystokracji paryskiej.

Tak, nie ma to jak dobra reklama.

Byle nie przesadzić. Niby nie jego sprawa, a nie życzył sobie, żeby Calvieri flirtowała bez umiaru ze wszystkimi po kolei.

 

Amanda jak na skrzydłach biegła korytarzami Opery. Rześki wiatr gwizdał za oknem, a Paryż spłukiwał z siebie kurz w strugach zimnego deszczu. Roześmiana, biegła do swojej garderoby. Umówiła się z Upiorem na pierwszą próbę nowej opery. Saglatt zdecydował, że wystawią „Don Giovanniego”. Amanda dostała rolę Elviry i nie martwiła się o nic. Po prostu – znów będzie się wspaniale bawić śpiewając. Nawet ciężko pracując na próbach będzie się doskonale bawić. A próby miały trwać długo, premiera przewidziana była dopiero około świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

 

Próba jak próba. Teraz na próbach z Upiorem już było dobrze. Amanda śpiewała lekko, rozkoszując się każdym słowem. W ten sam sposób zegarmistrz pochyla się nad każdym maleńkim trybikiem, malarz nad smugą farby, naukowiec nad probówka, poeta nad wierszem, rzeźbiarz, stolarz, wszyscy. Przecież wszystko mogło być i było sztuką.

Amanda śpiewając krążyła po Grocie, jakby była na scenie, raz po raz znikając w mroku, potem znów podchodząc do światła kilku świec, które oświetlały Upiorowi partyturę „Don Giovanniego”. Aczkolwiek Upiór nie wydawał się jej potrzebować - grał melodię z aktu drugiego, patrząc w okolice odsłony trzeciej pierwszego.

Amanda była tak szczęśliwa i pochłonięta śpiewem, że dopiero po pewnym czasie dotarło do niej, że Upiór pomylił się grając.

Zastanowiła się. Nie, niemożliwe, może to ja się pomyliłam?

Ale raz wybita z rytmu, zaczęła wreszcie zwracać uwagę na to, co się dzieje dookoła niej. Spostrzegła, że Upiór jest dziś jakiś dziwny. Blady, mocno pochylony nad klawiaturą i chyba znowu pomylił się grając. Nie chyba, na pewno. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło, nie ważne czy grał z partyturą czy bez niej. A teraz jakby klawisze uciekały mu spod palców. Czarne dłonie zwykle pewnie i szybko, a jednocześnie czule i delikatnie, uderzały w klawisze. Dlaczego teraz gra jak pijany?

Nie widziałam go kilka dni, pomyślała, czy coś się przez ten czas stało?

Podeszła bliżej, popatrzyła na nieosłoniętą przez maskę połowę twarzy. Przebiegł ją dreszcz. Co za straszny, morderczy wzrok. Przynajmniej patrzy przed siebie.

Przypomniała sobie, niby bez związku, tamten wieczór, gdy ćwiczyli „Czarodziejski flet”. Upiór kazał jej wtedy iść spać, nagle, bez powodu. I chyba też był taki blady. O ile dałoby się cokolwiek w tych ciemnościach zauważyć.

Amanda zaniepokoiła się. Może przerwać, zapytać czy wszystko w porządku? Ale może jej się tylko wydaje? A z drugiej strony, każde pytanie prawdopodobnie tylko go zirytuje. Może jakoś samo mu przejdzie? A może naprawdę jej się tylko wydaje? Poza tym złościła ją cała sytuacja, nie lubiła martwienia się o kogokolwiek, ale obiecała sobie, że będzie delikatna. W końcu kiedyś musi się tego nauczyć.

No nic, na razie śpiewała.

Nie no, przecież on zaraz zemdleje, jest prawie tak biały jak jego maska! Stanęła za nim. Jak padnie, to przynajmniej nie rozbije się o kamienie. Niby cały czas grał, ale kto go tam wie...

 

Saglatt sztywno stanął na miejscu dyrygenta. Obracał batutę w palcach. Ile to czasu minęło odkąd ostatni raz dyrygował?

I czy nie zawiedzie go pamięć? „Don Giovanniego” już od dawna znał niemal w dwie strony, ale i tak całą noc spędził na przypominaniu sobie partytury. Ach, stare dobre czasy, zamknąć się na cztery dni w mieszkaniu i wchłonąć wszystkie nuty. Dyrygowanie ze ściągą zdarzało mu się jedynie w konserwatorium.

Orkiestra ustawiła się w końcu. Nie poganiał ich, bo sam przyszedł za wcześnie. Ale musiał na nowo oswoić się z dyrygowaniem.

Koniec końców – udało się. Odrobił połowę strat. Tą łatwiejszą i jedyną możliwą do odrobienia...

Uniósł pałeczkę.

 

Pierwsza sceniczna próba „Don Giovanniego”, z orkiestrą i wszystkimi śpiewakami.

Amanda weszła na scenę z pewną tremą. Pierwszy raz dyrygować miał Saglatt. Maestro Saglatt, dziwne, nigdy dotąd tak o nim nie myślała. Był dyrektorem, nauczycielem, kompozytorem nawet, nietoperzem, wredotą, podporą pogrążonej w chaosie Opery... ale Maestro? Słyszała już fantastyczne recenzje wystawiane Saglattowi, poczynając od panny Kornelii, poprzez madame Giri na świeżo emerytowanym Maestro Leroux skończywszy. I była ciekawa.

Stanęła na środku sceny, dokładnie naprzeciw miejsca Maestra. Amandzie nagle bardzo spodobało się słowo „Maestro”. Pasowało do Saglatta sto razy bardziej niż „dyrektorze”.Orkiestra gotowa. Saglatt, w zwykłym czarnym żakiecie, energicznym krokiem wchodzi na podium. Unosi batutę.

Na moment Amanda złapała płomienne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Orkiestra zaczęła grać. Gdzie tam staremu Lerouxowi do czegoś takiego! Ta muzyka wydawała się nie pochodzić z kilkudziesięciu jakże różnych instrumentów orkiestry, ale z jakiegoś jednego boskiego narzędzia. Amanda z radością włączyła się w to niezwykłe zjawisko. Przy Maestro Leroux nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby wszystko było tak spójne, tak idealnie do siebie pasowało. Saglatt dyrygował oszczędnymi, ale pełnymi energii i elegancji ruchami.

Na scenę weszła Carlotta.

Carlotta grała donnę Annę. Amanda wiedziała, że Saglatt długo i wytrwale ją uczy. Nie było chyba osoby, która by nie wiedziała - Carlotta każdemu, dokładnie i dobitnie, tłumaczyła jak wredny, nieludzki, uparty, niewdzięczny i wymagający jest ten stary, wyleniały nietoperz.

Może, ale śpiewała dużo lepiej. Amanda nie słyszała Carlotty od czasów pamiętnego żabiego skrzeku. Saglatt musiał wyrzucić prawdziwą Carlottę za okno, jak jej kiedyś groził na próbie, i znaleźć na to miejsce idealną kopię. Może siostra bliźniaczka?

Amanda niemal spóźniła się ze swoim śpiewem.

Ale przyczyna jej rozproszenia była jeszcze inna. Wysoka, zamaskowana i czarna jak chmura gradowa. Mdlejąca. A potem wyżywająca się na Bogu ducha winnych ludziach, którzy przypadkiem chcieli pomóc. Naprawdę, momentami miała wrażenie, że to nie Upiór ją uczy, ale jakiś rozkapryszony dzieciak bawiący się w groźnego potwora. Na samo wspomnienie czuła jak wszystko się w niej gotuje.

\- ...co też panią tak zajmuje. Bardzo jestem ciekawy.

\- E? Co? - ocknęła się z zamyślenia. - Maestro, pan coś mówił?...

Spróbowała się niewinnie uśmiechnąć, ale palący, ironiczny wzrok Saglatta skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiał.

\- Wyrażałem jedynie nadzieję, że dowiem się o czym tak śnisz na jawie, Calvieri. Ale chyba moje marzenia się nie spełnią.

\- Ja... - Nie bardzo wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, ale zezłościła się jeszcze bardziej. Incydent z Uiorem zdenerwował ją bardziej niż chciała się przyznać i ostatnim czego teraz potrzebowała były wymagania i upomnienia Saglatta. - Maestro, przepraszam, chciałabym... wrócić do siebie. - Zabrzmiało to nieprzyjemnie płaczliwie, ale co tam.

\- Po próbie, Calvieri – odparł zimno Saglatt. - Nie jesteś tu jedyną artystką.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Musi wywalczyć chwilę spokoju.

\- Nalegam, Maestro – Zeszła ze sceny i podeszła do niego.

\- Chyba ci coś powiedziałem, Calvieri. Po. Próbie.

Odwrócił się do orkiestry.

\- Maestro, to nie są żadne fochy. Muszę wyjść z próby. Teraz. Proszę o pozwolenie.

Cisza.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Maestro. Wychodzę.

I wyszła.

Nic nie powiedział. No dobrze, pewnie jeszcze nasłucha się od niego. Zauważyła, że trzęsą jej się trochę kolana i było bardzo gorąco.

A więc?

Właściwie miała wolne do końca dnia. Chyba po prostu wyjdzie z Opery i pójdzie przed siebie.

Przejrzała się w lustrze. Odkąd zaczęła pracować w Operze ubierała się staranniej. Wcześniej nie zwracała tak szczególnej uwagi na to co nosi. Teraz patrzyła na siebie z niekłamaną przyjemnością. Fioletowa, marszczona suknia ze złotymi wykończeniami. Wysokie buciki. Włosy upięte starannie. Mały kapelusik, prawdziwe dzieło sztuki.

Będąc w chórze nie mogłaby sobie na to pozwolić. Ale dzięki jej gaży, tata solidnie podbudował rodzinne finanse i mogła wydać więcej pieniędzy na własne przyjemności. Przyjemnością było już to, że sama te pieniądze zarobiła.

Wzięła parasolkę, płaszcz i wyszła z Opery na deszcz. Jak pięknie było na dworze, rześko, świeżo! Bez porównania oczywiście z domem. Ach, znaleźć się w domu, u taty, jechać z nim na konną przejażdżkę, właśnie teraz, w deszczu! Musi wybrać się do ojca jak najszybciej. Po „Don Giovannim” poprosi Saglatta, znaczy Vermetta, o urlop. A może wcześniej dałoby się zaprosić ojca tu, do siebie? Na gwiazdkę na przykład. Ech, Upiór pewnie byłby zazdrosny.

 

W Operze odbywało się znowuż jakieś uroczyste przyjęcie. Gubiła się już w tych wszystkich przyjęciach. Ale jako primadonna została oczywiście zaproszona.

Ostatni rzut okiem w lustro. Ciepła, kremowa suknia i delikatny, perłowy makijaż. Dobrze. Poprawiła włosy. Fryzjer stracił dużo czasu na ułożenie ich w wymyślny kok i dwa równe loki okalające twarz. Ale Amanda była dumna z efektu.

Kwadrans później była przedstawiana śmietance towarzyskiej miasta. Wiele osób znała już jako stałych bywalców Opery, choćby hrabiego Philippe'a de Chagny, nawiasem mówiąc, brata Raoula. Philippe był dwadzieścia lat starszy od brata i, zdaniem Amandy, dwadzieścia razy zabawniejszy.

Amandę otoczył już wianuszek młodych wielbicieli... opery, kiedy jak spod ziemi wyrósł Saglatt i jeszcze jeden jegomość. Amanda zakrztusiła się i niemal wylała zawartość kieliszka na suknię.

O matko, jakie oni robili wrażenie!

Saglatt jak Saglatt, czarny i ponury, już się przyzwyczaiła. Ale w towarzystwie tego drugiego... Ten drugi był starszym, chudym dżentelmenem, z łysiejącymi skroniami, nosem jak dom i chmurą płomiennie rudych włosów okalających głowę. Patrząc na tę parę, Amanda mimowolnie wyobrażała sobie ponure zamczysko i nietoperze uciekające z pożaru. Miała ochotę dyskretnie się wycofać. Może to przez wściekłą minę Saglatta - Maestro cierpiał na dziwną alergię na kolor pomarańczowy.

\- Mademoiselle Calvieri, czy poświęci nam pani chwilę czasu?

\- Oczywiście, Maestro – uśmiechnęła się automatycznie Amanda. Grupkę wielbicieli jakby zdmuchnęło, bo z jakiegoś powodu panicznie bali się Saglatta. Dobrze, że nie znają Upiora. Chociaż trudno powiedzieć, który upiorniejszy.

\- Chciałbym przedstawić pana Maurice Caffio, wybitnego włoskiego naukowca, profesora na Uniwersytecie w Bolonii – dyrektor sztywno skinął głową w stronę rudego. - Profesor słyszał cię w roli Królowej Nocy...

\- Byłem oczarowany, mademoiselle Calvieri! Oczarowany! - wykrzyknął dziarsko Caffio. - Gdyby zechciała panienka poświęcić mi chwilę rozmowy, byłbym najszczęśliwszym z ludzi... - szarmancko podał Amandzie ramię.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – zaśmiała się Amanda.

Co się ze mną dzieje, pomyślała, śmieję się już odruchowo. Czy to nie wygląda głupio?

Przez chwilę rozmawiali o operze, a potem profesor zaczął się chwalić czym się zajmuje. Anatomią. A jak raz wpadł w rytm wyładu tak nie mógł przestać. Amanda mogła tylko potakiwać.

Wreszcie była tak skołowana, że pomyślała: profesor jest lekarzem. Może zapytać o Upiora? Ale szybko odrzuciła ten pomysł jako kompletnie bzdurny. Niby co miałaby powiedzieć?

Ale może jednak, jakoś dyskretnie... Tylko że nie miała pojęcia jak to zrobić. A co gorsza - jednak spróbowała.

Rezultat był opłakany. Pomyślała, że nigdy w zyciu nie było jej tak głupio.

Jedyną dobrą stroną całej sytuacji było to, że Caffio szybko się pożegnał. Zaś Amanda włożyła najbardziej uśmiechniętą maskę i ruszyła na środek sali. To gdzie ci moi wielbiciele?

Nie było wielbicieli. Był Saglatt.

\- Calvieri, coś ty powiedziała profesorowi? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Twarz miał nieodgadnioną, to znaczy skrzywioną jak zawsze.

\- Nic, Maestro...

\- Calvieri, nie denerwuj mnie. Uśmiechy zostaw dla swojego stadka baranów. Profesor właśnie pogratulował mi artystów o szerokich zainteresowaniach i idiotycznych fochach, grożących utratą życia, chyba, że całość jest jakąś sprytną farsą. A potem wyszedł z przyjęcia i tyle widziano naszego nowego sponsora. Myślałem, że nauczyłaś się już nieco kultury.

No nie... Amanda najbardziej chciałaby zapomnieć, a Saglatt oczywiście musiał się przyczepić.

\- Świetnie, Maestro, skoro ustaliliśmy, że nie znam czegoś takiego jak kultura, to proszę mi wybaczyć, bo jestem zmęczona, boli mnie głowa i zamierzam stąd sobie pójść, żeby nie wypłaszać panu więcej sponsorów!

Tak. I wypłakać się na spokojnie u siebie.

 

Po długich wahaniach Amanda zdecydowała się jednak zapytać lekarza operowego. Choć prawdę mówiąc sama nie wierzyła, że coś z tego wyjdzie.

A gdyby wiedziała, co wyjdzie, to uczciwie przyznawała, że dziesięć razy by się zastanowiła przed zapytaniem.

Doktor był miłym grubiutkim staruszkiem, który zawsze kojarzył jej się z królikiem – z powodu puchatych siwych bokobrodów. Zresztą miał w sobie coś z królika – łagodny, niezbyt bystry, skupiony na swoim zawodzie. Był też człowiekiem niewiarygodnie życzliwym, co nieraz odnosiło skutki przeciwne do zamierzonych. Tak jak i w tym przypadku – Amanda ze swej strony mogła powiedzieć bardzo niewiele o swoim anonimowym przyjacielu, natomiast doktor chciał być pomocny i miał do powiedzenia bardzo dużo. Dużo za dużo.

\- Tak, tak, bardzo dziękuję doktorze! - krzyknęła, nieco histerycznie, Amanda. Miała już dość słuchania gadaniny z której nie wynikało nic oprócz tysiąca możliwości, z czego niektóre sprawiały, że jeżyły jej się włosy. - Przepraszam, że zabrałam pana cenny czas!

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Wybity z rytmu własnych myśli doktor popatrzył niespokojnie. - Mademoiselle Amanda?

\- Tak! To znaczy... tak. Tak, dziękuję. Nie chciałabym pana zatrzymywać, doktorze...

\- Ależ cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Zawsze chętnie pomagam. Nie dokończyłem, więc...

\- Ja... mam zaraz próbę z Maestro Saglattem! Tak! Ojej, jak późno!

\- Odprowadzę panią – uśmiechnął się serdecznie doktor.

Nie udało się. Doktor towarzyszył jej aż do drzwi Saglatta. Musiała wysłuchać kolejnej litanii możliwych diagnoz. Całkiem możliwe, że wejdzie o gabinetu dyrektora tylko po to, żeby zalać się łzami.

Doktor patrzył, więc musiała zapukać. W momencie, kiedy umilkły dźwięki pianina i rozległo się cierpkie „proszę”, Amanda wpadła na spóźniony pomysł. Przecież tylu rzeczy mogła zapomnieć i wrócić się po nie do mieszkania!

Szybko zatrzasnęła na pół otwarte drzwi, żeby doktor nie zobaczył zdziwienia dyrektora.

\- Zapomniałam! - Wykrzyknęła. - Przepraszam, doktorze... - Zrobiła kilka kroków tyłem, żeby wyminąć staruszka.

\- Stój, Calvieri – głos Maestra przygwoździł do ziemi primadonnę, która zdążyła się już okręcić na obcasie w stronę schodów. Dyrektor popatrzył na Amandę potem na doktora.

\- To ja nie będę przeszkadzać w próbie! - zreflektował się doktor. - Mademoiselle, jeśli będę mógł jeszcze w czymś pomóc, proszę śmiało przyjść, choćby w nocy!

Saglatt podszedł bliżej i ciszej zapytał:

\- Próbie? Calvieri, o co tu chodzi? - Popatrzył na nią jakoś tak dziwnie.- Możesz mi powiedzieć o co pytałaś lekarza?

\- Nnie... chyba nie. - Amanda spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Czy coś ci jest? Jesteś chora, Calvieri?

\- Nie! Nie o mnie chodzi... pytałam o coś dla... dla znajomego.

\- Popatrz na mnie.

Cóż, to była prawda. Popatrzyła. Przepraszam, Maestro, wprawdzie nic nikomu nie obiecywałam, ale nie mogę powiedzieć.

Saglatt wyraźnie coś podejrzewał, ale się poddał.

\- Dobrze, idź już, Calvieri, nie przeeszkadzaj. - I wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Amanda na miękkich nogach uciekła jak najszybciej. Ale ta krótka rozmowa poza totalnym skrępowaniem przyniosła coś jeszcze, jakieś ciepło, którego normalnie nigdy by z osobą Saglatta nie kojarzyła.

 

Zeszła nad jezioro. Zawołała. Potem zawołała drugi raz i z biciem serca nasłuchiwała plusku wody. Przypłynie? Nie przypłynie? Może leży tam gdzieś wijąc się z bólu? A może leży i już się z bólu nie wije? Zadrżała, wcale nie z zima.

Jakby co, popłynie wpław. Szkoda, że nie ma drugiej łódki...

Cichy plusk wody. Chlupot. Bulgot. Wiosło. Jest. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Płynie.

Podał jej rękę, pomógł wsiąść. Popatrzyła na niego, nagle rozczulona. Pomyśleć – na Upiora.

Nie. Od jakiegoś czasu, a od wczoraj już definitywnie, przestał być Upiorem. Nagle stał się tylko nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem. Po prostu... odupiorzył się.

Dobili do Groty.

Usiadła w fotelu. Starym, poobijanym fotelu z widowni.

\- Chodź tu... usiądź obok - poklepała ręką drugi, identyczny fotel. Od kiedy zaczęła tu częściej bywać, Upiór wzbogacił swój zestaw mebli. Zapewne korzystając z operowego magazynu na rupiecie... Hmm.

Usiadł. Naprawdę nie chciała tego robić. Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to miała mu za złe, że musi. Ale bała się o niego i chciała coś z tym zrobić.

\- Ja... blady jesteś, wiesz? Źle wyglądasz.

Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

Na pewno nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiej troski. To nie ma chyba nic wspólnego z tym, że to ona to mówi, a nie zdarza jej się często mówić takich rzeczy.

\- Blady? - uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - W ciemności, tyłem do świec? Masz niezły wzrok.

A mam. A ty jak siedzisz w ciemnościach to niedługo będziesz ślepy jak kret!

\- Powiedz...

Co powiedz? Szczęśliwy jesteś? Masz tu wszystko czego potrzebujesz? Co za bzdura...

\- Tak? - zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Ja...

\- O co chodzi? Zakochałaś się we mnie?

\- Nie! - wykrzyknęła, zła i spłoszona bardziej pytaniem niż jego sarkastycznym tonem. Nie znosiła jego złośliwości. Saglattowi to pasowało, ale jemu stanowczo nie. On powinien być miękki, jak aksamit. Najwyżej czarny, ale miękki. - Nie... och, nie wiem co chciałam. Nie, nic już. - Machnęła ręką, zirytowana. -Właściwie... nie wiem.

\- Aha. A wiec, skoro już wszystko wiemy, to może zaczniemy próbę? Chyba, że jednak powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

\- Nie, zacznijmy próbę. Tak, tak będzie najlepiej.

Zaczęli. Upiór tłumaczył jej smutny los Don Giovanniego. To, że w gruncie rzeczy, ten człowiek zawsze przegrywa, że zostaje moralnie potępiony, nigdy nie zaznawszy prawdziwego szczęścia. I Elvira, dzieląca z nim to nieszczęście, bo przecież wciąż zakochana... Ale nie daje rady go uratować i Don Juan, ginie potępiony przez wszystkich.

Prawda, pomyślała Amanda, ale nie można mu odmówić dumy i... stylu. Klasy.

Zaczęli śpiewać. No tak, wreszcie na znanym gruncie. Wreszcie coś, gdzie można poruszać się swobodnie, czuć niczym nie skrępowaną radość, że znów podeszło się jeden malutki kroczek naprzód.

Jak on pięknie śpiewa...

\- Wiesz... - powiedziała cicho, gdy zaśpiewali do końca. - Cieszę się, że mnie uczysz. Nigdy nie miałam tak wspaniałego nauczyciela jak ty.

No, może jeszcze Saglatt.

Nic nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się przed siebie. Mrocznie i posępnie jak zwykle.

\- Kto uczył ciebie? Upiorze?

\- Och... - wyglądał jakby otrząsnął się ze złych wspomnień, czy myśli. - Miałem wielu nauczycieli. Głównie siebie samego.

\- Ale pytam, czy był ktoś wyjątkowy, kto... nie wiem, nauczył cię czegoś więcej niż jak się pisze nutki i który koniec fletu bierze się do buzi.

\- Był jeden - przyznał Upiór. - Na lekcjach krążył w tę i z powrotem, furkotał peleryną i krzyczał za każdą pomyłkę. Wszyscy się go panicznie bali.

\- Oprócz ciebie, oczywiście - podpowiedziała usłużnie Amanda.

\- Nie, ja też trząsłem się ze strachu przed tymi lekcjami.

\- Naprawdę? - Amanda zachichotała. Zrobiło jej się tak lekko i wesoło. Ojej, Upiór umierający ze strachu przed groźnym profesorem!

\- Tak... wymagał niebotycznie dużo, nikt go nie rozumiał, wściekał się za byle co. A wtedy bywał straszny i nieobliczalny. Czasem wybuchał gniewem, czasem sączyła się z niego lodowata ironia i jad, zadawał mnóstwo prac i dawał szlabany za karę. Niektóre naprawdę potworne.

I postanowiłeś brać z niego przykład? Nieźle ci idzie w dziedzinie wybuchania gniewem. Nad ironią bym jeszcze troszkę poćwiczyła... Chcesz korepetycje?

\- No był wyjątkowy, ale przecież...

\- Nie przerywaj, skoro już ci coś opowiadam – upomniał ją łagodnie Upiór. - Po pracy można go było spotkać w niedalekiej kawiarni, bądź w niedalekiej... knajpie. Zależało to od tego, czy miał humor normalnie wredny, czy wybitnie wredny. I wtedy, kiedy wypił już całkiem sporo, można z nim było rozmawiać o sztuce. Dziewczyno, tyle co dowiedziałem się wówczas od tamtego pijaka, nie dowiedziałem się od wszystkich innych nauczycieli razem wziętych.

\- Miałeś szczęście... - szepnęła. - Jak ja bym tak chciała...

\- Cóż... może i tak - powiedział cierpko Upiór. - Ale gdyby ludzie umieli trochę bystrzej patrzeć, mieliby jeszcze więcej szczęścia.

Mówisz o sobie? Bo zabójczo pasuje.

\- Na pewno trudno było zobaczyć w, jak to powiedziałeś, pijaku, artystę...

\- Na pewno. Ale nie o tym mówię – uciął Upiór.

Nie wypytywała go więcej. Spróbowała z innej strony.

\- Nie myślałeś, żeby wyjść z tych podziemi i samemu uczyć? Samemu tworzyć?

Zaśmiał się cicho, upiornie, Amandę aż przeszły dreszcze, tyle w tym śmiechu było rezygnacji, drwiny i ironii. Z życia, wszystkie trzy.

\- Miałbym zostawić swoje królestwo? Nigdy. To jest moje królestwo śmierci, a Upiór, jego władca nie może tego porzucić. Tylko, gdy umrze... Ale w połowie już nie żyje...

\- Co ty mówisz! - prychnęła Amanda. - Marnujesz życie i zdrowie, siedząc w tych kanałach! Powinieneś... ummf!

Zatkał jej usta dłonią. Tak brutalnie, po prostu.

\- Zamknij się, mała – popatrzył na nią. Chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, spod ściągniętych brwi. - I tak za dużo ci dziś powiedziałem. Ty tu jesteś, żeby się uczyć. Żeby pewnego dnia, i każdego dnia po trochu, dawać moją muzykę światu. Królestwo śmierci jest w duszy każdego człowieka. Trzeba je obudzić, poruszyć, by ludzie stali się ludźmi, a nie tylko martwymi marionetkami... Żeby ocknęli się z letargu wygodnego i beztroskiego życia. Niech też poznają, co to ból.

Puścił Amandę.

\- Nie płacz już, Amando – powiedział po chwili. - Proszę...

Popatrzyła na niego wściekle, z urazą. Upiór, do diabła! Jedna wielka, cholerna farsa!

 

_Znów zaczął awansować. Znów zaczęto go podziwiać. Znów mógł stanąć przed orkiestrą, z batutą w dłoni, poczuć znajomy dreszcz..._

_Teraz był starszy. Zaproponowali mu stanowisko dyrektora muzycznego._

_Viola była wniebowzięta. Wreszcie mogła prowadzić takie życie, jakie chciała._

_Kiedy teraz o niej myślał, przypominała mu się opowieść o złotej rybce. Viola była jak żona rybaka: wciąż chciała więcej._

_Ale wtedy był zbyt zakochany, żeby to dostrzec. Zresztą rozpieszczanie Violi sprawiało mu niekłamaną radość._

_Kiedy znów zaczęto go wciągać w jakieś brudne sprawy, pomyślał tylko - będzie śmiesznie. A w dodatku kupię Violi ten naszyjnik o którym marzyła._

_Kupił. Viola zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, a jej oczy błyszczały jak diamenty z kolii._

 

\- ...i będę miała suknię niebieską, z takim dużym tiulowym motylem wpiętym z boku we włosy. Z malutkim perełkami i kolorowym, chyba czerwono-zielono-złotym brokatem...

Amanda siedziała obok Upiora, skubiąc winogrona, które przyniosła mu w ramach dożywiania. Nie skomentował ich specjalnie ostro, ale też nie zamierzał zjadać. Co za człowiek, uparty jak wół.

\- Nie, Amando - przerwał jej tyradę Upiór. - Nie będziesz tego miała. Poprosisz swojego krawca, żeby uszył ci taki kostium...

Podał Amandzie dużą kartkę. Kilka bardzo starannych i szczegółowych rysunków przedstawiało balową kreację.

\- Wiesz co... - odezwała się zniesmaczona Amanda, krzywiąc się jakby właśnie zjadła jakieś wyjątkowo niedojrzałe winogrono. - Właściwie to to jest piękne. Właściwie nawet bardzo. Ale nie wiem czy zauważyłeś jedną rzecz. Myślę wręcz, że mogłeś to przeoczyć. To jest bal karnawałowy, zwany inaczej maskaradą, a nie stypa!

\- Och, no przecież jest maska – Upiór niedbale machnął ręką.

\- A jest. Ale myślałby kto, że jest krzywo. Może powinna być z góry na dół, tak jak twoja? Ta jest jakaś zbyt normalna.

Widząc wymowne spojrzenie Upiora, przystopowała nieco.

\- A w co ty będziesz ubrany?

\- A kto ci powiedział, że ja tam idę?

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie balu, zwłaszcza maskowego, bez etatowego Upiora Opery. Za coś ci chyba płacą?

\- Powiedz to dyrekcji - prychnął Upiór. - W ogóle skąd wiesz, że mi płacą?

\- Tajemnica – odparowała Amanda, mimo, iż nie było tam żadnej tajemnicy. Po prostu zdarzało jej się usłyszeć rozmowy dyrektorów. A od plotek Opera aż huczała. - To jak się ubierasz?

Podał jej drugi rysunek. Dobrze. Kostium do pary.

\- No skoro tak, to się zgadzam – wyszczerzyła się do Upiora. - Jeszcze będzie wiele balów, zdążę wypróbować wiele kreacji.

 

Koniec. Kiedy Upiór odłożył pióro, poczuł jakby cała ziemia usuwała mu się spod stóp. No, ewentualnie cała się na niego waliła.

„Don Juan Zwycięski” skończony.

Dzieło całego życia skończone.

Czy to nie było jakoś logiczne, że i życie powinno się teraz skończyć?

A on miał wrażenie, że to jeszcze nie jest wszystko i bynajmniej nie chodziło o sam utwór. Tak jakby coś jeszcze trzeba było zrobić, ale on zupełnie nie miał pojęcia co.

No trudno, nieważne... czas przebierać się na bal. Madame Giri dobrze się spisała. Gotowy kostium Króla Pik czekał, elegancko zapakowany przez krawca.

Upiór włożył go i przejrzał się w lustrze. Dobrze. Upiornie. Czarno, bogato i upiornie.

Wsiadł do łodzi. Serce biło mu jak szalone. Wiedział, kogo dyrekcja zaprosiła na bal...

 

Maestro Saglatt przeglądał korespondencję. Dziś bal, cała góra rzeczy do zrobienia, bo kochany pan Vermett nie ma o niczym pojęcia, kochany pan Moncharmin wzorowo się miga, a tu zarzucają go górą listów.

Zatrzymał wzrok na pożółkłej kopercie z lakową czaszką.

Otworzył. Właściwie nawet nie miał ochoty się wściekać. Zmiany jakie proponował Upiór były niemożliwe. Przypominały szukanie dziury w całym, tudzież robienie z igły wideł. Takie czepianie się na siłę. Saglatt zdegustowany wyrzucił papier do śmieci. Jeszcze jeden list... Od Kornelii? Pięć minut później, z byle jak narzuconym płaszczem, wybiegł z Opery, nie reagując na jakiekolwiek pytania, czy pozdrowienia.

Stał przez moment w gęsto padającym śniegu, a potem ruszył szybkim krokiem przez ulicę.

Cud, że nic go nie rozjechało.

 

Ktoś gwałtownie zapukał do drzwi.

\- Amando, mogę wejść?

Amanda przez moment dopasowywała głos, ton i treść. Wychodziło jej, że to Saglatt, ale dlaczego nie „Calvieri” i dlaczego tak delikatnie?

\- Proszę...

Istotnie, wszedł Maestro. Popatrzyła i wystraszyła się. Grobowa mina, potargane, mokre włosy.

\- Amando...

\- Proszę siadać... - wskazała na fotel. - O co chodzi?...

\- Mam dla ciebie list, od panny Kornelii.

Amanda uśmiechnęła się.

\- Twój ojciec miał wypadek... nie żyje – dodał sucho.

Uśmiech zastygł jej na ustach.

\- Słucham?

 

Szlag, czy te listy musiały przyjść w takim dniu?! Czy w ogóle musiały przyjść?! Saglatt wpadł jak burza do swojego gabinetu. Rozejrzał się. Pieprzone pomarańczowe ściany! Chwycił wazon, na szczęście pusty i...

...już miał rzucić nim o ścianę. Ale nie. Opanował się. Rozpiął kołnierzyk i usiadł za biurkiem. Tylko spokojnie.

Nalał wina do kieliszka.

\- Nie, cholera, jak wypiję jeden łyk, to skończę na całej butelce...

Z pewną satysfakcją rozbił o podłogę wpierw kieliszek, potem butelkę. Sprzątaczka się tym zajmie.

Wyciągnął list od Kornelii.

A więc Viola nie żyje. Cóż, tyle z tego pożytku, że mógł w miarę delikatnie, z całkowitym zrozumieniem, przekazać Calvieri jej własną żałobną wiadomość. Delikatniej już by nie umiał. Szlag, szlag, szlag. I to w taki dzień.

Czym on się tak martwi? Od piętnastu lat Viola była dla niego obcą osobą. Od dziesięciu nie miał pojęcia co się z nią dzieje. Nawet nie wiedział, czy żyje i równie dobrze mogła nie żyć.

A siostra popisała się inteligencją i jak tylko się dowiedziała, diabli wiedzą skąd, od razu musiała mu to wysłać.

Pieprzyć to. Trzeba się zająć balem. Jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.

I cholera, dlaczego to boli? Obca osoba. Obca. Obca. Obca.

Popatrzył na jeszcze jedną kopertę, mniejszą, którą Kornelia włożyła do swojej. Adres nabazgrany był pismem niewprawnym, a do tego mocno drżącym. No tak, jeśli list miał być wysłany po jej śmierci, to Kornelia dowiedziała się pierwsza. Ciekawe, czy Viola miała jakieś pojęcie co on teraz robi i czy w ogóle żyje. Pewnie nie, skoro pisała na adres Kornelii.

A co tam, raz kozie śmierć.

Otworzył.

Przeczytał.

Żałuje. I żeby nie wspominał jej źle. Żeby nie miał do niej żalu.

Wróciło do niego wszystko, czego miał nadzieję już nie pamiętać. Jeszcze raz, w skrócie, cały ten bezsens, i piękna Viola, i to jak się starał, i jak go złapano. I jak powoli oddalali się od siebie coraz bardziej. Nigdy nie powiedział jej nic, poza wymówkami i żądaniami, żeby to naprawiła.

\- Żalu? - ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Do niej? O Boże, nie potrafiłbym... nigdy... To ja wszystko popsułem...

Poczuł coś mokrego i ciepłego na twarzy.

 

Kornelia Saglatt w krótkich słowach donosiła, ze Maximo Calvieri zginął w wypadku. Spłoszony koń stanął dęba, a Maximo, mimo że świetny jeździec, nie utrzymał się w siodle. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek, skręcony kark, zmarł kilka godzin później.

O gorzka ironio, pogrzeb był zaplanowany dzisiaj po południu. Nie zdąży, choćby wyjechała natychmiast.

 

Maximo Calvieri, Maximo Calvieri?... Kto to? Przecież nie może chodzić o tatę. Nie, tata nie...

 

Teraz Amanda, przeglądając się w lustrze, dziękowała niebiosom za upór Upiora. Nie mogłaby włożyć niebieskiej sukienki, zwłaszcza tak fantazyjnej, jak sobie wymyśliła.

A może jednak? Może to by tylko bardzo bolało?

Cóż, czerń ze srebrem pasowała świetnie. Nawet jeśli srebra było ciut za dużo. To była stypa, a nie bal noworoczny.

Gdzieś daleko, wiele mil stąd, tata jest właśnie wkładany do dużej dziury w ziemi, przysypywany piaskiem i śniegiem. Ksiądz odmawia cichą modlitwę. Sąsiedzi modlą się, panie wycierają oczy małymi, czystymi chusteczkami. Zapewne jest tam również panna Kornelia. Tata, wesoły tata, z kędzierzawą szopą włosów, duży i silny... przymknęła powieki wyobrażając sobie twarz ojca z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Te roześmiane szare oczy... Spojrzała za okno.

To był piękny dzień. Piękny, jakby chciał miło pożegnać pana Calvieri. Tata pewnie chciałby, żeby tak delikatnie prószył śnieg, żeby ziemia otulona była puchatym, białym kocykiem. Krajobraz gwiazdkowy, nic tylko wyjść na sanki.

Za oknem zapadał zmierzch, błyskały latarnie, jedna po drugiej, rozpalane jak znicze...

Dobrze, że fryzjer i pokojówka już wyszli. Ale mimo, że była sama, Amanda powstrzymała łzy. Potem mogłaby się już nie opanować. Poprawiła obsydianowe spineczki w kształcie pik. Założyła maskę i w wyszła z pokoju.

Jak przydatna może być maska!... Można się za nią wygodnie schować i zostać samemu. Nikt nie przeszkadza. Można zniknąć.

Uśmiechnęła się do przechodzącej obok madame Giri. Uśmiechnęła się do Saglatta, który nie ukrył zdziwienia i nie odpowiedział na uśmiech. No, ale on nigdy się nie uśmiechał.

Zanuciła melodyjkę z „Don Giovanniego”. Tatusiu, będziesz ze mnie dumny, zostanę wielką primadonną...

 

Na salę weszła Calvieri. Saglatt przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Szczerze mówiąc nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby w ogóle się nie pojawiła. Nie powinna, żałoba po ojcu. Nie musiała robić z tego tajemnicy. A jednak zjawiła się, zamaskowana. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Nieźle, ocenił, kiedy minął pierwszy szok. Mała ma silne nerwy.

Ciekawy strój miała na sobie. Czarno-srebrny. Nie pasujący do niej, choć na dzisiejszą wyjątkową okazję - jakby spadł z nieba. Więc kto go wybierał? Czy ten obłąkany idiota z podziemi?

 

Amanda rozejrzała się dookoła. Blask świec, muzyka, śmiechy. Tysiące świateł, tysiące kolorów, tysiące głosów. Czuła się jak we śnie. Przepływały obok niej pary w fantastycznych, nieziemskich kostiumach, skrzące się od klejnotów.

Tam dalej stał Saglatt, czarna plama odcinająca się od wielobarwnego szaleństwa. Amanda pozwoliła sobie na niewielki uśmieszek. Maestro był przebrany, owszem... za nietoperza. Bardzo eleganckiego nietoperza, albo może wampira arystokratę? Podeszła bliżej. Upiornie blady, maska czarna, wycięta w krztałt nietoperzych skrzydeł. Żadnych ozdób, jedynie czerwono-złote wykończenia na rękawach i kołnierzu długiej peleryny. Spodobało jej się. Rozmawiał z Vermettem, mając jedną z najbardziej krwiożerczych min ze swojego repertuaru. I pił z kieliszka czerwoną krew jakiegoś nieszczęsnego winogrona.

A co z Upiorem? Rozejrzała się po ogromnej sali. Pary wirowały w walcu, wszystko płynęło, kołysało się. Część sali zalewało ostre światło, część ginęła w atramentowym mroku. Chyba trzeba się przespacerować dookoła.

 

Upiór przyglądał się tańczącym parom z bezpiecznego ukrycia. Nie miał ochoty wychodzić. Nie, władca nie powinien pojawiać się po cichu, udając że go nie ma. Nie podobał mu się pomysł bycia anonimowym towarzyszem Amandy.

Ale nie podobał mu się też żaden inny pomysł, z głośnym wejściem włącznie. Mógłby ich wszystkich nastraszyć, owszem. Ale wtedy nie będzie mógł długo zostać. I nawet nie bardzo wiedział co mógłby im powiedzieć. Parę frazesów w stylu „to moja Opera i macie być mi posłuszni”. Świetnie, ale nie miał już konkretnych pomysłów co z tą Operą i w czym mieliby mu być posłuszni.

Wszystko się sypało. Czas umierać. Ostatni bal, ostatnie spojrzenie na tę, o której nie przestał nigdy myśleć i żegnamy.

Poprawił maskę. Po chwili pewien starszy hrabia oddał kieliszek lokajowi. Stanowczo zbyt szybko się upił, bo zobaczył cień wychodzący ze ściany. Cóż, to już nie ta głowa co dawniej.

 

Biały walc, panie proszą panów. Carlotta poprosiła Saglatta do tańca.

Nie wypadało odmawiać. Musimy stanowić porażającą parę, pomyślał zgryźliwie dyrektor. Czarno-czerwony nietoperz i różowo-niebieska papuga. Z szopą rudych loków. Viola też lubiła czesać się w takie loczki, tylko że jej były blond. Platynowy blond.

\- Maestro! - syknęła Carlotta ciągnąc go w swoją stronę. O mało nie wpadli na inną parę.

Sentymentalny kretyn, pomyślał i obrócił Carlottę w tańcu.

 

Jest. Upiór z cienia dostrzegł... ją. Nie tańczyła, szła z mężem pod rękę. Miała lekką, bladoróżową sukienkę i białe kwiaty we włosach. Chyba różyczki, o ile dobrze widział z tej odległości. Wciąż jeszcze oślepiało go zalewające salę jasne światło. Raoul schylił się i coś szepnął jej na ucho. Roześmiała się. Niby niemożliwe z tej odległości i wśród muzyki, ale Upiór wyraźnie usłyszał ten śmiech.

Coś było jednak nie tak... Zrozumiał, kiedy odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Była w ciąży.

Prawie nie poczuł, jak coś owinęło mu się dookoła ręki. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim popatrzył o co chodzi.

\- Upiorze... - powiedział ktoś cicho za nim i właśnie to skłoniło go do szybkiego rzutu oka za siebie.

Ale to była tylko Amanda, w czarnej sukni i srebrnej masce. Ma swoją Królową Pik... tfu! Ach, Christine, gdybyś to była ty... ciebie nie przebrałbym na czarno, ty byłabyś jasna i różowa.

Parę osób przyjrzało im się z ciekawością. Prawdopodobnie wielbiciele Amandy, bo byli to młodzi mężczyźni. Nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, a i oni nie śmieli podejść bliżej. Christine znikła mu w końcu z oczu. Trzeba by pójść za nią.

Amanda... czy ona musi się go tak trzymać?

\- Puść, Amando - delikatnie, ale stanowczo uwolnił się z jej uścisku. Popatrzyła na niego nieprzytomnie, z lekkim wyrzutem. Co jest, upiła się?

 

Nie to nie, Amanda puściła Upiora i odmaszerowała... gdzieś. Byle dalej. Co ją w ogóle podkusiło, żeby się do niego przyklejać?

\- Amando?

Rozejrzała się, zdezorientowana. Ach, to Maestro. W pierwszej chwili poczuła potrzebę wypłakania mu się w krawat. W drugiej uśmiechnęła się.

\- Maestro?

Wziął ją za rękę i odprowadził na bok. Nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi i zastanowiła się, czy aby on wie. Wyglądał na takiego co wie wszystko o wszystkim, wyłączając sprawy uczuciowe, dziewczęce oraz pocieszanie kogokolwiek i jakkolwiek. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby dostała za chwilę polecenie porozmawiania z jednym czy drugim ważnym gościem.

Orkiestra zagrała walca. Smutnego walca.

\- Zatańczysz?

\- Z panem zawsze, Maestro.

 

Saglatt z irytacją pomyślał, że Amanda radzi sobie z... z tą sytuacją dużo lepiej niż on sam. Uśmiechała się. Pozdrawiała wszystkie napotkane po drodze osoby. Odmawiała jedynie tańca, o ile mógł się z daleka zorientować. On też postanowił odmówić, jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś wpadnie na pomysł białego walca. A potem porozmawia sobie z tą osobą i wyjaśni, że nie jest dobrym pomysłem, gdy biały walc zdarza się zbyt często.

Amanda chyba znalazła tego, kogo szukała. Mężczyzna, tak samo w czerni, tak samo motywy pikowe. Dyrektor pociągnął łyk wina. Upiór? Jeśli tak, to sam się podkłada. Można wezwać paru żandarmów i po kłopocie. No, może trudno byłoby coś udowodnić... A tam. Maestro nie miał ochoty na żadne akcje. Prawdę mówiąc miał ochotę skończyć już cały ten bal i położyć się spać. Miał również ochotę się upić, a tego akurat nie mógł zrobić. Jakie to dziwne, na wszelkich oficjalnych imprezach nie miał problemu z alkoholem. Nie chodziło o to, że nie miał ochoty, ale że zawsze potrafił się opanować. Wszystkie toasty, wino sączone pomału z kieliszka... A kiedy był sam, musiał tłuc butelki, żeby go nie kusiły. I modlić się, by nie przyśniło mu się ostatnie piętnaście lat.

Zauważył, że Amanda stanowczo odmaszerowała od Upiora. Impulsywnie poszedł w jej stronę.

 

Mogłaby się w nim zakochać, gdyby był młodszy... Wirując z Maestro po parkiecie, Amanda straciła resztkę poczucia realności. Muzyka przyspieszyła, oni też, jakby przed czymś uciekali. Tańczyła nie tyle mechanicznie, co jakby przez całe życie nie robiła nic innego. Jakby zawsze tańczyła z tym dziwnym człowiekiem.

Obrót pod ręką, złapał ją miękko, sekwencja kroków po prostej, znów obrót, zatrzymanie. Potem muzyka przyspieszyła - chwycił ją mocniej, żeby nie upadła, gdy wirowali po sali...

Dla niej ten taniec mógłby nie kończyć się nigdy.

 

Dla niego też.

 

Upiór patrzył na Christine i Raoula. Odruchowo sięgnął po kieliszek z winem i wypił duszkiem. Na trzeźwo długo nie wytrzyma. A że nauczony gorzkim doświadczeniem nie pił nigdy, więc powinien upić się szybko.

Cholera by to wzięła. Christine taka szczęśliwa, a przecież... czy zasługuje na to? Zostawiła go jak psa, uciekła wystraszona do swojego Raoula. Wypił jeszcze kieliszek. Tyle razy wałkował w głowie ten temat, że nie miał ochoty znów o tym myśleć. Ale oczywiście nie mógł przestać.

Chciałby podejść do Christine. Poprosić do tańca. No dobrze, nie zatańczyłaby, ale chciałby, żeby jedynym powodem była jej ciąża.

Ale został na miejscu. Sam, jak zawsze. Jeszcze jeden łyk wina...

Podłoga wygięła się w dziwaczny sposób, ale za chwilę wszystko było w porządku. Było. Naprawdę było.

Nie, nie było.

 

Amanda pomyliła kroki i zatrzymała się na środku sali. W połowie obrotu, potykając się. Gdyby jej nie złapał, leżałaby na ziemi.

\- Co...? - ale w tej chwili dojrzał Upiora.

Amanda wyprostowała się, oparta o jego rękę. Potem delikatnie ścisnęła mu ramię i poszła do Króla Pik.

 

Kiedy zawroty głowy przeszły, zobaczył, że obok niego stoi Amanda.

\- O co chodzi?

\- O nic. Stęskniłam się za tobą.

\- Ach. I co? - poszukał wzrokiem Christine.

\- I nic – popatrzyła w tym samym kierunku. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że się skrzywiła.

Pierwsze igiełki bólu. Poza tym niedługo wszyscy będą zdejmować maski. Czas zniknąć. Popatrzył jeszcze raz na Christine i odwrócił się.

\- Dokąd to?

\- Do siebie.

\- Idę z tobą.

Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Mowy nie ma.

Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła za nim.

\- Mówiłem ci coś?

Popatrzyła zimno. Niemal z nienawiścią. Nie miał siły, ani ochoty się kłócić, ale nie może jej zabrać ze sobą.

\- Musisz mnie dręczyć?

Kolejne złe spojrzenie. Co jej dziś odbiło?

\- Idź – odezwała się. - Zakładam, że nie dasz się zaprosić do mojego mieszkania? Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem że nie. Więc ja zaproszę się do twojego. Choćbym znów miała tam dotrzeć wpław.

Ledwo dał radę sterować łódką. Miał wrażenie, że w brzuch wbija mu się co najmniej dziesięć rozgrzanych ostrzy. I to tylko tak na początek. Na rozgrzewkę.

Udało się, dopłynęli. Na tym jednak skończyły się udane rzeczy. Osunął się na rozkosznie lodowatą podłogę i skulił z bólu. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie zacznie jęczeć.

 

Wiadomo. Amanda popatrzyła na wijącego się Upiora. Idiota, nie chciał, żeby przyjeżdżała z nim.

Chwyciła go pod pachy i pociągnęła w stronę łóżka. Nie było to łatwe, był cholernie ciężki, a obcasy jej bucików wpadały we wszystkie dziury między kamieniami. Wreszcie, cała spocona, dotargała go na miejsce, pozbawiła mniej wygodnych elementów stroju i okryła. Natychmiast zwinął się w kłębek.

Jasna i pieprzona cholera, co ona ma robić?!

\- Słyszysz mnie? - potrząsnęła go za ramię. - Słyszysz? Upiorze!

Wymruczał coś niezbyt artykułowanego. Po upiornie, z braku lepszego określenia, bladej twarzy spływały strużki potu. No dobrze, po widocznej połowie twarzy. Ciekawe na co ta maska się trzyma, że wciąż ją ma? I miał gorączkę, aż parzył przy dotknięciu. Drżącymi rękami otuliła go szczelniej (sama trzęsła się z zimna w tych lochach) i pobiegła na poszukiwanie jakiegoś zaimprowizowanego, zimnego okładu.

 

Tak silnego ataku nie miał już od bardzo dawna. Właściwie nigdy, może z wyjątkiem tych pierwszych, jeszcze w domu. Czy to dlatego, że zobaczył Christine? Że przypomniał sobie to wszystko? Czy też, o wiele bardziej prozaicznie, był to skutek wypitego alkoholu? Straszna myśl, nie dopuszczana dotąd do świadomości, przemocą wdarła się do jego umysłu. Wuj... wuj Roger. Obłąkany, żałosny, pijany, wijący się z bólu. Ludzie wytykają go palcami, gdy leży pod drzwiami. Ojciec, blady z wściekłości i wstydu, zabiera go do domu. Jego samego pilnuje matka, zasłania mu oczy, ale za późno. Wariat, szepce zbielałymi wargami ojciec, nie pozwolę...

Czy to znaczy, że teraz i on, tak jak wuj... że stanie się z nim to samo? Lepiej umrzeć. Wuj też umarł podczas ataku. Ale... co jeśli... faktycznie umrze?...

Miał gorączkę, czuł to. Było mu niesamowicie gorąco i duszno, głowa jakby miała za chwilę eksplodować... Czy to już, czy zaraz...?

Kroki, jakiś niewyraźny kształt pochylający się nad nim.

\- Amanda! Odejdź! - wycharczał - Nie patrz na to!

\- Zamknij się, idioto - usłyszał ostre słowa. Na czole poczuł coś rozkosznie zimnego i mokrego. Potem Amanda otarła mu usta. - Jak na chwilę przestaniesz bredzić, to dostaniesz pić.

Woda! Czysta, chłodna woda!... Czy może być coś piękniejszego...

 

Amanda nie mogła na to patrzeć. Co jakiś czas wyrywało jej się jakieś przekleństwo. Najpierw ojciec teraz Upiór. Chciałaby płakać, chciałaby niszczyć coś, rzucić czymś cięźkim, rozbić coś, szarpać, gryźć...

Upiór rzucał się we wszystkie strony, drżał, mamrotał coś niezrozumiale. Parę razy wyłowiła słowo „Christine”, „ojciec”, „dlaczego”... Och do diabła, dałaby mu tę Christine, porwałaby ją Raoulowi! Jej wina, po cholerę się tu pchała, po cholerę swatała Chris z Raoulem, ale po cholerę Chris zostawiła jej Upiora na głowie?!

\- Ama... Ama...

Poważnie? On woła... mnie?

\- Co? - spytała szorstko. Ale nachyliła się, położyła dłoń na jego ramię.

\- Ama... ja... umrę?...

Wyprostowała się gwałtownie. Pytanie to było, czy stwierdzenie? A wszystko jedno...

\- Mowy nie ma, baranie – powiedziała dobitnie. Chciała dodać coś miłego, ale nic nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło. Za to on mówił dużo, ale nic nie mogła zrozumieć. Nie miała pojęcia co robić. W końcu wzięła go za ręke, a on natychmiast ścisnął jej dłoń, mocno, aż do bólu. Wyglądał jakby się z kimś siłował. Coś w niej pękło i była już tylko małym bezradnym dzieckiem, zdolnym tylko do płaczu o pomoc.

\- Boże proszę, zrobię co zechcesz, ale niech będzie dobrze! Co mam zrobić? Co ja mogę zrobić?

Przez moment jej szloch zagłuszał wszystko, ale potem przebił się szept Upiora.

\- Ama... - powiedział przytomnie. - Zaś... piewaj coś... proszę...

Wytarła łzy i nabrała tchu. Zaśpiewała pierwszą rzecz jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Starą myśliwską piosenkę, którą ojciec śpiewał z kolegami. Potem posypały się inne utwory, nie przebierała, tylko śpiewała jeden po drugim. Wszystko, arie, kołysanki, mniej lub bardziej przyzwoite piosenki, podsłuchane gdy ojciec bawił się z przyjaciółmi, piosenki z dzieciństwa, znów jakieś opery i operetki, wesołe, smutne, złe, słodkie do przesady i ponure jak noc.

 

Boli! Jak to, cholera ciężka, boli! Chyba pokaleczył sobie ręce, paznokcie, szarpiąc z bólu wszystko, co się nawinęło. Miał rękawiczki, prawda, ale mało to razy pokaleczył się już i przez nie? Mdliło go coraz bardziej. Nie, żeby tylko nie zwymiotować...

Jak ona pięknie śpiewała. I wreszcie z uczuciem. Skąd uczucie? Przez moment próbował się nad tym zastanowić, ale zastanawianie ogólnie nie bardzo mu wychodziło. Pot spływał mu po plecach, koszula lepiła się do ciała. W ustach czuł słony smak, i słodki też, czy pogryzł sobie usta? Trząsł się coraz bardziej. I bolało też coraz bardziej.

Już nie, już koniec, już miał dosyć. Już więcej nie wytrzyma. Jak on wytrzymał tamten pierwszy atak? Szum w uszach, serce biło jak oszalałe.

I ten strach, że zaraz się skończy... I żeby już się skończyło...

Nie mógł się bardziej skulić, ani obrócić. Już zresztą nie miał siły.

Nagle wpadło mu coś do głowy. Kiedy w takim momencie siadał gwałtownie – mdlał. Sprawdzone tylko dwukrotnie, ale musi usiąść, musi.

Wyszarpnął rękę spod kołdry, pomachał nią na oślep. Trafił na dłoń Amandy. Dobrze, podciągnąć się. Ona coś mówi, ale to nieważne...

Jest. Udało się. Powoli świat rozpłynął się, pochłonęła go gęsta mgła. Już nie wiedział gdzie jest.

Uciekł od rzeczywistości, ale nadchodziły sny...

 

Bawi się z kolegami w śniegu. Zignorował zakaz matki. Ma za swoje. Zapalenie płuc. I pierwszy raz – ból, mdłości... I pierwszy raz, gdy matka otworzyła okno, żeby wpuścić trochę światła...

Ojciec, surowy, wargi zaciśnięte w prostą kreskę. Koniec z muzyką, bo już nie wyjdziesz więcej z domu. Jak wuj Roger. Mamo, czy ja oszaleję? Cztery długie lata w samotności i ciemności.

Matka, gasnąca w oczach, wiecznie się zamartwiająca. Ponury ojciec... Tato, mamo, co ja zrobiłem nie tak? Ja przepraszam, ja...

Mama umarła. Czy to przeze mnie, bo ciągle się martwiła? Ojciec tylko patrzy ciężko, ponuro. Muzyka, zagrać coś, zapomnieć. Musiał uczyć się sam, na starym pianinie mamy.

Ucieczka. Nocą wędrówka, w dzień zagrzebany w stogach siana, szopach, piwnicach, jaskiniach. Po co to wszystko? I Cyganie. Łapią go, ma występować z nimi. Patrzcie ludzie, co się z nim dzieje! Patrzcie na wampira!

Ucieczka. Nigdy więcej występu. Pół twarzy zniszczone światłem, ręce, ramiona, całe ciało...

Paryż! Wojna! Komuna Paryska. Więzienie, przepastne lochy pod niedokończonym budynkiem Opery.

Ucieczka. W głąb więzienia – tam nikt nie szuka. Te lochy... ciemność. Opera – a więc muzyka. Jeszcze nie, ale warto poczekać. Opłaciło się. I stało się to, o czym śnił, gdy był młodszy, zamknięty w ciemności. Kiedy wyobrażał sobie swoje własne królestwo, gdzie on jest panem. Gdzie nikt go nigdzie nie zamyka, gdzie może robić co chce. Gdzie jest po prostu bezpieczny. Spokój. Mrok. Chłód.

Maska.

 

Obudził się. Z trudem rozkleił powieki. Było mu gorąco, ale nie z gorączki. Przykrywało go coś ciężkiego, kołdra i na tym... stara kotara?

Chyba jeszcze ma halucynacje.

Przez moment był skłonny się zastanowić, czy wszystkie części ciała są na swoim miejscu. Nie miał siły się poruszyć, ale nic go przynajmniej nie bolało... no może dłonie lekko szczypały.

Jedna świeczka paliła się na stoliku obok. Właściwie nie świeczka, ale jakiś smętny ogarek. Jakiś ciemny kształt zarysowywał się obok niego? Amanda? Zasnęła oparta o łóżko? No tak, jak to się dzieje że czuwający przy chorych (skrzywił się mimowolnie) zawsze tak romantycznie zasypiają?

Poruszył się, próbując zrzucić z siebie trochę tych... warstw.

Natychmiast drgnęła i się wyprostowała.

\- Obudziłeś się! - wykrzyknęła nieprzytomnie. Głos miała bardzo ochrypnięty. - Jak się czujesz?! Bardzo cię boli?!

\- Nie. Krzycz. Nie, nic mnie nie boli... I zdejmij ze mnie te koce, dziewczyno, bo się zagotuję.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Przez moment myślał, że go wycałuje. Ściągnęła z niego tę kotarę.

\- Przepraszam – uśmiechnęła się znowu. - Cały się trząsłeś z gorączki. Tu jest potwornie zimno, nie powinieneś tu leżeć...

\- Nie. Milcz.

Mowy nie ma, nie zaprowadzi go nigdzie na górę. Raczej tu umrze, niż się zgodzi na coś takiego.

Chwila. Co on sobie właśnie pomyślał? Raczej umrze? Jasne... Przypomniał sobie cały strach...

\- Przecież cię tam nie zaniosę... - westchnęła.Popatrzyła trochę zagubionym wzrokiem. - Tak się bałam! - krzyknęła nagle i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

\- Jak długo spałem?... - zapytał sztywno.

Drgnęła i odskoczyła jak oparzona.

\- Nie wiem. Też zasnęłam - podała mu wodę z cukrem. - Masz, pij.

Potem znów zasnął. Kiedy się obudził, Amandy przy nim nie było.

Nagle spłynęło na niego olśnienie. Zostawił partyturę „Don Juana Zwycięskiego” na stole!

\- Amando! - krzyknął podnosząc się z łóżka. Pobiegł na boso, nie tracąc czasu na szukanie i wkładanie butów. Nogi trochę się pod nim uginały, ale ogólnie było dobrze.

\- Wstałeś? - Amanda podniosła oczy znad partytury! - Chyba jeszcze nie powinieneś...

\- Odłóż to!

\- Co? - popatrzyła na trzymane w ręku nuty. - Ależ to jest genialne... sam to skomponowałeś, tak?

\- Odłóż! - ryknął z całych sił, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Już, już, przepraszam... - chyba doszła do wniosku, że nie należy go przemęczać. I ta myśl tylko go zirytowała.

\- Dobra - warknął. - Czas pielęgniarstwa się skończył. Wracasz do Opery. Natychmiast.

Ha, tylko jak? Nie wiedział czy da radę odwieźć ją łódką... a tam, musi dać.

\- Do łódki. I ani słowa – dodał widząc jak szykuje się do protestów. Wrócił się po buty i resztę garderoby.

\- Specjalne zaproszenie dla primadonny? - zgrzytnął, zarzucając na siebie czarny płaszcz.

\- Nno dobra... - powiedziała niechętnie. - Ale... czy moglibyśmy się spotkać... Poćwiczyć „Don Giovanniego” - powiedziała z naciskiem, zobaczywszy jego minę. - Dzisiaj - dodała szybko.

\- Jutro.

\- Przypuszczam, że już jest jutro. - prychnęła – Pamiętasz jeszcze, że premiera niedługo?

Z westchnieniem wyjął z kieszeni zegarek.

\- Jest siódma rano. Przyjdę do garderoby o siódmej wieczorem. Zadowolona?

\- Tak - kiwnęła głową i wsiadła do łódki. - Ale daj mi słowo, że już naprawdę dobrze się czujesz.

\- Nie poczuwaj się tak do opieki nade mną. No dobrze, słowo – dodał prędko, widząc jak na jej twarz przybiera wyraz bezgranicznej krzywdy. - I zadbaj o siebie. Wyglądasz jak zjawa.

\- Pewnie tak – zgodziła się obojętnie.

A wyglądała. Wciąż w aksamitnej sukni, ale już nie czarnej tylko zakurzonej. Włosy zwisały w strąkach, w smętnych resztkach koka i loków, z wplątanymi w nie pikowymi, obsydianowymi spineczkami. Ciekawe, ile z nich już zgubiła. Spinek, nie włosów. Maskę gdzieś zostawiła, pewnie przy jego łóżku. Makijaż rozmazała. Blada jak śmierć, a oczy same jej się zamykały.

Niemal poczuł się winny.

 

Amanda, lekko się zataczając, szła piwnicznymi korytarzami Opery. Uf, co za masakra, siedem pięter w górę... Ale już była w bardziej cywilizowanej części. Było pusto i cicho, która to godzina była? Siódma?

Amanda ziewnęła zasłaniając usta obiema dłońmi. Położyć się spać i zapomnieć o wszystkim, położyć się spać i zapomnieć o wszystkim, poło...

\- Au!... Ojej, przepraszam, madame!

Madame Giry, odzyskawszy równowagę, przyjrzała się jej z dezaprobatą.

\- Dziecko, gdzie ty byłaś?

\- Jaa...

\- I dlaczego wciąż masz na sobie suknię balową? No słowo daję, jak ty wyglądasz!...

\- Madame, ja... - Amanda zamrugała nerwowo. - Ja byłam... A co pani robi w tych piwnicach? Z...z tym?

Madame trzymała dużą tacę, przykrytą płótnem, a z niej wydobywał się jednoznaczny aromat jedzenia. Amandzie aż zaburczało w brzuchu. Miała wrażenie, że żołądek wywraca jej się na drugą stronę...

\- Byłaś u Upiora – powiedziała madame.

\- Pani idzie do Upiora – odezwała się jednocześnie Amanda.

Obie panie popatrzyły na siebie i pokiwały głowami.

\- Chyba musimy poważnie porozmawiać, Amando.

\- Chyba tak. Ale niech mi pani da coś do jedzenia, bo się zaraz przewrócę z głodu.

Madame uważnie przyjrzała się dziewczynie.

\- Dobrze, zaczekaj tu moment i zaraz się tobą zajmę – po czym zniknęła na schodach do piwnic.

Wróciła za kwadrans. Potem nakarmiła padniętą Amandę, zaprowadziła do sypialni i kazała się położyć.

\- A teraz słucham, co takiego stało się na dole, że wyglądasz jak żywy trup?

Amanda zwięźle opowiedziała co się stało.

Madame westchnęła.

\- Madame, proszę mi powiedzieć, co pani o nim wie?!

\- Wiem tyle tylko ile sam mi powiedział. On nigdy nie wychodzi z piwnic.

\- To wiem – przerwała niecierpliwie Amanda. - Ale co pani wie o jego... chorobie?

\- Niewiele. Praktycznie tyle co ty. Ale mówił mi kiedyś, że to właśnie z tego powodu się tu ukrywa.

\- A maska?

\- Nie wiem. Przykro mi. Skoro nie chciał mówić, nie pytałam. To jego sprawa.

 

_A potem wszystko się sypnęło. Oskarżyli dyrektora, głównego malwersanta. A dyrektor oskarżył bez wyjątku wszystkich, którzy mieli z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Jak odpowiedzialność, to najlepiej wspólna, wiadomo._

_Antoine odwiedził dyrektora i w rozmowie sam na sam powiedział mu dobitnie co o tym myśli. Dyrektor był rozkosznie przerażony. Przyznał, że oskarżył go trochę zbyt pochopnie. Dzięki temu Antoine uniknął więzienia._

_Niestety, dowody i przeszłość wystarczyły, żeby stracił pracę. Wlepili mu też grzywnę._

_Miał szczęście, dużo szczęścia, że znalazł szybko pracę, jako nauczyciel śpiewu._

 

Saglatt zacisnął ręce na poręczy krzesła.

\- Słucham, dyrektorze?

\- Słyszałeś – oznajmił z chytrym uśmieszkiem Vermett. - Upiór żąda pieniędzy. A ja coraz bardziej wątpię w to, że ktoś taki istnieje...

Stojący za Saglattem dyrektor artystyczny odezwał się niespodziewanie.

\- Cóż, mamy podstawy przypuszczać, że to ktoś z pracowników jest mniej uczciwy, niż na to wygląda...

Saglatt odwrócił się i wytrzymał jego wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Dlatego sądzimy, że dobrze byłoby coś z tym zrobić – Vermett pokiwał głową z jakąś karykaturą smutnego uśmiechu na twarzy. - Zanim władze miasta zainteresują się sprawami finansowymi Opery...

Pozostali panowie z dyrekcji przytaknęli. Wszyscy prócz jednego uśmiechali się chytrze.

\- Ależ ja nie rozumiem – naczelny scenograf uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jeśli tak jak słyszałem, Upiór co m...

\- Pan, panie Richard, niech się zajmie własnymi sprawami! - przerwał mu Vermett. Speszył się, napotkawszy baczne spojrzenie Saglatta.

\- Dobrze, Saglatt, nie będziemy owijać w bawełnę – powiedział szorstko Moncharmin. - Wszyscy wiemy, jak toczyła się twoja... - wzgardliwy uśmieszek – kariera. A teraz znów ktoś próbuje jakichś matactw. Potraktuj to jako ostrzeżenie.

Saglatt wypadł z gabinetu naczelnego jak burza. Podłe świnie. Matactwa, tak? O dranie, niedoczekanie wasze! Więc tak to wygląda. Pieniądze odpływają, aż wreszcie ktoś się tym zainteresował! I potrzebny jest winny, bo Upiora się boicie... A może po prostu nie chce wam się ruszyć waszych tłustych tyłków...

\- Uważaj jak chodzisz! - wrzasnął na jakąś małą tancereczkę z baletu. Dziewczynka wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i w popłochu uciekła. Maestro huknąwszy drzwiami, wparował za kulisy.

Nie powstrzyma się, musi się wyżyć na artystach, niech mu to bogowie i muzy wybaczą...

 

Upiór odstawił talerz z westchnieniem ulgi. Niezawodna madame Giry. Ponadto umył się i przebrał w czyściutkie ubranie. Czego chcieć więcej? Żyć nie umierać.

No właśnie... Żyć.

„Ależ to jest genialne!” przypomniał sobie okrzyk Amandy.

Tak, ale komponowanie, na jakiś czas przynajmniej, się skończyło. Dziś nauczy Amandę pierwszych fragmentów „Don Juana Zwycięskiego”...

Świat padnie na kolana, gdy usłyszy jej śpiew. Już się nią zachwycają, ale to jeszcze nic! Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, zwłaszcza po tym jak śpiewała dla niego... po balu.

Zagrał kilka taktów, żeby przekonać się, czy wszystko jest dobrze z jego dłońmi. Ściągnięcie rękawiczek okazało się trudną i bolesną sprawą. A potem musiał jeszcze zmyć krew i zabandażować skaleczenia. I znaleźć luźniejsze rękawiczki. Bolało, ale mógł wszystko zagrać.

„Don Juan Zwycięski”... Upiór był zadowolony. Choć wiedział, że jak zawsze, mógł to napisać lepiej. Zabawne, kiedyś uważał, że o to właśnie chodziło. Że byłoby straszne, gdyby kiedyś okazało się, że nie ma już nic do poprawienia, zrobienia i odkrycia. Że nie można stworzyć nic więcej.

Dziś Amanda zaśpiewa to pierwszy raz. W duecie z nim.

Amanda... A przecież był to utwór, który komponował z myślą o Christine. Nawet kiedy pozwolił Christine odejść. Utwór, w którym zawarł, między innymi, wszystkie uczucia po jej stracie.

A jednak śpiewać będzie Amanda, a Christine nigdy się o niczym nie dowie.

 

Amanda wyszła z próby na miękkich nogach. Maestro szalał. Dokładnie i bezlitośnie krytykował wszystko, wszystkich, za wszystko i na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Jeszcze go takim nie widziała – Saglatt przeszedł dziś sam siebie.

W pewnym momencie poczerwieniał tak bardzo, że już bała się czy to nie atak serca. Doktor miałby ciekawszy niż zwykle przypadek do ratowania.

Na nią napadł pięć razy. Złośliwie, wrednie i cynicznie. A to i tak było nic w porównaniu z innymi artystami. I z orkiestrą. Udało mu się nawet złamać batutę podczas dyrygowania. No dobrze, podczas walenia nią w pulpit, gdy przerywał scenę, gratulując im „popisowego i bezkonkurencyjnego wykonania kociej muzyki na pięć talerzy, siedem widelców i jedną ropuchę”. Nie chwaląc się, ropuchą nazwana została ona sama.

To chwilowo nie na jej nerwy, choć w głębi serca cieszyła się, że ma co robić i że wszystko jest takie normalne.

 

Punkt siódma Amanda siedziała w garderobie. Sama. Odprawiła już wszystkich potrzebnych i niepotrzebnych ludzi, i czekała.

I czekała.

Już powinien tu być. Wprawdzie to tylko pięć minut, ale zaniepokoiła się.

Wstała więc i odsunęła lustro.

\- AAA!!! - wrzasnęła, niemal wpadając na stojącego za lustrem mężczyznę w czerni.

\- Opera... - westchnął Upiór. - Tak to mogłabyś krzyczeć, gdybym był bez maski.

\- Zdejmij to się przekonamy... - warknęła Amanda łapiąc oddech.

\- Nie.

Wpatrywali się w siebie bez ruchu.

\- Dlaczego nic nie mówisz?

\- No i? - zaczęli jednocześnie.

\- Ty pierwsza.

\- Nie, mów.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, skoro odsunęłaś lustro?

\- No... no właściwie... Zastanawiałam się, czy nie powinnam znów cię ratować...

\- Ty nie myśl o ratowaniu, tylko o nieśpiewaniu jak ropucha. Słyszałem próbę. Amando, nie podobało mi się. Nie było w twoim śpiewie emocji, wcale. Chłodno, technicznie poprawnie i czysto. Ale zimno jak lalka. W ogóle nie czułaś. A przecież to już zaraz premiera, jak mi to dzisiaj przypominałaś i powinnaś mieć wszystko opanowane.

\- No to chyba niepotrzebnie mnie uczysz, skoro było tak źle – Amanda uśmiechnęła się krzywo. - Wybacz, że zawracam ci głowę. Żegnam.

\- Stój, kobieto... - Upiór złapał ją za rękę. - Nie myśl, że cię tak po prostu wypuszczę.

\- Bo co? Puszczaj! - Amanda szarpnęła się, ale Upiór był zbyt silny.

\- Nie ma mowy, moja złota... - okręcił ją jak w tańcu i nagle znalazła się w mocnym uścisku, tyłem do niego, mocno przyciśnięta i trzymana. - Ach gdybyś oddała mi swój głos...

\- Po co? Przecież ci się nie podobało.

\- Owszem. Dlatego zaraz pójdziemy poćwiczyć. I nie radzę robić scen po słowach szczerej krytyki. Czyżby sukces przewrócił ci w głowie? I czy nie wiesz, że od najlepszych wymaga się najwięcej?

\- Możliwe, że przewrócił. Pewnie Christine nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła, co? Zawsze taka skromna i niewinna... - Amanda poczuła falę gorącego rumieńca. Właściwie dlaczego mówi tak o Christine? Ach, bez Upiora wszystko byłoby takie proste...

\- Amando. Nie. Mów. O. Christine - Upiór ścisnął ją mocniej. - Jasne?

\- Jasne - mruknęła zawstydzona. - To... chodźmy ćwiczyć.

\- No. To się chwali.

Zabrał ją do Groty.

\- Dziś nie będziemy ćwiczyć donny Elviry - oznajmił Upiór. - Dziś mam dla ciebie inną rolę, niezwykłą.

\- A podobno tak źle śpiewałam...

\- Nie śpiewałaś źle - powiedział krótko. Dziwny człowiek. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, jakby na coś czekał, wiec wolała nie pytać więcej. Jeszcze straci cierpliwość.

Upiór zamaszystym gestem odrzucił na bok płaszcz i usiadł przy organach.

\- Posłuchaj, Amando...

Słuchała. Muzyka i śpiew Upiora. Właściwie w żaden sposób nie umiałaby ich opisać. Gdyby ich nie słyszała, nie umiałaby wyobrazić sobie, że można grać i śpiewać tak pięknie. Miał taki delikatny, głęboki głos. Słuchając miała wrażenie, jakby dotykała czegoś miękkiego. I sam utwór... Amanda zapomniała, że słyszała muzykę, po prostu czuła wszystko, co było w niej zawarte, jak we śnie. Najpierw smutek, aż łzy podeszły jej do oczu. Potem pojedyncze, nieśmiałe tony radości. Nadzieja i zaraz potem gorzkie rozczarowanie. Jakby pytał: dlaczego? Ból, straszny ból, szarpane, gwałtowne tony. Potem uspokojenie, powrót do pierwszych tematów, ale dużo bogatszych. Niemal nie poczuła, jak płacze. W końcu monotonnie powtarzany smutna melodia, coraz ciszej. Cisza.

Upiór siedział nieruchomo, wpatrując się w klawisze.

\- Zaraz to zaśpiewamy - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, głuchym stłumionym głosem. - To duet.

Słowa były proste. O pożegnaniu, któremu nie można zapobiec. O nocy, w której się znika. O śnie, z którego trzeba się obudzić.

I o szczęściu, które można wtedy dać.

Jakoś tak nie mogła przestać płakać. I nawet nie chciała. Chciał żeby ktoś ją przytulił i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że Upiorowi nic nie jest, tata do niej przyjedzie, wesoły jak zawsze, a Maestro... choćby stanie się trochę weselszy...

\- Amando? - Upiór popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. - Co się stało?

\- Mmój tata nie żyje – wyrzuciła z siebie jak pocisk i zanim się zorientowała fala żalu popłynęła szeroko. - Tak za nim tęsknię. Dowiedziałam się tuż przed balem. Nawet na pogrzebie nie byłam. Ja chcę żeby on żył. Ja nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek umierał. Po co ludzie umierają? - nerwowo szarpała falbanki czarnej sukni. Trzęsła się cała. - Dlaczego? I ty też – popatrzyła oniemiałemu Upiorowi prosto w oczy. - Ty też tyle mówiłeś o... o śmierci...

\- Ama... Ja nie wiedziałem... - otworzył szeroko oczy. No... nie płacz... - przysunął się bliżej i ją objął. Mocno. Jak dobrze. Wtuliła się w niego, objęła rękami w pasie. Miękki materiał, bicie serca, zapach potu, ale wcale nie nieprzyjemny, kawa... Boże, kiedy ostatnio ktoś ją tak przytulał? Ach prawda, tata, gdy wyjeżdżała do Paryża...

 

Pierwszy raz od lat było mu tak głupio. A myślał, że jako Upiór już nigdy nie znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji. Jej ojciec zmarł i już na balu o tym wiedziała. Podziałało to na niego lepiej niż cios młotem w głowę. Nie chciał zbytnio wspominać, ale nie był dla niej specjalnie przyjemny. I teraz rozumiał, czemu tak nalegała żeby mu towarzyszyć.

A swoją drogą... to było takie... przyjemne, gdy wtuliła się w niego jak małe dziecko. Nie mógł wiele zrobić, nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć i tylko głaskał ją po włosach. Ale chociaż tyle. A ona potem mu podziękowała. Pociągnęła nosem i uśmiechnęła się.

Takie... miłe.

A potem, kiedy już się uspokoiła, zaśpiewali razem. To było cudowne. Duet z Amandą pod względem artystycznym niemal zawsze był wyjątkowym przeżyciem, z nim śpiewała sto razy lepiej niż na scenie. W dodatku, a raczej przede wszystkim, teraz śpiewali jego własne dzieło...

 

Upiorze? - zaczęła nieśmiało, gdy skończyli śpiewać.

\- Tak, Amando?

\- Chciałabym ci podziękować... Uczysz mnie, a ja zrobiłam już taką karierę. Zresztą nawet nie o karierę mi chodzi, i tak bym się chciała uczyć u ciebie - dodała szybko. - Ale co ty z tego masz? Ty tak pięknie śpiewasz, i komponujesz... dlaczego nie chcesz pokazać tego ludziom? Dlaczego to ja mam robić karierę nie ty? Czy ja ci nie przeszkadzam?

Upiór roześmiał się, krótko i dźwięcznie.

\- Nie miałaś takich skrupułów, kiedy starałaś się o naukę...

\- To było... dawno - zrobiło jej się gorąco. - Ale nie mówimy teraz o tym.

\- Nie mówimy - zgodził się Upiór. - Więc chciałbym ci powiedzieć, a wydaje mi się, że już to mówiłem, ale to nic, powtórzę, że ja chcę twój głos. Moja muzyka nie może pozostać na papierze. Ona musi żyć. Ucząc cię, właśnie to chcę osiągnąć.

\- Żebym śpiewała twoją muzykę?

\- Dokładnie. Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem.

\- Ale ja nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty sam...

\- Ćśśś... - poczuła na ustach miękki materiał jego rękawiczki. Dotknięcie nie było nieprzyjemnie. - Nie mówmy nic więcej. Zaśpiewaj dla mnie. Tak jak ja cię uczyłem. Proszę. Ja będę tylko grał, nawet duet.

Zaśpiewała, obserwując go uważnie. Zamknął oczy i słuchał, słuchał całym sobą. Pierwszy raz widziała go takim, ale o dziwo, pomagało jej się to skupić na śpiewie, chciała zaśpiewać jak najpiękniej właśnie dla niego. Tak jak on ją uczył.

\- Dziękuję - rzekł cicho gdy skończyła i usiadła obok. Pogładził ją po policzku, potem po ramieniu. - Śpiewasz pięknie. Ale nauczę cię jeszcze więcej... jeszcze więcej...

\- Ale to co śpiewałam było smutne - powiedziała. - Chciałabym ci zaśpiewać coś wesołego.

\- No proszę, jakieś ludzkie emocje. Widzę, że słowa krytyki nie poszły na marne.

\- Nie to nie - prychnęła.

\- Najważniejsze żebyś zrozumiała moją muzykę... Żebyś...

\- ...dała jej życie, wiem. - Amanda się zirytowała, nie do końca rozumiejąc jeszcze dlaczego. - Wiesz... chciałabym już wrócić. Jest późno.

\- Możesz zostać tutaj. Rano zaśpiewasz mi jeszcze raz i cię odwiozę.

Amanda z pewną niechęcią się zgodziła. Chyba to miesce działa na mnie tak przytłaczająco, pomyślała próbując zasnąć. Ja bym mu zaśpiewała coś wesołego... przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy zasypiała.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział VI

Christine:

 

Those who have seen your face,

Draw back in fear.

I am the mask you wear

 

Phantom:

 

It's me they hear.

 

"The Phanthom of the Opera" Andrew Lloyd Webber

 

Amando - ktoś łagodnie poruszał jej ramieniem. - Obudź się.

\- Cco?... - Amanda nieprzytomnie rozejrzała się dookoła. Zobaczyła, ze Upiór uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem patrząc na nią. To on tak potrafi?

\- Wstań. Odwiozę cię, a ty będziesz mi śpiewać.

Niedobudzona do końca Amanda wstała i poprawiała włosy i suknię. Stanowczo, takie noce nie wpływały na nią korzystnie.

W łódce śpiewała. Smutno śpiewała i coraz bardziej nie chciała tego śpiewać, nieważne jak piękne było. Co jest?... zirytowała się. Chyba za mało się staram. Więc starała się jeszcze bardziej, ale gdy Upiór włączył się w pewnym momencie, zrozumiała, że ja prowadzi, i że sama nie śpiewała dobrze. Poczuła za to złość, i do siebie i do niego. "Nie, nie, muszę odpocząć, pomyśleć...". Urwała śpiew i zrobiła minę delikatnej królewny. Zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę na rękach.

\- Co ci jest, Amando? Ach, przepraszam... nie powinienem cię tak męczyć. Ale śpiewasz tak pięknie.

"Matko, gdzie on zgubił swoją ironię i chłód?" - zastanowiła się rozpaczliwie Amanda. Upiór złośliwy ja denerwował, ale Upiór zachwycony przerażał. Takie niewinne dziecko, które czeka aż dasz mu obiecaną i wyczekaną zabawkę. A ty tej zabawki wcale nie masz.

\- Szlag - wyrwało jej się miała nadzieję, ze nie za głośno...

 

Amanda myślała o wczorajszej próbie, tej w Grocie. Dlaczego Upiór powiedział, że mu się nie podobało? Śpiewała przecież tak, jak ją nauczył. Starała się. Miała w pamięci każde słowo, tak jak Upiór je śpiewał. Nie mogłaby zaśpiewać tak genialnie jak on, ale przecież nie mogło być też tak źle. Upiór mówił, że śpiewała bez emocji, kiedy ona właśnie starała się jak najwierniej zaśpiewać to, czego ją uczył. I wydawało jej się...

 

Po południu miała indywidualną próbę z Saglattem. Przynajmniej te próby nie były ani częste, ani długie, służyły jedynie szybkiej kontroli i przekazaniu mniej lub bardziej ogólnych uwag. Saglatt lubił po prostu nad wszystkim panować.

\- L'ultima prova dell'amor mio... - zaczęła. Spróbowała jakoś bardziej wczuć się w postać Elviry. Ale co jeszcze było do dodania? Zostawiła to w końcu i zaśpiewała jak najwierniejszą kopię śpiewu Upiora. Ale może jednak da się... Niepewnie popatrzyła na Saglatta, szukając oznak niezadowolenia, ale miał tak monotonnie ponurą minę, że szybko popatrzyła w drugą stronę. Rozproszyła się trochę i zaczęła śpiewać automatycznie. Na moment się zgubiła, znów złapała wątek... ale... jakoś inaczej jej to wyszło. Nie to, że jej się tak nie spodobało. Ale urwała gdy zobaczyła że Saglatt odwrócił się i popatrzył z politowaniem.

\- Maestro?...

\- Brzmisz jak upiorzyca – pokręcił głową i uniósł brwi. - Taka prawdziwa, przez małe "u". Chyba ci się zapomniało, czego cię twój Upiór uczył.

\- On nie jest mój...

\- Ale jest? Bo ostatnio bardzo stanowczo zaprzeczałaś.

\- Ojej, Maestro...

Świetnie, Saglatt znowu wredny. A ona znowu nie wie co ma zrobić, żeby wyszło. Nie, nie chce jeszcze raz przechodzić przez to całe piekło „nie umiem śpiewać”. A może tak już jest, że co jakiś czas się to przeżywa? Ale ona jeszcze nie skończyła przeżywać czegoś innego, ważniejszego...

Kiedyś już Saglatt ostrzegł ją, by nie stała się Upiorzycą. Wtedy wzięła to za kiepski żart, ale teraz... może coś w tym było? Coś do siebie mocno nie pasowało.

\- Maestro... czy ja śpiewam... Czy jak ja śpiewam, to czuć emocje? To znaczy... Jakby to powiedzieć...

\- Może i jakieś słychać, ale chyba się nie pomylę, jeśli powiem, że nie twoje?

\- No...

\- Każdy może mieć swoją interpretację postaci i jej... motywów – westchnął teatralnie. - Jeszcze raz, Calvieri.

\- Nie, chciałabym trochę... pomyśleć. Czy znajdzie pan czas jeszcze dziś wieczorem?

\- Ja znajdę, ale aż się boję, co będę musiał wysłuchać. Nie wiem czy wiesz, czas na przemyślenie był przez ostatnie bodajże dwa miesiące prób. Teraz śpiewaj tak jak umiesz, bo się pogubisz.

\- Może, ale to ja śpiewam i chcę to robić jak najlepiej...

\- A ja chcę jak najlepiej dla opery. I nie pierwszy raz mam wrażenie, że nie jesteś w stanie tego pojąć.

\- Opera nie jest najważniejsza.

\- Nie? Och, przepraszam nie wiedziałem.

\- Nie chce pan żebym się rozwijała?

\- Chcę, ale nie dwa dni przed spektaklem. Ty w ogóle masz dziwne skłonności do tracenia rozumu dwa dni przed premierą. Dobrze, że to sobie uświadomiłaś, bo czasami naprawdę śpiewasz jak nakręcana pozytywka. Ale jest to ładna pozytywka, więc nie chciałabym, żebyś coś popsuła. Najlepiej zaczekaj do następnej sztuki, to nie tak długo. Chyba tyle wytrzymasz?

 

Nie, nie zaczeka. Nie musi być idealnie. Tylko chciała spróbować sama. Zresztą, co może popsuć? Najwyżej jak okaże się, że jest do niczego, to wróci do wersji Upiora.

No dobrze. Usiadła wygodnie na sofie. Elvira.

Poczuła przyjemny dreszcz. To było cudowne, mogła stworzyć coś sama. Dotąd była prowadzona za rękę, jak dziecko, które dopiero uczy się chodzić. Teraz poczuła, że może sama pobiec. Nawet, jeśli przewróci się parę razy.

Zamknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie, że jest Elvirą. Jak to jest kochać Don Giovanniego, Don Juana, człowieka, który goni za własną przyjemnością, zapatrzony jest w siebie, nie przejmuje się tobą? Rani cię co chwila. Jak to jest próbować mu pomóc, mimo wszystko, naprawiać co zepsuł? Jak to jest widzieć jego dumę, prowadzącą wprost w potępienie? Niejako na własne żądanie... I to, że on sam wie to wszystko lepiej jeszcze niż Elvira.

O Boże, przecież ona doskonale wiedziała jak to jest!

Elvira u Upiora była delikatna, płacząca nad Don Giovannim, żałująca go. Nasycona tragizmem, bo nie mogła mu pomóc.

Jakie to, cholera, wszystko znajome. Niestety.

Może i nie zdąży do premiery, ale te uwagi były cenne na przyszłość.

Trzeba pomówić z Upiorem. Następna próba jutro po południu. A to będzie bolało. I to bardzo... Ale, do diabła, nie będzie się bała. Przecież chodzi o jej muzykę. I nie tylko.

 

Okazało się, ze faktycznie było się czego bać...

\- Upiorze - powiedziała prosto z mostu gdy przypłynęli do Groty. - Przemyślałam parę rzeczy...

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie przerywaj mi. Chcę ci powiedzieć... że ja nie chcę, żebyś mnie uczył swojej muzyki - wyrzuciła z siebie słowa jak serię pocisków, żeby tylko mieć to za sobą i na pewno to zrobić.

\- Słucham? - kącik ust Upiora zadrgał nerwowo.

\- Och... chcę śpiewać, jakbyś to powiedział, własną muzykę. Chcę żebyś mnie nauczył jak mam ją... znaleźć. Nie chcę być tylko narzędziem, pomostem między tobą a publicznością.

Upiór stał nieruchomo, z martwą twarzą, wpatrzony w primadonnę bezdennymi oczyma. Jak się zastanowić, to Saglatt ma podobne, pomyślała Amanda, ale zaraz spoważniała. Upiór wpatrywał się w nią tak, że chciałaby zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale stała na kamieniach, nie na drewnianej podłodze, z ukrytymi zapadniami. A z siódmej, najgłębszej, piwnicy i tak nie było gdzie się zapadać. Jedyna droga prowadziła w górę.

\- Chcesz mi, kobieto, powiedzieć - zaczął wolno i cicho, podchodząc do niej jak tygrys do zdobyczy - że nagle odwidziało ci się wszystko i chcesz tak po prostu zrezygnować? - Chwycił ją pod brodę i gwałtownie podniósł jej głowę do góry. Patrzył z tak bliska, że czuła na twarzy jego oddech. Pachniał kawą i jeszcze czymś słodkim.

\- Nie. Już mówiłam, chcę byś mnie uczył. Ale mojej muzyki. Nie mogę śpiewać za ciebie.

\- Jeszcze niedawno z wdzięcznością pytałaś mnie, co chcę w zamian! - Wybuchnął zimnym śmiechem, od którego Amandę przeszły ciarki. Poczuła jak kropelki potu spływają jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Upiór chwycił ją za ramiona i przycisnął do zimnej, kamiennej ściany. Poruszone podmuchem płomienie zatańczyły dziko na jego twarzy. - A tu nagle taka zmiana... co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - uśmiechnął się makabrycznie. Jak upiór. - Nie mogę cię wypuścić - przysunął się do nieruchomej dziewczyny. - Zaprzedałaś się Upiorowi w zamian za jego muzykę – szeptał.- Sama chciałaś. Słowo jest święte i nie mogę cię teraz uwolnić.

\- Upiorze, ja chcę sama myśleć i decydować, przecież potrafię. Nie jestem twoją lalką... albo maską.

\- Nie bądź głupia, Amando... Czy nie ja dałem ci to, co masz teraz?! - krzyknął strasznie głośno. - Odpowiedz!

\- Dałeś.

\- Czy nie ja wyniosłem cię na szczyt? No słucham? - krzyk zamienił się w syk.

\- To prawda. Ale nie tak wyobrażałam sobie wspinaczkę.

\- A co mnie obchodzi jak i co ty sobie wyobrażałaś?! Czy nie obiecywałaś w zamian być moją, służyć mojej muzyce?!

\- Ja nie mogę tak, Upiorze. Ja chcę... być czymś więcej niż pozytywką. Ja jestem czymś więcej - spróbowała się wyszarpnąć, ale trzymał mocno. Na pewno zostaną sińce na ramionach.

\- Ty niczym nie jesteś beze mnie! - Uderzył ją otwartą dłonią w policzek, aż zatoczyła się i ciężko usiadła na ziemi. - Czemu patrzysz na mnie z takim wyrzutem? To nie ja cię skrzywdziłem, to ty łamiesz słowo! Ale ja ci na to nie pozwolę! Zrobisz, zaśpiewasz, co powiem i tak jak powiem!

\- To trzeba było wybrać Christine! Och, ona na pewno byłaby ci posłuszna! - Amanda wstała i podeszła do Upiora. Centymetry od jego twarzy zatrzymała się i krzyczała dalej. - Ona byłaby jak owca, jak posłuszna gęś, ona nie sprzeciwiłaby się w niczym, ach! i cierpiałaby w milczeniu! Wzruszające! I co by z tego miała? Ja nie zamierzam stać bezczynnie!

\- Ja też nie będę stać bezczynnie - szepnął spokojnie Upiór i ten spokój ją przeraził. Zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie udać pozornej zgody, żeby pozwolił jej odpłynąć. - Wracaj więc do Opery, Amando. Masz czas do premiery, czyli pełną dobę. Jeśli usłyszę, że śpiewasz inaczej... to będzie oznaczać wojnę. I radzę się dziesięć razy zastanowić.

Stał nieruchomo, z założonymi na piersi rękoma i najwyraźniej uznał to za koniec rozmowy. No i dobrze. Amanda wsiadła więc do łodzi i wzięła kij którym posługiwał się zwykle Upiór. Do stu upiorów, jaka ta łódź niezwrotna, a kij ciężki! Jak się tym, na wszystkich bogów, manewruje?!

Długo płynęła, bardzo długo. Chyba szybciej byłoby wpław, niż tą chyboczącą się skorupką. Nie odwróciła się ani razu, ale była pewna ze Upiór stoi tam nieruchomo i ją obserwuje. I może się nawet śmieje z niej pod nosem.

Też się zaśmiała. Ciekawe jak zamierzał się teraz wydostać z Groty. Będzie musiał zamoczyć swój arystokratyczny płaszczyk i uważać, żeby nie zgubić maseczki.

Bez Upiora w zasięgu wzroku była w stanie pomyśleć chłodniej. On zapewne odczuł całą awanturę dużo mocniej niż ona. Tak jakby znowu ktoś go nie chciał. Dał jej takie ultimatum, żeby ją zatrzymać. Ale przecież nikt nie ma prawa tak się zachowywać. On nie ma prawa jej szantażować.

Ale zabawne, Christine pewnie bałaby się teraz, że Upiór siłą zatrzyma ją przy sobie. A ona boi się, że Upiór się od niej odsunie. Sądząc z tego, co działo się gdy ostatnio wpadł w gniew, może to oznaczać prawdziwą masakrę.

Trzeba uprzedzić Saglatta. Jutro do niego pójdzie.

A ona już tęskniła za Upiorem. Wspinając się po schodach czuła się jakby i jego pogrzebała.Tak bardzo chciałaby móc do niego pójść i jeszcze raz się wypłakać. Ale to było możliwe albo na jej warunkach albo wcale.

A co jeśli Upiór znów się rozchoruje? Nie. Siedzi dziesięć lat w tych piwnicach, skoro tyle przeżył, to przeżyje i więcej! Na pewno nic mu nie będzie, na pewno, na pewno...

 

_Viola się wściekła. Krzyczała że zmarnował jej życie i płakała._

_Cóż, złota rybka kiedyś musi się zdenerwować..._

_Ale najgorsze było to, że Viola zwyczajnie zaczęła go zdradzać. Na zasadzie sprzężenia zwrotnego dodatniego on zaczął się upijać, a potem robić żonie awantury._

_A potem na kacu, tak fizycznym, jak i moralnym - do pracy. Uczyć tłum durnych dzieciaków. I to praktycznie za żadne pieniądze. A i sporo musiał przeznaczyć na spłatę długu._

_A potem znów się upić._

_Cóż..._

 

Saglatt przetarł zmęczone oczy. Udało mu się niepostrzeżenie zabrać księgi rachunkowe Opery. Znalazł tam comiesięczne wpisy – pensja Upiora Opery! Listy tego wariata dołączone były jako coś w rodzaju pokwitowania. Jasna cholera, przecież kiedyś Upiór żądał pensji co kwartał! A teraz co miesiąc, co było ewidentnym dowodem na szaleństwo tego człowieka! Nie mówiąc o tym, że z każdym miesiącem żądał większej kwoty...

Romantyczny śpiewak, rzeczywiście! Pazerny chciwiec. Sprytny i bez skrupułów. Pewnie, co go obchodzą wszyscy inni, skoro on ma pieniądze. Wprawdzie wszyscy ludzie myśleli w podobny sposób, ale to już był szczyt szczytów! Szczyt bezczelności! A jego samego oskarżą o podszywanie się pod Upiora i wymuszanie pieniędzy. Mają listy, mają opinię zespołu, personelu, że Upiór jest groźny wystarczy, by umotywować wypełnianie jego życzeń. Przecież na premierze „Czarodziejskiego Fletu” tylko cudem nie doszło do groźnych wypadków. Ale najwyraźniej władze miasta zainteresowały się sprawą i Vermett boi się oskarżenia o niekompetencję.

Więc potrzebny kozioł ofiarny, żeby ją ukryć. A Upiór siedzi siedem kondygnacji pod ziemią i się z nas nabija. Zwłaszcza, że nie wszyscy w niego wierzą. Szczególnie władze miasta. Już widzi miny sędziów, kiedy im opowiada o tym prawdziwym Upiorze. Ale to przecież prawda. No i Upiór istniał zanim Saglatt zaczął tu pracować.

I jak to udowodnić, zanim oskarżą go o coś oficjalnie? Prawda i tak wyjdzie na jaw, kiedy Upiór będzie grasował, mimo, że jego wsadzą za kratki. Nie no, przecież nie ma dowodów, nie wsadzą. Ale zwolnić mogą.

Saglattowi przeleciały przed oczami wszystkie niespłacone jeszcze długi. Niechby rok jeszcze poczekali, oddałby wszystko i mógłby zacząć pożyczać na nowo.

Ktoś zapukał. Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć (konkretnie, że jest zajęty) do gabinetu weszła Calvieri.

\- Maestro. Czy mógłby poświęcić mi pan trochę czasu?

\- Cóż takiego się stało? - Zza biurka Saglatt przyjrzał się krwistemu sińcowi na policzku Amandy. - Małżeńska kłótnia Upiora i Upiorzycy?

\- Coś tak jakby - Amanda opadła na fotel. - Oświadczyłam mu, że chcę śpiewać sama, to znaczy po swojemu, a nie tak jak on mi każe. Od pana oczekuję stalowych nerwów, bo oprócz częstszych prób ze mną, będzie pan zapewne musiał znieść rozmaite... wypadki.

Oczy Saglatta zwęziły się do małych szparek.

\- No nie... Calvieri, czy ty uważasz mnie za czarodzieja? - zaczął groźnym szeptem. - Czy nie mogłaś wymyśleć, że Upiór się zdenerwuje i zachować się delikatniej? Twoja kobieca intuicja i takt zapewne wzięły urlop, którego skutki ja będę musiał ponieść! - Walnął otwartą dłonią w blat biurka. - Calvieri, wynoś się i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy! Ach... i dziękuję za przyznanie, że Upiór istnieje, i cię uczy. Wreszcie to wykrztusiłaś.

\- Nie ma za co i niech pan tak nie patrzy, jakby od początku pan wszystko wiedział!

\- Ale wiedziałem.

\- No i co z tego?!

\- Ależ nic, absolutnie – wycedził przez zęby. - Jedynie fakt, że mogę wykorzystać twoją wiedzę, by wytłumaczyć dyrekcji, że ktoś taki jak Upiór istnieje.

\- Słucham?! Maestro, pan nie może!... - Oparła obie dłonie o biurko i pochyliła się w jego stronę. - Proszę się zastanowić, przecież on nikomu krzywdy nie zrobił... Zresztą ja nic nie powiem, zaprzeczę!...

\- Ja nie mogę? Ja powinienem się zastanowić? Sama się powinnaś zastanowić i nie pleść głupot! Mówiłaś zdaje się o jakichś wypadkach. – Wstał i oparł się o blat z drugiej strony, patrząc jej prosto w oczy z odległości kilkunastu centymetrów. - Czy ty idiotko nie możesz pojąć, że swoimi fochami możesz rozpętać piekło? Że nie wiadomo co się stanie? Że ktoś może zginąć? A ja najprawdopodobniej stracę przez ciebie pracę i dobrze jeśli tylko to! Calvieri, ty głupia... i czego ryczysz?!

Usiadła na fotelu i wytarła oczy. Potem popatrzyła wzrokiem pełnym pretensji do świata w ogóle i do niego w szczególności.

Już chyba bardziej nie mogła go zdenerwować.

Po prostu wyszedł z własnego gabinetu. I trzasnął drzwiami.

 

Prawie biegł korytarzem.

\- Panie dyrektorze! - zawołał za nim męski głos. Joseph Bouquet, bas, pomyślał Saglatt, nie zastanowiwszy się, że maszyniści nie śpiewają.

\- O co chodzi? - warknął odwróciwszy się na pięcie.

\- Kiepska sprawa, panie dyrektorze... Ktoś pociął dekoracje do „Don Giovanniego”.

\- A dlaczego przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? - wycedził, ignorując czerwoną mgiełkę przed oczami. - Dlaczego nie pójdziesz do naszego prześwietnego i jakże kompetentnego dyrektora naczelnego?

\- No właśnie dlatego... - Bouquet pokiwał głową.

\- Dobra. Zbierz wszystkich mężczyzn, rozstaw ich na straży. Pilnujcie zwłaszcza maszynowni. Ja pójdę na policję.

\- Aż tak?...

\- Aż tak. Wykonać.

 

Saglatt wrócił do swojego gabinetu późnym wieczorem, zmęczony i przybity. Komisarz delikatnie mówiąc mu nie uwierzył. Po dłuższych negocjacjach wysłał dwóch żandarmów. Jakieś dziesięć razy za mało. Ale za to odwiedził jeszcze jedną osobę i ta akurat wizyta się opłaciła.

Zapalił naftową lampę stojącą na biurku. Pierwszym, co zobaczył w jej ciepłym świetle, była skulona w fotelu Amanda.

Co za... Siedzi tu od tylu godzin, czy jak?

\- Calvieri – powiedział głośno. - Calvieri, do cholery, nie śpij, jak do ciebie mówię!

Masz ją, ocknęła się i patrzy nieprzytomnie na boki.

\- Maestro... Co się dzieje?

\- Twój ukochany Upiór roznosi Operę w proch i pył. Skoro się z nim zaprzyjaźniłaś, to trzeba było lepiej go wychować.

\- Och... Ale co się stało?

\- Jeszcze nic strasznego. Jeszcze. – Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i przyglądał się, jak na twarzy Calvieri pojawiają się kolejno zaskoczenie, zmieszanie, poczucie winy... - Tak, to twoja wina, Calvieri.

I moja, dodał w myślach. Już dawno trzeba było coś z tym zrobić.

Już otwierał usta, żeby kazać jej wyjść, kiedy rozległo się gwałtowne pukanie i w szparze drzwi ukazał się Pierre Fermet.

\- Monsieur Saglatt – zaczął roztrzęsionym tonem. - Pan Bouquet pilnie pana woła!...

Saglatt zerwał się z miejsca.

\- Co się stało? - wykrzyknęli oboje z Amandą.

Pierre popatrzył mściwie na śpiewaczkę.

\- Upiór się wściekł. Podpalił kurtynę.

Saglatt odepchnął go na bok i wybiegł z gabinetu jak tajfun.

 

Zapowiadała się długa noc. Amanda zwinęła się w fotelu jeszcze mocniej. Nie, nie będzie płakać, w każdej chwili może zjawić się Saglatt. Boże, podpalił kurtynę! Od kurtyny zapali się scena, od sceny widownia, od widowni reszta Opery. Wszyscy zginiemy. Co on sobie wyobraża?! Idiota! Idiota to już niemal synonim Upiora...

Minęło długie, ciężkie, pół godziny, zanim wrócił Saglatt.

\- Ugaszone – powiedział od progu. - I ani słowa.

Kiwnęła głową. Maestro był wściekły. Co on powiedział? Że może stracić pracę? Nie, proszę, nie... Jeszcze i on...

\- Dlaczego znowu płaczesz, Calvieri? - Saglatt wydął usta. - Kilka słów prawdy i już się rozklejasz?

\- Może... - pociągnęła nosem. - Do dzisiaj wszystko było... - zawahała się. Nie było dobrze, bo tata nie żył.

\- Było?

\- Było... znośnie. Upiór był ludzki. Jakby wreszcie coś do niego dotarło przez tę grubą maskę. I pan też był... inny. Na balu i... wcześniej.

Popatrzył na nią jakby chciał ją prześwietlić wzrokiem, przeczytać najgłębsze myśli i upewnić się, że nie kłamie. Ale zniknął przynajmniej ten złośliwy grymas ust.

\- Cóż, ja już się przyzwyczaiłem, do tego jacy są ludzie. I przynajmniej nie oczekuję, że ktoś będzie dla mnie ludzki.

Dziwna cisza zapadła po tych słowach. Oboje patrzyli gdziekolwiek, byle nie na siebie. Wreszcie Amanda doszła do jakiegoś konstruktywnego wniosku. Nie tylko ona ma jakieś problemy. A teraz w dodatku zawiniła. Najmądrzej będzie coś zrobić, żeby pomóc... jakkolwiek i komukolwiek.

\- Maestro, co ja mam zrobić, żeby to jakoś naprawić? - szepnęła.

\- Calvieri, czy ty mnie przypadkiem nie pytasz o receptę na życie? - żachnął się dyrektor. - Nie mam czegoś takiego. Sama popsułaś, sama naprawiaj.

\- Dobrze – nabrała tchu. - Maestro, ale nie sądzę, żebym sama coś zdziałała... Znaczy jedyne, co mogę zrobić... to iść do Upiora i powiedzieć, że przepraszam. Ale wtedy znów będzie jak dawniej...

\- Podobno do dzisiaj było dobrze?

\- No... było. Ale już nie będzie... Ojej, przecież pan mnie rozumie...

\- Rozumiem – wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył w sufit. - Jesteś młoda, ambitna, pazurami i zębami będziesz walczyć o swoje. A ja - dodał głucho – jestem stary, zmęczony i nie mam siły się w to bawić. Rób, co uważasz za słuszne...

Tym razem drzwi się otworzyły bez pukania.

\- Już idę, Fermet – Saglatt podniósł się i wyszedł.

Amanda przetrawiała ostatnie słowa Maestra. Jak to nie ma siły się w to bawić? To co, to ona jest dzieciak, że ma jakieś marzenia, że chce się rozwijać? Rób, co chcesz... Jak ma robić co chce? Jak zrobi co chce, to Upiór rozniesie Operę w proch i pył, tak jak Maestro powiedział. A samego Maestra, z jakichś niepojętych przyczyn, zwolnią. Co on ma do tego? Bo przecież się nie przesłyszała, zwolnią go przez sprawę z Upiorem. „A ja najprawdopodobniej stracę przez ciebie pracę i dobrze jeśli tylko to!”

No to chyba nie ma wyjścia...

Saglatt wrócił. Blady i potargany. I zadyszany.

\- Maestro...

\- Był w maszynowni – powiedział jednym tchem. - Goniliśmy go, ale uciekł. Poprzecinał część lin, ale nie wiadomo ile. Bouquet z chłopcami sprawdzają. Ale tylko jedne dekoracje runęły na scenę. te najcięższe.

\- Ja pójdę do Upiora. Powiem, że zgadzam się na wszystko, tylko niech on przestanie.

Wstała. Lepiej iść od razu, póki się jeszcze tak nie boi.

\- Siadaj Calvieri, nigdzie nie pójdziesz – oznajmił sucho Saglatt. - Nie zamierzam pozwolić, żeby ktoś taki – te słowa wypowiedział z bezgraniczną pogardą – jak Upiór, panoszył się po naszej Operze.

Opadła z powrotem na fotel. Chyba nawet się uśmiechała.

\- Idź spać, Calvieri.

\- Nie. Ja chcę tu zostać z panem.

\- Nie musisz mnie pilnować, ani mi pomagać. Dam sobie radę sam. Zwykle mi się to udaje.

\- No i co? - prychnęła. - Maestro, bardzo pana proszę...

Wzruszył ramionami, ale popatrzył jakoś tak dziwnie.

\- Rób co chcesz – stwierdził w końcu.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Słyszę kroki – Saglatt wstał. - To będzie długa noc. Umówmy się,:że możesz tu siedzieć, ale tylko tu. Nigdzie ze mną nie idziesz.

Kiwnęła głową. Jasne. Lepiej nie nadużywać.. uprzejmości Maestra.

 

Tym razem trwało to dłużej. Upiór zakręcił zawór w gazociągu prowadzącym na scenę i widownię, i pogrążył ich w totalnych ciemnościach. Gdy sobie z tym poradzili okazało się, że nad sceną zbiera się gaz. Wezwanej sile fachowej zlokalizowanie usterki zajęło dobrą godzinę, mimo pomocy dyrektora i tych maszynistów, którzy i tak pilnowaliby sceny. A gaz się zbierał i na końcu trzeba było jeszcze przewietrzyć pomieszczenie. Wyjątkowo niewdzięczna robota.

Kiedy Saglatt zataczając się wracał do gabinetu, udusiłby Upiora własnymi rękami, gdyby go spotkał. Bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. I nie tylko udusił. Jeszcze by go utopił. Albo pokroił. Albo pokaleczył w bardzo wymyślny sposób i posypał rany solą. Albo przypiekł na wolnym ogniu. Albo nawlekł na pal. Albo rozszarpał końmi. Albo połamał kołem. Dlaczego znieśli te dawne tortury... Cholerne schody, same się podnoszą! Co to... ach, albo trucizna. Dobra, długo działająca trucizna. Arszenik, w małych dawkach, co jakiś czas. Albo strychnina, choć działa krócej, ale za to jak widowiskowo... Albo... albo...

\- ...estro?! Maestro?!

Co ta Calvieri robi za nim?! Przecież miała zostać w gabinecie?! Czemu jest tak ciemno...

Ktoś wyjął mu z ręki ślepą latarnię i chwycił pod ramię. Ach, to Calvieri... Gdzie ona go prowadzi...

 

Chwilę wcześniej Amanda ocknęła się nagle, sama nie wiedząc co ją obudziło. Czemu wszystko ją tak boli? Ach, zasnęła w fotelu. Prawda, została w gabinecie Saglatta. Przykręciła lampę naftową, bo światło niemiłosiernie atakowało jej oczy. Dobrze, że lampy gazowe były zakręcone i panował ciepły półmrok.

Nagle usłyszała na korytarzu kroki. Dziwne, powłóczyste. Ktoś szurał nogami o podłogę, jakby nie mógł złapać równowagi. Mimowolnie zaczęła się bać. Środek nocy, ciemno, kroki... Upiór?

Nie no, głupota. Potrząsnęła głową. Tym bardziej, że ten ktoś nie wszedł, a przeszurał nogami pod gabinetem i poszedł dalej. Upiór? Wstała i wyjrzała na korytarz.

\- Maestro?!

O mamo, co jest? Saglatt, słaniając się, szedł nieprzytomnie przed siebie. Z trudem doprowadziła go do gabinetu i posadziła na kanapie. Coś mamrotał, ale gdy Amanda zaczęła się przysłuchiwać, ledwo powstrzymała okrzyk przerażenia. Mruczał do siebie jakąś krwawą litanię wymyślnych tortur i nie wyglądało na to, żeby prędko miały mu się wyczerpać pomysły.

\- Maestro?... - poklepała go po policzku.

\- Calvieri... - potrząsnął głową i skrzywił się boleśnie. - Otwórz okna. Wszystkie.

Rzuciła się do okien i po chwili lodowate powietrze wdarło się do gabinetu. Razem ze śniegiem. Amanda skuliła się, przysiadając na fotelu, ale Saglatt podszedł do okna i z ulgą wdychał świeży tlen.

\- Co się tym razem stało? - Amanda starała się nie szczękać zębami.

\- Gazociąg. Pieprzoną godzinę szukaliśmy awarii i wdychaliśmy gaz.

Saglatt zamknął okna, zostawiając uchylone tylko jedno.

\- Jak ci zimno, to możesz wziąć mój płaszcz – kiwnął głową w stronę wieszaka.

Amanda podreptała w tamtą stronę i z wdzięcznością otuliła się grubym, ciepłym materiałem. Tak zawinięta usiadła znów w fotelu.

\- To o czym mówiliśmy, zanim nam przerwano? - zastanowił się Saglatt, przybierając swoją normalną, złośliwą minę. Amanda nie wiedziała, czy pytanie było do niej, czy rzucone ot tak w powietrze, ale mimo wszystko odpowiedziała.

\- O Upiorze. Że mam tam nie iść.

\- No właśnie – oznajmił Saglatt z jakimś strasznym spokojem. - Nie zamierzam dać za wygraną. Wojna!... - syknął, a twarz wykrzywiła mu się we wściekłym grymasie. Wyjął z szuflady biurka plik dokumentów. - To są plany podziemi. Z najlepszego źródła, czyli od monsieur Garniera.

Amanda wlepiła oczy w papiery. Plany? Boże, przecież oni się pozabijają, jak Saglatt tam pójdzie!

\- Niestety, plany nie są kompletne – Saglatt pokiwał głową, jakby chciał tym gestem wyrazić politowanie dla idiotyzmu tego świata. - Resztę mam otrzymać jutro. Jak to wszystko jest beznadziejnie zorganizowane...

\- Ależ pan nie może tam pójść! - krzyknęła Amanda.

\- Ciszej, Calvieri. Głowa mnie boli od tego gazu. Jutro Upiór dowie się jak to jest...

\- Ja się nie zgadzam! - O mamo, co ona ma powiedzieć? - Po co idzie pan do tych podziemi? A może... a może Upiora wcale tam nie będzie? Może akurat zechce zwalić na widownię żyrandol?

Wyraz twarzy Saglatta zmienił się momentalnie. Przez moment na zdziwiony, ale potem na... przerażony? Szybko schował plany i zatrzasnął szufladę.

\- Maestro?

\- Co? Idę sprawdzić, czy nie masz czasem racji! - burknął i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Czekaj tu na mnie!

 

O zgrozo, miała rację! Razem z Bouquetem weszli do pomieszczenia nad widownią, do którego wciągany był żyrandol.

Lina na której żyrandol wisiał, gruba jak męskie ramię, była do połowy przepiłowana.

 

Amanda nie wahała się ani chwili. Otworzyła szufladę. Nie może zabrać wszystkiego, bo Maestro za szybko się zorientuje. Ale... połowę. No, większą połowę. A resztę może szybko przeczytać, zapamiętać co się da... i zmienić jeśli się da.

A potem szybko zniknąć i nie pokazywać się Saglattowi na oczy. Aż do premiery.

Dobre sobie, zniknąć... ma tu czekać przecież. Złożyła kartki trzykrotnie i wepchnęła pod stanik. Po dłuższej chwili przedziwnych wysiłków udało jej się wyglądać normalnie.

I dobrze, bo za chwilę wrócił Saglatt. Wściekły.

\- Przypadkiem miałaś rację, czy wiedziałaś już wcześniej? - zapytał na wstępie.

\- O czym?

\- O żyrandolu!!! Gdybym tam nie poszedł, zleciałby jutro na widownię!!!

\- Nie no... kiedyś Upiór wspominał, że waży tylko siedem ton, a nie dwieście, ale przecież bym powiedziała wcześniej... Naprawdę by spadł?... - dodała głupio.

Saglatt westchnął głęboko i upadł na fotel.

\- Dobrze. Jak wojna to wojna. Zabezpieczymy jutro salę. Wezwiemy policję, tym razem nie ma, że odmawiają. A ty – wskazał ją palcem – zaśpiewasz, nazwijmy to, po swojemu. Chodź tutaj.

Przesiadł się do pianina.

\- Teraz chce pan...

\- A kiedy?

Kiedy w końcu zasypiała, we własnym łóżku, nad Sekwaną wschodziło słońce.

 

Premiera... Amanda stała za kulisami, a nogi miała jak z waty. Czy ona w ogóle da radę zaśpiewać? Nie mówiąc o tym, że wersja ćwiczona z Upiorem totalnie jej się myliła z wersją opracowaną w nocy z Saglattem. I że schowane za stanik plany przy każdym ruchu niemiłosiernie ją łaskotały. I że ze zmęczenia kręciło jej się w głowie. Fakt, spała te pięć godzin, ale nie o normalnej porze.

I jeszcze ci żandarmi dookoła! Wszyscy pilnowali dosłownie wszystkiego. A żeńska część zespołu odstawiała regularną histerię. Właśnie rozległ się wysoki, chóralny pisk i za kulisy wpadła cała horda dziewcząt z chóru.

\- Cisza! - wrzasnęła Amanda. - Co wy sobie myślicie?!

Wokół chóru zaczął gromadzić się zaciekawiony tłumek, a każdy z obecnych uznał za wskazane coś skomentować. Tak więc obserwatorzy z najdalszych rzędów dowiedzieli się, że właśnie zamordowano którąś z dziewczynek...

\- A... ale w naszej garderobie są żaby! - wykrzyknęło najodważniejsze dziewczątko i rozpłakało się.

\- No i co? Piękne zwierzęta. Trzeba było je pocałować, zmieniłyby się w książąt! Uciekajcie stąd i nie róbcie paniki! O Boże, ja już muszę iść na scenę!

Ostatnie poprawki kostiumu i makijażu.

Wyszła. Saglatt przy pulpicie dyrygenta wyglądał iście upiornie. Tradycyjnie cały na czarno, włosy i poły fraka powiewały przy każdym energicznym ruchu, wzrok błądził po całej scenie, szukając najmniejszych oznak kłopotów. Dyrygował z pamięci, jak zawsze, ale teraz w dodatku automatycznie. W ogóle wyglądał jak ktoś, kto duchem jest pięćset mil stąd.

Na Amandę spojrzał jednak uważniej. Tak jakby mówił: postaraj się, bo jak nie...

Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie i zaczęła śpiewać. Powoli nerwy jej przechodziły, dobrze jej się śpiewało, czuła aprobatę widowni.

I wtedy...

Kątem oka dostrzegła jakiś kształt spadający z góry.

\- AAA!!! - ona krzyknęła pierwsza, potem rozległ się chóralny wrzask większości obecnych, czy to widowni, czy artystów.

Z pętlą zaciśniętą na szyi, kołysał się nad sceną martwy Joseph Bouquet. Obracał się, co jakiś czas przerywając piruet, żeby popatrzeć w oczy Amandzie lub Saglattowi...

Lampy zamigotały i zaczęły powoli gasnąć, jedna za drugą. Amanda w szoku stała bezradnie, wpatrując się w trupa. Szklane oczy, wywalony język...

Ciemność. Ktoś chwycił ją wpół. Ostry zapach...

 

_Tamtego dnia wrócił do domu trochę wcześniej i trochę bardziej trzeźwy niż zwykle._

_Viola siedziała przed lustrem i się czesała. Miała piękny makijaż. Błękitno-złota suknia czekała na właścicielkę. I zapach pomarańczy w powietrzu..._

_Jego piękna Viola. Po co on tak na nią krzyczał..._

_Chciał ją objąć, ale odsunęła się niecierpliwie. Później, teraz się spieszy._

_W dodatku drżała, cała spłoszona._

_\- Z kim się umówiłaś? - zapytał tonem, którego używał wobec najwredniejszych, najbardziej knąbrnych uczniów._

_\- Nie twój interes._

_\- Z kim?!_

_Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie dalszego ciągu. Następne co pamiętał, to Viola leżąca obok przewróconej toaletki. Kawałki szkła na podłodze. Rozcierała białe ramiona, a w oczach miała łzy._

_Poderwała się jak spłoszony królik, narzuciła płaszcz na peniuar i wybiegła z domu. Przez okno widział jak wskakuje do dorożki._

_Co miał zrobić, upił się jeszcze bardziej._

_Następnego dnia, razem z kochankiem, przyjechała po swoje rzeczy. Z satysfakcją wyrzucił je przez okno, wprost w błoto. I rozbił wszystko, co tylko się dało._

 

Saglatt znieruchomiał z batutą wysoko w górze. Zimna wściekłość zalewała go całego.

\- Proszę o spokój! - krzyknął, odwróciwszy się wreszcie do publiczności. - Proszę pozostać na swoich miejscach!

Tłum trochę się uspokoił, zwłaszcza przód sali, który wyraźnie słyszał jego słowa. Pobiegł na scenę.

Światła zaczęły gasnąć. Panika wybuchła na nowo. Świetnie!... Ale policja zaczęła brać się do roboty, chyba nie będzie tak źle.

Na scenie zderzył się z Vermettem. Ktoś odcinał Bouqueta, nigdzie nie było widać Amandy. Zapalały się latarki. Do Vermetta podszedł Moncharmin i burmistrz Paryża.

\- Koniec, Saglatt! - powiedział Moncharmin.

\- Lepiej się od razu przyznaj! - dorzucił Vermett.

\- Panowie – powiedział zimno Maestro. - Jakie macie dowody, że mógłbym coś zrobić? Dwa i pół tysiąca świadków potwierdzi, że dyrygowałem orkiestrą w czasie, gdy zdarzyło się morderstwo.

\- Mogłeś mieć wspólnika!!! - zapiszczał naczelny. - Panie burmistrzu, proszę nakazać aresztowanie!

\- No, no, bez pośpiechu – powiedział burmistrz. - Monsieur Saglatt, twierdzi pan, że jest niewinny, a kto w takim razie jest winny?

\- Upiór!

Moncharmin wybuchnął śmiechem, a Vermett mu zawtórował.

\- Ależ nikt nie uwierzy w te bajki o Upiorze! Panie burmistrzu...

\- Przyznam, że słyszałem podobne opowieści z ust monsieur Firmina... – rzekł powoli burmistrz. - Jak na razie nie ma dowodu na nic...

\- Och, dostarczymy dowodu! - nie wytrzymał Saglatt. - Wtedy zdecyduje pan, po której stronie się opowiedzieć!

\- Być może, ale jak można złapać upiora? - Burmistrz każde słowo wypowiadał leniwie i przeciągle.

\- Zejdziemy do piwnic. Złapiemy go.

\- A jaka jest gwarancja, że nie ulotnisz się po cichu, Saglatt? - zadrwił Moncharmin. - Genialny plan, przyczaić się w piwnicach, razem ze wszystkimi pieniędzmi i po cichu dać nogę.

\- Och, to takie proste – Saglatt uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. - Po prostu któryś z panów również pójdzie.

\- No cóż, mogę się z tym zgodzić... - burmistrz popatrzył na naczelnego i Moncharmina. - To który z panów idzie?

\- Słucham?! - wykrzyknął Moncharmin, odwracając się w stronę gwaru dochodzącego zza kulis. - Tak, już idę!

I szybko odbiegł.

\- Gratuluję odwagi, monsieur Vermett. Powodzenia! - Burmistrz potrząsnął ręką zzieleniałego Vermetta.

\- A ja gratuluję refleksu... - dorzucił Saglatt. - A zatem bierzemy kilku ludzi i idziemy!

\- Ale on mnie zabije... - szepnął Vermett, nie precyzując kogo ma na myśli.

 

Amanda obudziła się w ramionach Upiora. Czule przyciśnięta do jego męskiej piersi.

\- Dokąd ty mnie, cholera ciężka, niesiesz, co? - Rozejrzała się. Byli już w piwnicach. Panowały tu absolutne ciemności i jedynym źródłem światła była pochodnia Upiora. - Odpowiedz, głupku, jak cię pytam!

Nawet na nią nie popatrzył. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

\- Jak mogłeś to zrobić, co?! Postaw mnie natychmiast, wracam do Opery! Morderca! A ja ci chciałam pomóc!

Tylko zimno się zaśmiał.

\- Kretyn! Nadęta zbieranina kompleksów! - Zaczęła się wyrywać, ale za mocno ją trzymał - Przewróciło ci się w głowie od siedzenia w lochach i użalania się nad sobą! Morderca! Jak mogłeś go zabić! Był moim przyjacielem! Jak mogłeś, za kogo się uważasz, za Boga?! Myślisz, że wszystko ci wolno?! Tak lubisz się odgrywać na całym świecie?!

\- Milcz, kobieto, bo nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz!

Przystanął i opuścił ją na ziemię, ostrożnie, by nie dotknąć ubrania pochodnią. Chwyciła go za krawat i zaczęła szarpać.

\- Ach nie?! Dlaczego, egoisto, patrzysz tylko w czubek własnego nosa?! Taki ty biedny i skrzywdzony, och jej, bo zaraz się rozpłaczę! Ach jak mi cię żal! Żałosny jesteś, weź wytrzyj zasmarkany nosek, mam gdzieś, że pewnie miałeś i straszne dzieciństwo, i straszne przejścia później! Niedobrze mi się robi jak na ciebie patrzę!

 

Obaj dyrektorzy i czworo maszynistów zapuścili się w czarne podziemia Opery. Każdy niósł pochodnię. Widok był zaiste operowy.

Saglatt wyciągnął plik papierów.

\- Co to? - zapytał ostro Vermett.

\- Plany podziemi.

\- Masz plany podziemi?! To jeszcze jeden dowód przeciwko tobie!!!

\- Chyba nie chce pan się kłócić w obecności personelu? - zapytał Maestro spokojnie.

Naczelny spojrzał podejrzliwie na zdziwionych maszynistów i nic nie powiedział.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zejść niżej – oznajmił Saglatt. - Upiór zapewne gnieździ się głęboko pod ziemią.

\- Saglatt., takie bajki to możesz dzieciom opowiadać!

\- Zechce pan łaskawie zamilknąć. Jeszcze Upiór pana usłyszy i zaatakuje...

 

Chwycił ją za nadgarstek i mocno ścisnął. Zabolało, próbowała się uwolnić, ale bezskutecznie.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz, więc bądź łaskawa się nie odzywać! - powiedział cicho. - Zapewniam cię, że moje traumatyczne przeżycia to coś. co w twojej ślicznej główce nie ma szans się zmieścić!

\- Ach jasne, najłatwiej powiedzieć, że wszyscy to idioci!

\- Milcz, milcz, proszę, jesteś najdurniejszą kobietą jaką w życiu spotkałem...

\- A dużo ich spotkałeś?

\- ...bezczelną, arogancką i zarozumiałą. Wydaje ci się, że życie jest takie proste, bo sama na złotym talerzyku dostajesz wszystko, czego zapragniesz!

\- Aż tak źle? - zakpiła - A jak powinnam się twoim zdaniem zachować? Może zamordować kogoś, jak pewien nie pokazując palcem Upiór?

\- Bouquet to przypadek.

\- Ale nie było przypadkiem przepiłowanie liny trzymającej żyrandol!

\- O czym ty, wariatko, mówisz?!

\- Udajemy niewiniątko? A i dobrze, ja wiem swoje!

\- Nic nie wiesz. Skąd ty w ogóle mogłabyś cokolwiek wiedzieć!

 

Byli już na trzecim piętrze poniżej parteru. Saglatt, pochylając się w niskim, ceglanym przejściu, myślał jak wytłumaczyć fakt, że nie miał planów dwóch najniższych kondygnacji.

Amanda. To musiała być Amanda. Wiadomo, postanowiła ratować swojego biednego Upiorka.

Skrzywił się, dotknąwszy czegoś mokrego i oślizgłego na ścianie.

Idący obok niego Vermett nie umiał ukryć drżenia. Nawet maszyniści rozglądali się niespokojnie, zbici w ciasną kupę. Chyba nie było mowy o możliwości rozdzielenia się. Grupa bez niego natychmiast, acz „przypadkiem” trafiłaby do wyjścia.

Chwila... Nie, nie wydało mu się. Słyszał głosy.

\- Kto to?! - wrzasnął Vermett, zanim Saglatt zatkał mu usta.

\- Idioto! - syknął. Następnym co usłyszeli był odgłos szybkich kroków. - Biegniemy, chłopcy!

Żeby jeszcze nie musiał ciągnąć ze sobą Vermetta...

 

\- Słyszałeś? - szepnęła nagle Amanda. - Ktoś tam jest!

\- Ścigają nas...

\- Co robimy? - Amanda momentalnie zmieniła front. Upiór popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Uciekamy. Gubiąc ślad – chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął. Uderzenia stóp o cegły brzmiały co najmniej tak głośno, jak bębny wojenne.

Amanda biegła najszybciej jak umiała, ale musiała biec na palcach. Cholerne obcasy! Jakby Upiór nie mógł do niej przyjść po premierze!

Wróciła cała złość...

\- Po co właściwie mnie tu ściągnąłeś?!

\- Możesz się zamknąć? Wystarczy, że słyszą nasze kroki.

\- Powiedz! - szepnęła głośno.

\- Nie zrozumiesz – mruknął.

\- Och, pewnie Christine zrozumiałaby od razu!

\- Zamknij się! - wykrzywił usta. - Uważaj, teraz w prawo. - pociągnął ją za sobą i przytrzymał, gdy straciła równowagę. Otworzył jakieś maleńkie drzwi i garbiąc się wszedł w nie. - No dalej! - pomógł jej się wgramolić do małej komórki, kładąc rękę na jej głowie, żeby nie uderzyła się o framugę.

Ledwo mieścili się tam we dwoje. Boże, czuła się jak w trumnie! Upiór trzymał jej ręce na ramionach, jednocześnie przyciskając do ziemi i odsuwając od siebie. Ale odsunąć się można było tylko na parę centymetrów.

Amanda, uginając kolana, oparła się o zimną, pokrytą pyłem ścianę. Pożałowała tego niemal natychmiast – coś zaczęło jej łazić po plecach...

 

Przysiągłby, że biegli tędy! No i gdzie się rozpłynęli?! Dobiegł do końca korytarza. Gładkie ściany, nawet drzwi nie ma. Vermett popatrzył ironicznie. No nie, jeśli ten facet się odezwie, to on nie ręczy za siebie!

Wyciągnął mapę. Tu musi być jakieś przejście, musi! Dobrą minutę przerzucał arkusze, zanim trafił na właściwy. Podziemia opisane zostały w sposób obrzydliwie dokładny, a więc zajmujący przeraźliwie dużo miejsca!

Jest!

Podszedł do ściany i spróbował ją popchnąć.

\- Chodźcie tu chłopcy – skinął na maszynistów.

Wspólnymi siłami zburzyli cegły prowizorycznie zamurowujące przejście. Przed nimi widniała wąska klatka schodowa.

\- Ja tam nie idę!!! - zapiszczał Vermett.

\- Nie? - Saglatt starał się nadać głosowi obojętny ton. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Vermett podburzył resztę mężczyzn. - Woli pan tu zostać?

W kącie coś zaszurało i zapiszczało. Może szczury. A może nie.

\- No...

 

Już chciała krzyknąć, kiedy Upiór ścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej. Kroki i głosy przybliżały się.

A potem ucichły.

\- Dobrze – szepnął Upiór. - Poszli dalej. Ale nie ma sensu wychodzić, ponieważ będą tędy wracać.

\- Na pewno? Wyjdźmy, coś mi łazi po plecaaach!...

Nie mogła tego zobaczyć, ale dałaby głowę, że Upiór popatrzył na nią z niesmakiem.

\- Będą wracać. Oni nie znają podziemi. Gdyby znali...

\- To co?

\- To też nic... Tam na końcu są ukryte schody. Ale teraz nie można nimi przejść, bo się zawaliły.

\- Wiesz co... - Amandę przebiegł zimny dreszcz, gdy uświadomiła sobie słowa Upiora. - Oni mają mapę... Saglatt zdobył mapę podziemi...

\- Nie żartuj! - oburzył się Upiór.

\- Nie żartuję.

\- No dobrze, w taki razie musimy być ostro...

\- Nie rozumiesz?! - usiłowała krzyknąć szeptem. - A co jak oni tam zginą?!

\- Nie zginą... Najwyżej zawrócą. A my będziemy już daleko.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Amando, przestań tak się nad każdym trząść!

\- Och, odezwał się... - wykrzywiła się w złośliwym uśmiechu. - Wyobraź sobie, że ostatnie przeżycia wręcz każą mi się nad wszystkimi trząść. Nie uwierzysz jak łatwo można się pożegnać. Ja noszę czarne ubrania z innego powodu niż ty.

 

Schody były kręte i bardzo wąskie. Idąc musieli opierać się o ściany dłonią i łokciami. Pochodnie sprawiały kolejne problemy.

Saglatt szedł pierwszy, Vermett tuż za nim. Bardzo wyraźnie było słychać jak dźwięczą mu zęby.

Nagle stanął na coś sypkiego. Momentalnie stracił równowagę. Bezmyślnie próbował się czegoś chwycić. Ale Vermett i jeden z maszynistów stracili równowagę razem z nim. Spadli wszyscy razem, w dodatku głośno wrzeszcząc.

Uderzenia o ściany spowolniły upadek. Niby tylko zsunęli się parę metrów w dół po stopniach. Vermett uderzył w niego. Ale hamując Saglatt jednocześnie puścił pochodnię. Zmartwiał, gdy zobaczył, że rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Parę stopni niżej ziała czarna przepaść.

Sekundę później ktoś w nią wpadł, o mało nie wciągając ze sobą i jego.

 

\- Ja ci powiem co zrobimy, Upiorze...

\- Nie, to ja ci powiem – wpadł jej w słowo Upiór. - Może ten korytarz da się obserwować przez otwory w ścianie. Zamurowane wejścia mają luźno ułożone cegły. Pójdziemy tam, żeby mieć ich na oku. Nie mogą odkryć Groty.

Amanda odetchnęła z ulgą. Zamierzała zaproponować to samo.

Wyszli z kryjówki.

\- Trzeba obejść kawałek dookoła – wyjaśnił Upiór idąc w stronę z której przyszli.

\- Upiorze, sam widzisz do czego doprowadziłeś... - westchnęła Amanda, zanim ugryzła się w język.

\- Ja?!

\- Ty! - skrzywiła się. Kolana niemiłosiernie ją bolały. - Kilka słów prawdy i już się wkurzasz?

\- Nienawidzę cię. Jesteś zupełnie inna... - zawiesił głos nie kończąc.

\- ... niż Christine? Tak ci jej brakuje? - szepnęła. - Tak byś chciał, żeby ktoś z tobą usiadł i popłakał? Tak jest najłatwiej, nie? Nie ma co, najlepiej usiąść i ryczeć... Bo po co coś z tym zrobić... A co do Christine, to nie myśl, że nie wiem, jak to się skończyło! Jak ją wystraszyłeś! Ty się najpierw naucz odróżniać fikcję od rzeczywistości, a dopiero potem rozmawiaj z ludźmi!

Choć swoją drogą, Christine od tego momentu zaczęła się rzeczywistości uczyć...

\- Fikcja to konieczność. Bez niej nie da się żyć. Teraz w lewo. Nie wiesz? Ponoć jesteś artystką...

\- Czyżby? Fikcja ma służyć człowiekowi!

\- A nie służy mi? Uważaj, tu są schody.

\- Nie, jest na odwrót! Taki z ciebie boski artysta, a boisz się pokazać swoje dzieło na zewnątrz. Och, boisz się żeby świat się nie dowiedział co przeżyłeś. Ale bez tego się nie da! We wszystkim jest cząstka ciebie! Zgoda, może i nie miałam takich przeżyć jak ty, nie wiem, ale moja Elvira płacząca za Don Giovannim i wściekła na niego, to ja a on to... a niech ci będzie, ja się nie boję, ty! I nie tylko! Ja już nie chcę nikogo stracić!

Spuściła głowę, połykając łzy. Nie chciała, żeby widział jak się przejmuje, a jednocześnie chciała, żeby to zrozumiał... Ale on nawet nie patrzył na nią.

\- A czy tobie się wydaje, że to czego cię uczyłem, to nie była moja interpretacja? - zapytał cicho i spokojnie. Bez emocji.

\- Była! Pewnie! - wykrzyknęła. Kilka spłoszonych nietoperzy przemknęło nad ich głowami. - Ale z jakiegoś powodu to ja ją miałam śpiewać, nie pewien Upiór!

\- Ach, rzeczywiście, miałem tam wyjść w masce... i może jeszcze ściągnąć ją przed publicznością... Mam dreszcze na samą myśl – mówił agresywnie. - Już kiedyś to robiłem, wiesz? Występowałem... z Cyganami. Pokazywali mnie jako diabła, wampira. Wtedy też miałem maskę. Ale na tej drugiej połowie twarzy! Myślisz, że wystąpiłabyś po czymś takim?! Nikt tego nie zrozumie, jeśli nie doświadczy...

\- Dobra, nie doświadczyłam... - westchnęła. Nie umiała prowadzić takich rozmów bez skrępowania i plecenia różnych głupot i banałów. On chyba tez nie. Ale była tak wytrącona z równowagi, że właściwie było jej wszystko jedno, byle nie stać w miejscu. - Ale w takim razie ty nie oceniaj mnie, bo też nie możesz mnie zrozumieć! Taki biedny jesteś, bo pod maską taki brzydki? I tak nienawidzisz wszystkich normalnych? I uważasz, że to takie straszne? Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale są ludzie sto razy bardziej od ciebie oszpeceni! Możesz mi wyjaśnić co w tobie jest takiego wyjątkowego?!

\- Nie wiesz, prawda? - mówił spokojnie, jakby to nie jego dotyczyło. - Dobrze, poczekaj, jeszcze cię uświadomię.

\- Wreszcie! - warknęła. Spokój Upiora wyprowadzał ją z równowagi. - Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć... Ciągle tylko maska i maska, tchórz jesteś! Zamykasz się w tych śmierdzących lochach, zakładasz maskę, udajesz upiora... Tak się siebie wstydzisz? Tak nie wolno! Powinieneś być szczęśliwy, masz taki talent, możesz go rozwijać! A ty nie, maska i w lochach!

\- Maska... - westchnął. - A może właśnie dzięki tej masce uważasz mnie za normalnego?

\- Za nienormalnego! Nosisz maskę! Ohydny Upiór, zionący brzydotą w promieniu przynajmniej pięciu mil! I dlatego mam ci tłumaczyć, że drugie pół twarzy jest cholernie przystojne?!

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i nic nie powiedział.

 

Klatka schodowa w której się znajdowali była okrągła. Dno dziury, w którą wpadł jeden z maszynistów stanowiły stopnie jakieś sześć metrów niżej.

Saglatt olbrzymim wysiłkiem woli zmusił się, by popatrzeć w dół.

\- Maestro... - pozostali maszyniści stanęli nad nim.

Dyrektor popatrzył na nich, sprawdzając którego brakuje.

\- Jean spadł – powiedział sucho. - Trzeba go stamtąd wyciągnąć.

Przykucnął nad przepaścią. Pod sobą widział ciało Jeana z groteskowo rozrzuconymi kończynami. Obok dopalała się jego pochodnia.

Schody zadrżały, a z ostatniego stopnia odkruszył się fragment i spadł.

\- Panie dyrektorze, musimy stąd uciekać.... - powiedział najstarszy z maszynistów, zastępca Bouqueta. - Zawali się razem z nami.

\- Wpierw go wyciągniemy.

\- Saglatt! Nie pozwalam! - Vermett odzyskał głos. - On pewnie już nie żyje i wystarczy trupów na dzisiaj!

\- Nie wiadomo! Może żyć!

\- To wszystko przez ciebie, Saglatt! - syknął Vermett.

Saglatt znieruchomiał. Nagle do niego dotarło, że Vermett ma rację.

\- Możliwe... - powiedział powoli. - I dlatego muszę spróbować go uratować.

Kolejny fragment schodów spadł. Musiał uderzyć w Jeana, gdyż rozległ się słaby jęk.

 

Upiór szedł coraz szybciej, już nie zwracając uwagi czy Amanda za nim nadąża i czy nie zgubiła się gdzieś po drodze. Mógłby wymienić tysiąc rzeczy z których każda w zupełności wystarczała by wpaść w furię. Tym bardziej się dziwił, że jest taki spokojny.

Amanda. Tak go zawiodła. Już nie chodziło tylko o śpiew. Były chwile, kiedy wydawało mu się, że są przyjaciółmi. Że Amanda zrozumie, kiedy jej wszystko opowie. Zepsuła wszystko, poczynając od odmowy śpiewania, na głupiej kłótni kończąc.

Wredna, zarozumiała, wydaje jej się, że wie najlepiej. Nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć.

Doszli na miejsce. Idiotka, zachowywała się jakby wszystko zależało od niej.

Wskazał jej szparę w ścianie, gdzie brakowało jednej cegły.

\- No proszę, przekonaj się, że nic im nie jest.

Przekonała się...

\- Sam popatrz – rzuciła, zielona na twarzy. Popatrzył.

Ziemia uciekła mu spod stóp. Dokładnie naprzeciwko niego leżało zakrwawione ciało.

\- I co dalej? - zadrwiła Amanda.

\- Dalej? No cóż... chyba im pomożemy.

Po kilku próbach udało im się usunąć część cegieł z dawnych drzwi.

 

\- Żyje – oznajmił niepotrzebnie Saglatt. Żyje, ale co z tego? Jak go wydostać?

Może zrobić żywą drabinę? Ale to groziło, że wpadną tam wszyscy...

\- Wracamy! - krzyknął Vermett. - Dość tego Saglatt.! Ja nie zamierzam tu zginąć! Może i Upiór istnieje, ale ja nie zamierzam go łapać! A może usiłujesz się nas wszystkich pozbyć, żeby uciec z pieniędzmi?!

\- Milcz, człowieku!

\- A tak! Niech się wszyscy dowiedzą! Wykorzystałeś bajeczkę o Upiorze! A może zresztą wykorzystałeś prawdziwego Upiora! Może już go zabiłeś! Kradłeś pieniądze w jego imieniu! Co miesiąc więcej, bo wciąż ci było mało!

\- Upiór istnieje – powiedział zimno Saglatt. - A ja nie ukradłem żadnych pieniędzy.

\- Nie wierzę ci! - Vermett chwycił go za koszulę. - Morderca, złodziej!

\- Panowie, przytrzymajcie go. Teraz trzeba ratować Jeana!

\- Nie ważcie się! Jestem dyrektorem!!!

Tym niemniej dwóch maszynistów odciągnęło go na bok. Saglatt zignorował jego wrzaski.

\- Zrobimy linę z ubrań. Opuszczę się na dół i go wciągniecie. Zdejmujcie co możecie.

\- Panie Saglatt! - jeden z maszynistów chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w górę. Runął kolejny fragment schodów, Saglatt stracił grunt pod nogami.

Wciągnęli go do góry. Oddychał ciężko, przykucnąwszy na skraju przepaści.

Kiedy kurz zaczął opadać odezwał się zastępca Bouqueta.

\- Panie dyrektorze... już nie ma kogo ratować.

 

Upiór kaszląc podniósł się spośród gruzów.

\- Nic ci nie jest?.... - szepnęła Amanda pochylając się nad nim. Drżały jej ręce.

\- Nie – wykrztusił. - Szlag... kilka sekund... i zdążyłbym go zabrać...

\- Próbowałeś... - Amanda patrzyła na niego jakoś dziwnie.

Z góry dobiegło ich słowo „wracamy”. To mówił Saglatt, głośno, rozkazująco.

\- Widzisz? - powiedział ponuro Upiór. - Wrócą, dadzą sobie radę...

\- Widzę... - Amanda smutno popatrzyła na resztki schodów. Pod nimi leżał człowiek. - Nie mogę przestać myśleć, że gdyby...

\- Tak, że gdyby nie ja, wszyscy by żyli! - wybuchnął Upiór.

Pokiwała smutno głową.

\- Chodźmy do Groty... Chciałaś wiedzieć po co cię porwałem. Więc się dowiesz. I może przestaniesz oceniać wszystko po pozorach.

 

Kiedy wyszli na korytarz, Vermett pierwszy, Saglatt ostatni, Maestro wiedział już co zrobić.

\- Wracajcie do Opery – powiedział. - Dyrektor miał rację, to moja wina. Dlatego sam poszukam Upiora.

Maszyniści zaczęli protestować, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, ale w tej chwili podszedł Vermett z tryumfalnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Wiedziałem! Idźcie sobie, tak, a ja będę mógł spokojnie uciec! Nie pozwolę ci, Saglatt!

\- Skończ już z tymi oszczerstwami, Vermett! - wybuchnął Maestro. - Oświadczam uroczyście, że idę tam jedynie po to by schwytać tego obłąkanego człowieka, który sam siebie nazywa Upiorem!

\- A nieprawda! Panowie maszyniści, przecież ten człowiek to najzwyklejszy w świecie oszust! Zabił Jeana!

Zastępca Bouqueta popatrzył ponuro na miotającego się mężczyznę.

\- No nie wiem – mruknął. - Pan Saglatt próbował ratować Jeana. Sam o mało co nie zginął.

Saglatt, który już miał otwarte usta, żeby nawrzeszczeć na Bouqueta popatrzył z niedowierzaniem. A temu co odbiło? Bronił go?

\- Właśnie – dołączył się inny maszynista. - To pan chciał uciekać.

\- Bo zginęlibyśmy wszyscy!

\- Jak dla mnie to pan bał się o własną skórę. Zawsze tak było, pan nie przejmował się nigdy ani Operą, ani pracownikami.

\- Za to pan Saglatt wręcz przeciwnie – podsumował zastępca.

\- Idioci! - pisnął Vermett, a pot spływał mu po twarzy. Teraz, kiedy troje barczystych mężczyzn pochyliło się nad nim oskarżycielsko, wręcz trząsł się ze strachu. - To on... to on nas okradał!... Fałszował listy od Upiora, co miesiąc chciał więcej!... Szantażował...

Saglattowi wydało się, że ogląda całą scenę z daleka, z boku, jakby mu się śniła. Jakby wcale nie o niego chodziło.

\- On? - mruknął jeden z mężczyzn. - A według mnie to ty! I zwalasz na innych!

Cisza. Vermett pozieleniał, nawet w czerwonym blasku pochodni. Saglatt zbladł. A jeżeli to prawda? Ale skąd maszynista miałby wiedzieć?

Nie, on nie wiedział, strzelił na oślep.

\- Vermett... - zaczął cicho Saglatt. - W jego głosie wibrowała nienawiść.

\- Nic mi nie udowodnisz! Zapytaj Moncharmina, nie mnie!!! - wrzasnął Vermett. - I nie możesz mnie zabić, bo wtedy do niczego się na pewno nie przyznam!

\- Vermett, jesteś jeszcze większym idiotą, niż zawsze sądziłem. A to wielka sztuka, uwierz...

 

Wsiadaj – Amanda została brutalnie wepchnięta do łódki. Ale byli w jakimś innym miejscu niż normalna przystań.

\- Widzę, że wszystko zapięte na ostatni guzik...

Płynąc do Groty nie odzywali się do siebie. Słychać było jedynie monotonny plusk wody, rozcinanej dziobem łodzi. Wreszcie dobili do brzegu.

\- Wysiadaj.

Wysiadła.

\- I posłuchaj – Upiór zapalił kilka świec. - Zacznę od maski. Chodź tu bliżej. Jeszcze bliżej.

Stanęła krok od niego. Szybkim ruchem zerwał maskę. Wdech. I wydech. Pomalutku.

\- Robi wrażenie – przyznała ostrożnie. Pół twarzy robiło wrażenie, jakby uderzyło w nie coś w rodzaju żelaznego jeża. A potem jeż zaczął przyjaźnie ocierać się o skórę. A na koniec ktoś przypiekł całość na wolnym ogniu. Powstała druga, straszna maska. Czerwonobrunatna skóra, brzydkie, grube blizny. - To wszystko, Upiorze? - zapytała wyzywająco.

\- Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie.

A... cha...

\- Wiesz, gdybym był mniej kulturalny, rozebrałbym się przy tobie i zobaczyłabyś, że tak wyglądają moje ręce, nogi, plecy... Jednym słowem: Upiór.

\- Więc się rozbierz.

\- Nie. Zamiast tego coś ci opowiem. Pogoń wróciła do Opery, albo błądzi gdzieś bez sensu, więc mamy trochę spokoju. A chyba powinniśmy sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. W końcu ty byłaś ze mną tak bardzo szczera...

Amanda przygryzła wargi.

\- No tak... więc od czego tu zacząć... Nie wiesz nic. Nie wiesz co mi jest i...

\- Powiesz mi, czy będziesz się wyzłośliwiać?

\- Powiem. Popatrz na moją twarz.

\- Patrzę.

\- A teraz spróbuj mnie uderzyć, spoliczkować, tylko w tą zniszczoną połowę twarzy. Jedną chcę mieć normalną.

\- Z tobą jest już naprawdę źle – uniosła brwi. - Nie uderzę cię, to już naprawdę nienormalne. Bezbronne dziewczyny ściągasz do podziemi i każesz im się bić.

\- Bezbronne? Mówisz o Christine?

\- Nie dam się sprowokować – usiadła na podłodze. Upiór przykucnął obok.

\- A to nowość.

\- Nie dam się.

\- No dobrze. Więc gdybyś to zrobiła, natychmiast byś mnie skaleczyła, to raz. O tak, gołą ręką.

Z nim naprawdę jest coś nie tak. Pokaleczyłaby go, a on kazał jej się uderzyć. Za dużo czasu w Operze, myśli tylko jak wywołać dramatyczny efekt.

\- Upiorze, przestań, jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć... - Urwała. Była blisko. Jeszcze trochę i on jej powie właściwie wszystko. A ona tak naprawdę nie chciała tego wiedzieć. Nie chciała go wyciągać z tego bagna, czymkolwiek było. Chciała żeby sam to zrobił.

Popatrzyli sobie w oczy. On to chyba zrozumiał.

\- Dobrze. Nie to nie. Chodź tutaj, zaczynamy próbę – podszedł do organów, usiadł. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałaś całego „Don Giovanniego”. To znaczy, jak powinnaś go śpiewać.

To natychmiast przypomniało jej o co była cała awantura. Nie wstała. Jeszcze czego! Jeszcze się położyła, z rękami pod głową, żeby było śmieszniej. Jak on chce siłą, to mu pokaże, że nie ma tak dobrze. Dzieciak.

\- Amando. Czekam. Chciałem ci wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale skoro nie chcesz, to się na mnie nie obrażaj.

\- Za późno. Już się obraziłam – popatrzyła beztrosko w sufit. - Ale możesz mi coś zagrać, jeśli chcesz.

\- Amando! Świetnie, chcesz, żebym wyszedł na świat z otwartymi ramionami, a sama widzisz jak jest! Nawet ciebie tak naprawdę nie obchodzę...

Zabolało. Przecież gdyby jej nie obchodził, to nie byliby tutaj, prawdza? Nie chciała nic robić, ale chyba powinna...

\- Wiesz, tak bardzo obchodzisz sam siebie, że doprawdy nie wiem po co ja jeszcze. Tym się różnisz od naszego Maestra. On za wszystko obwinia siebie. I wiesz co, wolę jego wersję. On przynajmniej coś robi.

Cisza. Słuchał jej?

\- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jak wszyscy oprócz ciebie będą czegoś winni, to nic nie zrobisz. Wiem, że na ciebie nawrzeszczałam i obwiniłam cię o wszystko. Wybacz, może przesadziłam, ale to tak dla równowagi, bo ty przesadzasz w drugą stronę. Powiedz, czy według ciebie podpalanie kurtyny, trucie ludzi gazem, zrzucanie żyrandola... to jest poważne? Dorosłe? Saglatt miał ochotę cię zamordować i wcale mu się nie dziwię...

Cisza. Długie, potwornie długie minuty. Wreszcie szelest. Wstał. Kroki. Zacisnęła zęby. Co teraz będzie?

\- Ama... - podszedł i nachylił się nad nią. - No dobrze... Przepraszam. Teraz ze mną porozmawiasz?

Podniosła się i pokiwała głową.

\- No... tak.

Przyniósł dwie duże poduszki. Kiedy usiedli wygodnie, popatrzył przed siebie. Nie wiedział jak zacząć?

\- Ja... to przez światło. Ja nie wiem jak to się dzieje, ale światło mnie parzy. Jak wampira. I nie chodzi o jakieś oparzenia słoneczne, jakie miałabyś przebywając na słońcu zbyt długo. Ja nie muszę być długo. Potem miałem rany, pęcherze, do dziś mam blizny. A to wszystko wiąże się z... tą chorobą. W mojej rodzinie to jakby dziedziczne. Mój wuj był chory. Ja do dziś pamiętam jak na pół obłąkany, spity, pokrwawiony... I to dlatego ojciec zamknął mnie w domu. Tyle wstydu miał przez brata. Przysiągł, że to się nie powtórzy. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Miałem piętnaście lat, kiedy się zaczęło. Natychmiast straciłem kontakt z całym światem! Wtedy i moja edukacja się skończyła! Ja zawsze byłem inny, rodzice zawsze mnie pilnowali, chuchali, dmuchali... Już wtedy to było straszne. Wszystkie inne dzieci mogły, a ja nie. - Umilkł na chwilę. - Wiem, żałosny jestem.

\- Nie... Wreszcie mówisz jak człowiek. Co... było dalej?

\- Uciekłem z domu, gdy matka umarła. Włóczyłem się bez celu, później spotkałem Cyganów. I dopiero to było straszne. Im też uciekłem, zabiłem jednego. Dotarłem do Paryża, uwięzili mnie w Operze i znów uciekłem. Ale już tu zostałem. Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam...

 

No i po co jej to powiedział? Zły był i sam na siebie, i na Amandę. Najchętniej wpakowałby ją z powrotem do łódki i żegnaj... Chciał zostać sam, bez głupich kobiet wtrącających się we wszystko, przekonanych, że mają świętą rację.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego, przygryzając usta.

\- No... to posłuchaj. Przepraszam, nazwałam cię tchórzem. Właściwie wtedy to pasowało, ale właśnie zmieniam zdanie. Cieszę się, że zdjąłeś maskę. Zwłaszcza metaforycznie.

Spojrzał na Amandę. Patrzyła na niego w sposób, który z czymś mu się kojarzył...

A jednocześnie bał się, nie wiedział czego, ale się bał.

 

Maestro mimo wszystko wysłał maszynistów z powrotem do Opery. Eskortowali Vermetta i obiecali go pilnować, dopóki Saglatt nie wróci.

Vermett... mógł się tego spodziewać. Największe wrażenie robiła jednak postawa maszynistów. Aż nie chciało mu się wierzyć. Przecież jak dotąd jedyne słowa jakie do nich kierował to polecenia i wymówki.

Schodził coraz niżej. Intuicyjnie czuł, że tak trzeba. Gdzie mógłby mieszkać Upiór jak nie na samym dnie? Przecież wszystko, co robił ten człowiek musiało robić wrażenie.

Mijał puste pomieszczenia. Walały się tam ludzkie szkielety, zwłoki, niektóre wciąż jeszcze się rozkładające. Aż się prosiło, żeby powiedzieć o ofiarach Upiora. Ale to byli nieszczęśnicy uwięzieni tu i zamordowani podczas Komuny Paryskiej. Jakie zbrodnie musiały się tu dziać? Magazyn prochu, zbrojownia i więzienie... Morderstwa i gwałty. Zabrano i proch i broń, a ludzi zostawiono.

Zaiste, wspaniały dom dla Upiora. Ale już niedługo.

Zabawne, gdyby nie Amanda i jej... przyjaźń z Upiorem, mógłby nawet pomyśleć, że to wszystko bajka i jedynymi winnymi są Vermett i Moncharmin. Ale nie, Upiór musi istnieć...

 

Wreszcie przysunęła się do niego i spróbowała objąć. Poczuła, jak zesztywniał, sprężył się jak do skoku.

\- Puść mnie... puść...

Czy on się bał? Dotyku?

Nagle coś huknęło nad ich głowami.

\- Co to za hałas? Upiorze?

Usłyszeli stłumione przekleństwo i szybkie kroki...

\- Szukają nas... są piętro wyżej. Sufit nie jest szczelny, fragment się kiedyś obsunął... - szepnął Upiór. - Chcą mnie wreszcie zabić. Amando, przyrzekam, na cokolwiek zechcesz, śmierć Bouqueta to przypadek. Byłem nad sceną i walczyliśmy. Chciałem zrzucić dekoracje.

\- Nimi też mogłeś zabić.

\- Ale... przypadkiem. Bouquet mnie gonił, wspinaliśmy się na te wszystkie liny... Nawet nie przyjrzałem się jak to się stało... Musiał się zaplątać, potknąć...

\- A żyrandol?

\- No dobrze, żyrandol to moja wina. Ale przynajmniej nie spadł.

\- Przypadkiem.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Ja wybaczam. Słychać ich coraz lepiej... co robimy?

\- Wsiadaj do łódki. Powiesz im, że udało ci się uciec.

\- A ty? - Amanda popatrzyła sceptycznie.

\- Mnie zostaw. Może mi się uda umknąć. A jak nie – to najwyżej, znajdą i zabiją. Ty w każdym razie uciekaj.

\- O ludzie! Ale ty jesteś durny! Mam dać ci zginąć, tak?

\- Amanda! Jak mnie złapią, to powieszą, z sądem, czy bez! A jak ciebie złapią ze mną, to skończysz tak samo! Chcesz tego?! To zmiataj stąd, jasne?!

\- Nie! Nie będziesz mi się poświęcał! Mam plan. Tylko potrzebuję eter. Zostało ci jeszcze trochę?

\- Tak, stoi tam na stole... Ale ty nic nie kombinuj! Lepiej, żebym tylko ja... co robisz?

Amanda pośpiesznie szukała buteleczki wśród teczek, książek i partytur piętrzących się na stole.

\- Jest! To się tak robi, na chusteczkę i do nosa, tak?

\- Tak, ale nie rób tego, szybko wysycha... Nie rób, Amando! Co ty...

\- Wybacz – powiedziała do bezwładnie osuwającego się Upiora.

Potem zabrała mu maskę, płaszcz i teczkę z napisem „Don Juan Zwycięski”. Samego Upiora odciągnęła gdzieś na bok i dobrze zasłoniła.

Wskoczyła do łódki i odpłynęła...

 

\- Jasna cholera, nic nie widzę w tych ciemnościach! - Amanda usiłowała sprawdzić mapę, jednocześnie sterując łodzią i nie pozwalając by płaszcz zsunął jej się z głowy. - Szlag, ile tego tu jest, mapa numer trzysta pięćdziesiąt a, dodatek pięć ce, podpunkt dwudziesty dziewiąty, załącznik trzeci! I, oczywiście, nigdzie nie ma zaznaczonego jeziora...

Wyszło na to, że dobry kwadrans pływała w ciemno, zanim przypadkiem na kogoś trafiła...

 

\- Aha! - wykrzyknął tryumfalnie Saglatt, znalazłszy zejście na najniższy poziom.

Zbiegł wąskimi schodkami. Został sam, ale to nic. Upiór też będzie tylko jeden.

Znalazł się nad jeziorem. W dłoni ściskał pistolet.

Widok jaki zobaczył był iście piekielny.

Przed nim przepłynęła zjawa. Latarnie na łodzi i jego własna oświetliły postać okrytą czarnym płaszczem, spod którego wyłaniały się tylko ręce, dzierżące długi drąg. Jak Charon, przewoźnik dusz...

Nie, nie, brednie! Może i jeszcze dziś będzie miał okazję popływać z podziemnym bóstwem, ale to co miał przed sobą, to Upiór. Z krwi i kości. Niestety zbyt daleko, żeby opłacało się strzelać. Jezioro było duże, ale może da się je obejść. Tu było coś na kształt wąskiego parapetu.

Szedł w ten sposób dość długo, a zjawa nie znikała mu z oczu. Płynęła wolno, bardzo wolno, jakby chciała go gdzieś zwabić. W pułapkę. Ale to nic. Teraz juz nie zawróci. Oho, zatrzymała się. Upiór, znienawidzony Upiór. Choć w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, zdecydowanie nie tak wredny jak co poniektórzy.

Latarnia na łodzi oświetlała ciut szerszy fragment parapetu. Możliwe, że jest tam wejście do góry. Zjawa pomachała mu ręką i zaczęła niknąć w ścianie.

Co to, to nie! Wyciągnął pistolet i nie mierząc strzelił. Trafił, osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię, stopiła z ciemnością.

Przyspieszył, choć parapet miał nie więcej jak dwadzieścia centymetrów szerokości. Raz noga mu się obsunęła i zamoczyła do pół łydki.

A potem dopadł Upiora. Szarpnął, odsłonił twarz.

Gruchnęło, kiedy upadł na kolana.

_Amanda!_


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział VII

 

Tylko złożę ci jeszcze życzenia

Tylko poślę ci siebie w prezencie

Chociaż nic nie mogę tym zmienić

Chociaż chciałabym dać dużo więcej

 

„Życzenia” Na Bani

 

Ból, ostry, kłujący. Przy każdym szarpnięciu, w jej bok wbijało się tysiąc naostrzonych igieł.

\- Calvieri! - Ktoś wziął ją w ramiona, podniósł lekko. Upiór. Nie, to Maestro. - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?!

\- On niewinny.

\- Amando...

Trzask rozdzieranego materiału. Maestro owinął ją ciasno tym prowizorycznym opatrunkiem.

\- Nie bój się. Zaraz zabiorę cię na górę.

\- Nie boję się...

No dobrze, bała się. Z każdą chwilą czuła się słabsza i bała się, że zemdleje i już się nie obudzi. Maestro wziął ją na ręce, a ona przytuliła się do niego. Pachniał potem i czymś mdłym, może krwią? A może to tylko jej krew tak pachnie?

\- Maestro...

\- Cicho. Zaraz zobaczy cię lekarz.

\- Nie rób krzywdy Upiorowi...

Saglatt westchnął.

\- Zapewne teraz bym nie mógł, skoro tak się dla niego poświęcasz. Ale i tak szlag mnie trafia, że dla niego.

Amanda uśmiechnęła się.

\- Maestro, teczka...

\- Co takiego?

\- W łodzi jest teczka... niech pan ją weźmie.

Nagle usłyszała plusk.

\- Co to?...

\- Ktoś do nas płynie. Patrz, a ja już chciałem odpływać. Ale przecież nie możemy czekać, jesteś poważnie ranna.

\- Maestro... poczekać – zaprotestowała słabo, gdy trzymając ją mocno, szedł w kierunku łodzi. - Maestro...

Zemdlała, kiedy położył ją w łódce.

 

_Ciemność i mrok. Leżał z głową na stole, zastanawiał się, kiedy go wyrzucą. Nie miał czym zapłacić. Pieniądze przysłane przez Kornelię, skończyły się wczoraj._

_A jego zamroczony alkoholem umysł nie potrafił wymyśleć żadnych sprytnych sztuczek. A może nie alkoholem?_

_\- Antoine!_

_Ktoś nazwał go po imieniu?_

_\- Viola!? - wyprostował się gwałtownie. A nie, to tylko Kornelia... Kornelia?! Co ona tu robi?_

_Siostra pokiwała siwiejącą głową._

_\- Dość tego dobrego, Antoine. Zabieram cię stąd. Jeśli powiesz "nie", to i tak tego nie usłyszę._

_Stara dobra Kornelia. Ale i tak się zdziwił. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek ktoś mu pomógł._

_Pomijając oczywiście fakt, że on nigdy nie chciał i nie potrzebował, żeby ktoś mu pomagał._

 

Witamy Upiora... - Saglatt uśmiechnął się paskudnie do nadpływającej postaci.

Pływak bez słowa wepchnął się na balkonik. Saglatt przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Bez maski wyglądała faktycznie upiornie. Ale mało to rzeczy jest upiornych?

Tylko, że ta twarz przypominała mu coś.

\- Zabieram ją – wskazał na Amandę.

\- Tak? A dokąd, mogę wiedzieć? Może do lekarza? - Maestro wsiadł do łodzi i chwycił drąg. - To ja ją zabieram.

\- Co jej jest?!

\- Nie krzycz – Saglatt ściszył głos do szeptu. - Ja słyszę, a jej może to przeszkadzać. Ona, widzisz, była na tyle szlachetna by dać się zastrzelić w twojej obronie...

\- Strzeliłeś do niej, ty...! - Upiór rzucił się na Saglatta.

\- Ręce przy sobie! - dyrektor wbił lufę pistoletu w brzuch Upiora.

\- No to dalej! Strzelaj! - zawołał histerycznie Upiór.

\- Nie strzelę, póki nie będę musiał. I nie krzycz. Widzisz, nie lubię marnować wysiłków innych ludzi. Swoich tym bardziej, ale choć chciałbym, nie będę mógł ani cię zabić, ani uwięzić.

\- Szlachetny... Nie krępuj się, strzelaj.

Saglatt popatrzył z niesmakiem na Upiora. Nagle zrozumiał skąd go zna. Mógł się mylić, ale warto by spróbować. Po co? Z ciekawości.

\- Mówiłem, że nie. Tak chcesz zginąć? To utop się w jeziorze i mnie do tego nie mieszaj. Ta pani – wskazał na Amandę – mogłaby jednak nie być zadowolona. Odniosłem wrażenie, że jej na tobie zależy.

Saglatt schował pistolet i wsiadł do łódki. Upiór też wsiadł i podniósł Amandę.

\- Urocze – mruknął Saglatt. - Armandzie.

\- Co?...

\- Nic. Zastanawiałem się, czy reagujesz jeszcze na swoje imię. Nie wbijaj ponurego wzroku w dno łódki, jeszcze ją przedziurawisz i się utopimy. Zresztą czemu jesteś taki zdziwiony? Ty poznałeś mnie co najmniej wtedy, gdy usłyszałeś moje nazwisko.

\- Tak, to prawda, Saglatt...

\- Maestro, jak już. No dobrze, to czym możesz się pochwalić, co osiągnąłeś przez te piętnaście lat? Widzę, że niewiele.

\- Maestro, co ja mogłem osiągnąć? - Upiór prychnął wzgardliwie. Saglattem aż zatrzęsło ze złości.

\- Aha. No skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... Nie mój interes, na szczęście.

Saglatt zatrzymał łódź przy schodach i podniósł Amandę. Już chciał odejść, kiedy coś kazało mu się odwrócić.

\- Wiesz co, powiem ci jedną rzecz, choć sam się sobie dziwię. Bo nie lubię marnować dobrych rad. Zapewne znałeś wszystkie plotki dotyczące mnie. Więc powiem ci tak – teraz masz wybór między mieć a nie mieć. Możesz zyskać wszystko. Ja musiałem wybierać między mieć a mieć, a to dużo gorsza sprawa. I udało mi się wszystko zmarnować – uwierz, to nie jest przyjemne. I cholernie trudno to odrobić. Więc radzę ci dobrze, zastanów się. Głupio jest stracić wszystko, jedynie na własne życzenie. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak.

\- Tak ci się wydaje. W szkole też odpowiadaliście „tak”, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, o co pytam. Ach, i podaj mi tą teczkę. Tę, co leży na dnie. Tak, tę. No dalej, Amanda bardzo o nią prosiła...

Upiór położył teczkę na piersi Amandy. Uśmiechnął się zimno.

\- Maestro... Proszę jej przekazać, że przepraszam. I żeby więcej tu nie przychodziła.

\- Żegnam – Saglatt odwrócił się i wszedł na schody.

 

Amanda powoli wracała do realnego świata. Było tam okropnie jasno i w dodatku coś mocno ją ściskało. Potem zrozumiała, że chyba leży w łóżku.

\- Słyszysz mnie, Calvieri?

\- Maestro? - wymruczała.

\- Słuchaj uważnie, Upiór żyje. Ale oficjalna wersja brzmi: utonął. Zapamiętasz?

\- Aha.

\- A ty jesteś jego ofiarą, żeby nie było. Bo inaczej komuś może wpaść do głowy, że wycieczka do piwnic to dobry pomysł. Zwłaszcza z bronią w ręku.

\- Jasne... Maestro... ale co dalej?

\- Dalej? Ty nie wymagaj ode mnie zbyt dużo, Calvieri. Starczy, że go nie zabiłem. I przekonałem co poniektórych, że nie warto szukać zwłok w tym bajorze.

\- Aha – chwilowo Amanda nie była zdolna do dalszych wniosków.

\- Śpij, Calvieri. Teraz, jak cię uświadomiłem, to mogę sobie iść. Tu na stoliku masz swoją teczkę. „Don Juan Zwycięski”, kto by pomyślał...

\- Aha...

Saglatt już nacisnął klamkę, kiedy przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze. Zamknął z powrotem drzwi.

\- Amando... - powiedział powoli, podchodząc do chorej. - Jakby to ująć... Upiór okazał się trochę zbyt odporny na wszelkie sugestie... Powiedział, żebyś nie przychodziła do niego więcej. I że przeprasza.

\- Maestro!... Ale...

\- Nie rób takiej przerażonej miny. Ty teraz odpoczywaj.

 

Upiór wrócił do Groty.

Z westchnieniem opadł na fotel i wyciągnął nogi. Był zmęczony. Wreszcie spokój...

Amandy nie ma. I nie będzie. Nie przyjdzie tu więcej, nie będzie się panoszyła... Nie pozwoli jej, nawet gdyby chciała.

Upiór miał w głowie mętlik. Tyle zdarzyło się naraz, tyle usłyszał i powiedział.

Zamknął oczy.

W każdym razie, na myśl o spotkaniu z Amandą bądź Saglattem, dostawał dreszczy. Oni za dużo wiedzieli. Oni uważali go w najlepszym razie za małego chłopca. Ale Saglatt się już tu nie pojawi. Ma własne sprawy na głowie. A Amanda? Musi ją jakoś powstrzymać zanim przylezie tu znowu. Fakt, teraz jest ranna. Przez jakiś czas nie będzie mogła nic kombinować. Wreszcie, cisza i spokój.

Nikt nic od niego nie chce. Może sam o wszystkim decydować. Może znów zacznie coś tworzyć?

W samotności. Tak, stanowczo, ostatnio za dużo ludzi spotykał. Samotność była tym, czego potrzebował. Tak, na pewno.

Założył znowu maskę. Jak dobrze wrócić na stare śmieci. Tylko... czy w tej Operze jest jeszcze miejsce dla Upiora?

Zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś już rozwiązał jego zagadkę?

 

Antoine Saglatt resztką sił dowlókł się do swojego mieszkania. Teraz kiedy był sam i kiedy było już po wszystkim, czuł się potwornie słaby i zmęczony. Nie zapalając światła usiadł przy stole.

Jean. Nie zginąłby, gdyby nie jego nienawiść do Upiora. Calvieri nie zostałaby ranna. I Viola nie żyła... Szlag.

I co dalej? Jutro będzie musiał znów iść do Opery. Vermett zaprzeczył wszystkiemu. Fakt, są maszyniści. Ale tak naprawdę niewiele powiedział przy maszynistach. Dobry adwokat i po sprawie. A jak oskarżyć Moncharmina?

Jego wzrok przyciągnęła butelka wina, stojąca na szafie. Kiedyś ją tam postawił, żeby udowodnić sobie, że jest silny i nie ulegnie już nigdy pokusie.

Ale ten koszmar czy inny, jaka różnica?

Po kilku pierwszych łykach czuł do siebie taką pogardę, że musiał napić się jeszcze więcej, by to zagłuszyć.

Znów pomyślał o Violi. Pięknej, ciepłej Violi. Całe piętnaście lat wmawiał sobie, że była samolubna, myślała tylko o luksusach, pieniądzach, przyjemnościach.

To nie była prawda. Owszem, myślała. Ale była też bardzo ciepła i serdeczna, kiedy witała go po całym dniu pracy. I to nie ona pierwsza go skrzywdziła. To on pierwszy zrobił awanturę. Z wściekłości, że oszustwa się wydały. Uderzył ją, gdy chciała go uspokoić.

Tyle miał do niej pretensji, gdy go zdradziła, a przecież sam był oszustem...

 

\- Antoine! - wykrzyknął kobiecy głos. Z trudem wrócił do świadomości.

\- Kornelia... - jęknął. Boże, historia się powtarza... Znów leży na stole, znów pojawia się Kornelia by go uratować. Doprawdy, co tu jeszcze ratować...

\- Oj, braciszku, braciszku... - potrząsnęła siwą głową. - Ja tu przyjeżdżam do ciebie na święta, a ty masz taki bałagan! Wyraźnie brakuje ci kobiecej ręki!

 

Siostra ani słowem nie skomentowała żałosnego stanu w jakim go znalazła. Nic. Zadziwiające. Posprzątała całe mieszkanie, przygotowała cudowne śniadanie i obiad, a jego samego wysłała do łóżka.

Nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale przy obiedzie opowiedział jej o wszystkim. Również o tym, że już nie ma siły ani ochoty ciągnąć tego dłużej.

Kornelia odpowiedziała tylko, że go rozumie. I że zawsze może przyjechać do niej, odpocząć.

Potem wykrzyknęła, że już strasznie późno. Trzeba się zbierać, żeby zdążyć do kościoła!

Prawda, zapomniał, dzisiaj Trzech Króli. Nawet nie planował pójścia na Mszę, ale Kornelia chodziła zawsze...

Pojechali w gęstym śniegu do katedry Notre Dame. Kornelia oświadczyła, że skoro jest w Paryżu, to nie chce iść nigdzie indziej.

Stali blisko ołtarza, w tłumie ubranych w palta i futra paryżan. Woń kadzidła mieszała się ze swojskim aromatem świerkowych gałązek.

Kornelia popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Śpiewali jej ulubioną kolędę.

_Cicha noc, święta noc_

_Pokój niesie ludziom wszem_

_Pan wielkiego majestatu_

_Niesie dziś całemu światu_

_Odkupienie win..._

No skoro tak, to może da się jeszcze coś zrobić...

 

\- Calvieri, oszalałaś?

\- Nie, Maestro! - zarumieniona Amanda siedziała w zmiętej pościeli. - To dobry pomysł!

\- Calvieri – Saglatt przysunął sobie fotel. - Posłuchaj. To dorosły człowiek. Sam może zdecydować. I zdecydował. Nie zajmuj się tym więcej.

\- Ale Maestro... Ja błagam! I proszę to chociaż przeczytać!

Saglatt westchnął. Kątem oka popatrzył na teczkę Upiora.

\- Tylko przeczytać...

Wydął wargi, układając je w najbardziej niezadowoloną minę.

\- No dobrze. Przeczytam, z czystej ciekawości. Ale nie licz na to, że się zgodzę. Wyobraź sobie, że mam dość własnych problemów i za mało czasu na kolejną operę.

\- Dziękuję, Maestro! - szczery uśmiech. Omal sam się nie uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi.

Prawdę mówiąc był ciekaw, co napisał Upiór. Było, nie było, to jego uczeń.

 

\- Genialne – szepnął, odkładając ostatnią stronę partytury. Zapatrzył się na pomarańczowe ściany.

Genialne, a według Amandy on za nic nie chciał tego pokazać. Cóż. Może to nie jest tak głupi pomysł jak się wydawało. Może jak nie wyjdzie, to Calvieri zrozumie, że czasem trzeba odpuścić.. A jak wyjdzie, to tym lepiej.

Ale ponieważ Upiór oddał teczkę bez oporów... mała szansa, że wyjdzie.

Pozostawała strona techniczna całego przedsięwzięcia. Wypadałoby się pospieszyć, zanim Upiór wymyśli coś głupiego.

 

Signor Piangi – Saglatt podszedł do tenora. - Chciałbym pomówić z panem na temat tej nowej opery.

\- Maestro, to dzieło geniusza...

\- Właśnie. Chciałem powiedzieć, że znam śpiewaka dla którego została napisana rola Don Juana. Nazywa się Armand Chavigny... Jakby to panu powiedzieć, próbuję go zaangażować. Pan się do tej roli przygotuje, ale jedynie jako dubler. Tak w razie czego. Ale odda pan rolę Chvigny'emu, jeśli tylko on się tu zjawi. To tak żeby się pan nie zdziwił...

 

List od Amandy dostarczyła madame Giri. Upiór ponuro wpatrywał się w papier. Przyjść na próbę generalną i zagrać Don Juana...

Jego świat rozsypał się do reszty.

Amanda, Saglatt, madame Giry... Wszyscy wszystko wiedzą. No dobrze, może jeszcze to, na co on właściwie choruje, pozostawało zagadką. Wszyscy traktują go jak zwykłego dzieciaka. I trudno powiedzieć co gorsze, czy „zwykłego”, czy „dzieciaka”...

Furia. Wściekłość. Szał.

A najgorsze było to, że nie dało się zrobić nic, by to zmienić. Upiór przestał istnieć. List był przysłowiowym ostatnim gwoździem do trumny.

„Tak chcesz zginąć? To utop się w jeziorze...”

Może i tak. Ale raczej nie w jeziorze. Są lepsze sposoby.

„Ta pani mogłaby jednak nie być zadowolona...”

Może podciąć sobie żyły? Pistoletu niestety nie ma. Ale tak naprawdę czuł, że nie potrafi się zabić. Za bardzo się bał.

A może faktycznie pójść na kompromis i wyprowadzić się z Opery? Z pewnością znajdzie się więcej miejsc potrzebujących Upiora...

 

\- Mademoiselle Calvieri, tak chciałaś to zagrać, mogłabyś się teraz bardziej postarać – oświadczył Maestro, stukając batutą w pulpit.

\- Na siedząco nie śpiewa się tak dobrze – odparowała blada Amanda ze sceny.

\- To trzeba było nie pchać się tu, zanim nie wyzdrowiejesz. Jeszcze raz!

Carlotta poprawiła włosy.

\- Szalony nietoperz – mruknęła do Piangiego.

\- Tak – odmruknął Piangi. - To dobrze, że go nie wywalili.

\- Żałuję tylko, że nie widziałam jak wywalali tamtych dwóch.

Piangi zaśmiał się.

\- Podobno Vermett wpadł w histerię i próbował oskarżyć Moncharmina o zmuszanie do udziału w przestępstwie.

\- Zemsta nietoperza. Prawie mi ich żal.

 

Próba generalna! Amanda drżała z nerwów.

Obiecała dyrektorowi, że „jeśli i tym razem Upiór nie posłucha uosabianego przez nią głosu rozsądku, to zostawi nieszczęsne zjawisko nienormalne w spokoju”.

Cóż. Pozostaje się modlić żeby posłuchał...

Chyba, że faktycznie to ona się myli i nie ma sensu tego ciągnąć. Ale jeśli Upiór się nie zgodzi... to co mu zostanie? Lochy? Wszystko jak dawniej? Przecież już nic nie będzie jak dawniej! A wtedy, w Grocie... myślała, że wreszcie zrozumiał, że zacznie walczyć o swoje. Chyba, że to ona narzucała mu owo „swoje”, a to wcale nie było jego, tylko jej. Może faktycznie nie powinna robić tego na siłę?

„Jak on chce siłą, to mu pokaże, że nie ma tak dobrze. Dzieciak.”

„Powiedział, żebyś nie przychodziła do niego więcej. I że przeprasza.”

Koniec próby. Saglatt popatrzył na nią wymownie. Mruknął coś pod nosem, coś co wyglądało na „A nie mówiłem?”.

Ale...

\- Jaka szkoda, że nie ma signora Chavigny'ego! - zawołała. - Zawsze bym z nim zaśpiewała! W każdej operze! W ogóle kiedy by zechciał! Piangi zawsze odstąpi mu rolę! Signor Piangi, proszę się tylko nie obrażać...

Ale Piangi tylko pokręcił w zdumieniu głową. Jeśli nawet się obraził, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Saglatt też pokręcił głową. Podeszła do niego.

\- Więcej nic nie zrobię, Maestro... Ja wiem, że to on musi chcieć. Ale powinien wiedzieć, że czekam...

Maestro nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się w nią jakoś tak dziwnie.

\- Ach... Co trzeba mieć, żeby komuś tak zależało? - zapytał cicho. - Czemu dajesz Upiorowi tyle szans? Co on ma w sobie takiego wyjątkowego?

\- Maestro... panu też bym dała. A on ma tylko szczęście.

 

Dzień później. Premiera. Znów to samo od początku. Może jeszcze gorzej. Może mniej nerwów, a więcej goryczy.

Piangi, Piangi, ja nic do ciebie nie mam, ale czy to musisz być ty?

Akt pierwszy, drugi... Zaraz koniec. Ostatnia odsłona. Szczęśliwe zakończenie. Rzeczywiście...

Don Juan i Elvira...

Elvira - Amanda wychodzi na scenę. Zaraz jak zaśpiewa arię, przyjdzie jej wybrany. Włączy się w ostatnie słowa pieśni, stanie za nią. Zatańczą razem.

Czy ona da radę tańczyć? Nie zagojona do końca rana boli. Ależ oko ma Maestro, trafić z takiej odległości...

Już, słychać kroki Piangiego. Posuwiste, taneczne kroki. Piangi zaczyna śpiewać.

Do tej chwili miała jeszcze nadzieję. Ale już jutro kolejne przedstawienie...

Piangi chwyta ją od tyłu w pasie, zaraz zacznie się taniec...

Chwila, Piangi jest niższy! Ale głos... głos też się zmienia... Wredny Upiór, udawał głos Piangiego i to jak dobrze! Maska zasłania całą twarz, rękawiczki dłonie. Ale ona jest pewna kto to.

Dobrze, że ją trzyma, inaczej przewróciłaby się na scenę! Mocne ramiona obracają ją w tańcu, właściwie unoszą w powietrzu. Mistrz, on wie najlepiej jak powinno to wyglądać...

No dobrze, może nie tak, jakby mdlała...

Na koniec, choć nie było tego w sztuce, bierze ją na ręce i wynosi za kulisy.

Wracają jeszcze na proscenium, pokłonić się publiczności.

Amanda płacze. Może dlatego wydało jej się, że Saglatt się uśmiechnął.

Najpiękniejszy aplauz w życiu. A jeszcze nie raz staną tu razem przed publicznością.

 

\- Amando, chcę, żebyś mnie uważnie posłuchała – Upiór posadził ją na fotelu i zamknął drzwi garderoby. - I nie patrz na mnie takim zachwyconym wzrokiem.

Spuściła oczy.

\- Cieszę się, że...

\- Amando! Posłuchaj, potem się będziesz cieszyć!

\- Ale ty nie odchodzisz nigdzie, prawda?! - wykrzyknęła.

\- Nie. Nie wpatruj się tak we mnie. I nie ciesz się, mówiłem. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że nagle stanę się zwykłym człowiekiem, jasnym i radosnym – wykrzywił usta, jakby te dwa słowa sprawiały mu trudność. - Ja nie jestem ani jasny, ani radosny. Dotarło?

\- Tak – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie od razu: kiedy widzę wszystkie oczy wparzone w moją maskę i rękawiczki, wszystkie te nieme pytania, litość albo chorą ciekawość, to sam już nie wiem czy uciekać czy mordować! I nie oczekuj, że się z tego wyleczę!

\- Nie oczekuję – powiedziała poważnie. - Nie w zupełności. Ale tyle ile się da...

\- Nie oczekuj, że wyprowadzę się z Groty i zamieszkam na powierzchni. – W tym miejscu usta jej zadrgały. - Może kiedyś. Za długi, długi czas.

\- Akceptuję – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Tak – zmrużył oczy. - Proponuję pewien układ. Ja powoli oswajam się z innymi, a ty nie nawracasz mnie na siłę. I nie zmuszasz mnie do nadprogramowych kontaktów z ludźmi. Tak?

\- Stoi – zawiesiła głos, jakby chciała coś dodać. - Naprawdę jestem taka straszna?

Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Naprawdę. Ale mogę ci pomóc się poprawić. Ewentualnie.

 

\- Rety, monsieur Saglatt, jakie to było piękne!

Wokół dyrektora muzycznego kłębił się tłum ludzi. Paryska śmietanka towarzyska była zachwycona. Zwłaszcza hrabia Philippe de Chagny i jego urocza towarzyszka.

\- Gratuluję, Maestro Saglatt! To było naprawdę niezwykłe! - kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując białe, równiutkie ząbki.

\- A mademoiselle Amanda przeszła samą siebie. Choć w pewnej chwili zdawało mi się...

\- Tak, zdawało się panu - przerwał Saglatt, chcąc uniknąć niewygodnych pytań. - Dziękuję w imieniu mademoiselle Calvieri.

\- Czy wiadomo już, kto zastąpi monsieur Vermetta i Moncharmina?... - zapytał hrabia de Chagny z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Jeszcze nie. Są tylko propozycje.

\- Ach, a ja mam inne pytanie – towarzyszka hrabiego zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. - Maestro, niech pan nam zdradzi, kto zastąpił Piangiego w drugim akcie?

Hrabia przewrócił oczami.

\- Wy, kobiety, tylko na to patrzycie, kto przystojny! A muzyka?

\- Muzyka była równie boska... Maestro, proszę powiedzieć, umieram z ciekawości!

Saglatt uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.

\- To, madame, był nasz nowy tenor. Wielki talent, jak już państwo zauważyli.

Pożegnali się w końcu. Saglatt zamyślił się.

Tak, po przedstawieniu podeszli wpierw do niego. Amanda uśmiechała się jak głupia. Armand się nie uśmiechał, ale wyraził chęć podjęcia pracy w Operze. O ile znajdzie sie wolny etat.

Cóż, w końcu już od dawna myślał o zaangażowaniu jakiegoś dobrego tenora.

\- Za wasze szczęście – mruknął, unosząc nieznacznie kieliszek.

 

Koniec

_...ale będzie jeszcze epilog! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Epilog

 

KWESTIA SPACERU:

 

Armand siedział w garderobie Amandy. I robił problemy.

\- Nie mam ochoty. Może jutro...

Amanda popatrzyła ponuro. Od dwóch tygodni usiłowała namówić go na ten spacer. Zdrowe pół twarzy miał pokryte grubą warstwą charakteryzacji. A drugie pół przykrywała maska. A on znów nie chciał. Teraz powinna, jak zwykle, próbować go przekonać.

\- To nie - wzruszyła ramionami. I wyszła.

Armand zamrugał zdziwiony. Przecież postanowił, że dziś już pójdzie na ten cholerny spacer. Tylko nie chciał zbyt otwarcie przyznać się do tego, że zmienił zdanie. Łatwiej było pozwolić Amandzie się przekonać.

A ona sobie poszła. Dlaczego akurat dziś musiała stracić cierpliwość?

 

WSPÓŁPRACA:

 

Saglatt i Armand dyskutowali o czymś zawzięcie. Amanda uśmiechnęła się. Dogadywali się z sobą nad podziw dobrze.

\- Nie! - Saglatt uderzył otwartą dłonią w fortepian, a Amanda aż podskoczyła. Mała poprawka: zazwyczaj się dogadywali. Armand popatrzył groźnie i coś cicho tłumaczył. On nigdy nie krzyczał, ale na Sagatta i tak nic nie działało. Można było tylko bardziej go zdenerwować.

Amanda wyraźnie usłyszała odpowiedź Maestra.

\- Przykro mi, ale to ja jestem tu dyrektorem muzycznym i mam większe umiejętności by to ocenić! Choćby tylko interpersonalne!

Skrzywiła się. To było brutalne. Armand tylko popatrzył z urazą i odszedł, pozwalając Saglattowi postawić na swoim. Minie jeszcze sporo czasu zanim Upiór nauczy się, że tak nie wolno, a Maestro nauczy się żeby tego nie wykorzystywać.

 

ODPOCZYNEK:

 

Amanda zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Jej najgorętszym pragnieniem było żeby już nigdy w życiu nie spotkać innego człowieka.

Wszystko skończyło się mniej więcej dobrze, ale ona miała dość. Potrzebowała odpoczynku. Wycierając oczy zastanowiła się, czy Upiór czuł się tak jak ona teraz, kiedy z tego czy innego powodu nie dawała mu spokoju.

A obecnie Upiór, przejęty swoją nową rolą signora Chavigny'ego, wyraźnie dawał jej do zrozumienia, że potrzebuje pomocy niemal na każdym kroku. Dobrze, może i potrzebował, ale nie zamierzała nic robić.

Z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy. Już przekonała Maestra, że wyjazd do ich rodzinnego miasteczka jest dobrym pomysłem. On odwiedzi siostrę, a ona tatę. I oboje odpoczną.

ŚLUB:

 

Skończył grać, wstał i podszedł do Amandy. Pozwoliła się objąć. Armand delikatnie ją pocałował. Ale się bał więc wyszło zbyt delikatnie. Spojrzała na niego z urazą.

\- A wyjdziesz za mnie? Ale tak oficjalnie? - Zapadła cisza. Amanda westchnęła i się odsunęła. - No. To jak mi się oświadczysz, to pomyślimy.

Zawahał się.

\- Przecież wiesz, że to niemożliwe.

\- Wiem? - Drwiący uśmiech.

W każdym razie on wiedział. Nie zamierzał się żenić, a tym bardziej mieć dzieci. Jednak po tej rozmowie zaczął się znów zastanawiać. Ale jedyne do czego doszedł to to, że nie wie co zrobić. Postanowił spróbować tak, jak prawdopodobnie zrobiłaby to Amanda - czyli nie myśleć za dużo.

Kiedy znów byli sami po prostu zapytał.

\- Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Przez chwilę patrzyła bez jakichkolwiek emocji.

\- Nie.

\- Nie?...

\- Nie, naprawdę. To nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie powinieneś się ze mną żenić dlatego, że tylko ja zostałam.

Zastanowił się. Czy gdyby teraz mógł wybrać, wybrałby Christine?

\- I ja też nie powinnam za ciebie wychodzić nie będąc naprawdę przekonana. Wybacz, że wtedy kazałam ci się oświadczać.

\- To znaczy, że ty naprawdę nie chcesz i... No to po co to wszystko? Po co zmusiłaś mnie do opuszczenia Groty?

\- Wiesz... Tak myślę... - Potarła nosek. - Że inaczej musiałabym się przyznać do porażki.

Już nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu sobie poszedł. Ale następne co postanowił, to wykorzystać sytuację. Samemu osiągnąć tyle, żeby Amanda żałowała tego, co zrobiła.


End file.
